


🕷𝔾𝔸𝕊𝕆𝕃𝕀ℕ𝔼🕷 |ᴾᴱᵀᴱᴿ ᴾᴬᴿᴷᴱᴿ|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: Gasoline Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Heavy Angst, Overdosing, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad and Happy, Sadness, Smiles Don't Last Forever, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙖 𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢""𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 '𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎' 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎"AJ Evans is just your normal sixteen year old girl, who attends Midtown High in Queens, New York -- but one problem, she has a drug addiction. Peter Parker, friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, is just so interested in the girl who really doesn't want anyone in her life, and really has no plan in her life, but to party and get high.But here is the question: Does AJ really want Peter in her life?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gasoline Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994446
Comments: 19
Kudos: 12





	1. 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒

**𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒**

****

**Avery Jones |AJ| Evans**

**“What’s the point of my life, I’m not living, I’m just existing.”**

****

**Peter Parker**

**“Live not for me. But for you.”**

***gαѕσℓιηє***

**"𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 '𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎' 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎"**

**ᴀᴊ ᴇᴠᴀɴꜱ ɪꜱ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɴᴏʀᴍᴀʟ ꜱɪxᴛᴇᴇɴ ʏᴇᴀʀ ᴏʟᴅ ɢɪʀʟ, ᴡʜᴏ ᴀᴛᴛᴇɴᴅꜱ ᴍɪᴅᴛᴏᴡɴ ʜɪɢʜ ɪɴ Qᴜᴇᴇɴꜱ, ɴᴇᴡ ʏᴏʀᴋ -- ʙᴜᴛ ᴏɴᴇ ᴘʀᴏʙʟᴇᴍ, ꜱʜᴇ ʜᴀꜱ ᴀ ᴅʀᴜɢ ᴀᴅᴅɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴ. ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ ᴘᴀʀᴋᴇʀ, ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅʟʏ ɴᴇɪɢʜʙᴏʀʜᴏᴏᴅ ꜱᴘɪᴅᴇʀ-ᴍᴀɴ, ɪꜱ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ꜱᴏ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴇꜱᴛᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɢɪʀʟ ᴡʜᴏ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴅᴏᴇꜱɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ ʟɪꜰᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ʜᴀꜱ ɴᴏ ᴘʟᴀɴ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ ʟɪꜰᴇ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴀʀᴛʏ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴇᴛ ʜɪɢʜ.**

**ʙᴜᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ ɪꜱ ᴛʜᴇ Qᴜᴇꜱᴛɪᴏɴ: ᴅᴏᴇꜱ ᴀᴊ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ ʟɪꜰᴇ?**

**"𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙖 𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢"**

**©𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎 𝐑𝐀𝐄 - 𝐔𝐖𝐔𝐒𝐔𝐍𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐄𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐇𝐎**

****


	2. 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓

**𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓**

**1: Gasoline: Halsey**

**"𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦"**

**2: Impossible: James Arthur**

**"𝐈 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐠𝐨, 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐈 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞, 𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐝"**

**3: Feel Something: Bea Miller**

**"𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥, 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧"**

**4: Cool Kids: Echosmith**

**"𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐝"**

**5: Perfect Picture: Bea Miller**

**"𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧?"**

**6: Wires: Athlete**

**"𝐈 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬. 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭"**

**7: idontwannabeyouanymore: Billie Eilish**

**"𝐈𝐟 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐰𝐢𝐦𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐩𝐨𝐨𝐥𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐝𝐞𝐥𝐬, 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 "𝐚 𝐭𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐞". 𝐈𝐟 "𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮" 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞, 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐢𝐭, 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐭? 𝐓𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐬𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞"**

**8: Lovely: Billie Eilish & Khalid**

**"𝐎𝐡, 𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞"**

**9: Me, Myself, & I: G-Eazy & Bebe Rexha**

**"𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭, 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐡, 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞"**

**10: Strawberry Shortcake: Melanie Martinez**

**"𝐈𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐛𝐚𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐈 𝐠𝐨𝐭. 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩"**

**11: Without Me: Halsey**

**"𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐈'𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤 '𝐞𝐦 𝐚𝐥𝐥"**

**12: Small Doses: Bebe Rexha**

**"𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐬, 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐬, 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐞𝐱𝐩𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐯𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬"**

**13: Breathin': Ariana Grande**

**"𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧', 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐲'𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧'. 𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐝𝐨 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐢𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝? 𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐛𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐥 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝"**

**14: Bad At Love: Halsey**

**"𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐟𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐬"**

**15: Habits (Stay High): Tove Lo**

**"𝐈 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝"**

**16: Do Re Mi: Blackbear**

**"𝐃𝐨, 𝐫𝐞, 𝐦𝐢, 𝐟𝐚, 𝐬𝐨 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧' 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**17: Head Above Water: Avril Lavigne**

**"𝐆𝐨𝐝, 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫. 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐢𝐭 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫"**

**18: Love: Lana Del Rey**

**"𝐈𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡, 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞. 𝐓𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞. 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲, 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐲"**

**19: American: Lana Del Rey**

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐚𝐳𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐝. 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐞 '𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝"**

**20: Gone, Gone, Gone: Phillip Phillips**

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭. 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐝. 𝐋𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐝𝐫𝐮𝐦 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐲 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠"**


	3. 1

**"𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦"**

**-Third Person-**

**You know what they say with drugs -- they sure can get addicting. No one ever wants to be an addict, but sometimes it just happens you know? It could be the cause of peer pressure, a one time thing you did at a stupid party as a stupid dare trying to be cool, but it suddenly turned into a all the time thing, or it’s just because you’re depressed and you want to block out your flaws.**

**The absolute worst part of depression is that even though you know you’re depressed, you’re unable to stop yourself from getting worse.**

**That’s how AJ Evans feels.**

**That’s exactly how she feels.**

**Avery Jones or as she now goes by AJ, has been a drug addict ever since she was thirteen years old, and even though she’s an avid drug user, the last hit really fucked her over H A R D!**

**The last high she was on, she had basically OD’d. She knew she felt herself overdosing, but she didn’t want to fuck up her parents night, so she didn’t tell anyone, that she was not feeling good.**

**As she recalls it, it felt like something was choking the life out of her, as her breathing was fast, while her whole body was shaking like she spent thirty minutes in the blistering cold weather.**

**She also felt like someone was punching her in the face, as she was trying so hard to keep herself conscious, telling herself that it would pass by, and that she would be okay.**

**But sadly that is not what happened.**

**AJ felt her body shut down, as she finally lost her consciousness, as she fell down to the floor, passed out.**

**What was even worse is that AJ’s mother had to find her, her only daughter, her baby girl, passed out on her bedroom floor next to a puddle of her own vomit, and she saw how her daughter’s skin started to a turn blue and such a muggy color, and she was panicking when she was calling for the ambulance.**

**When AJ’s mother learned about her drug problem, AJ was sent into rehab, and when she was sent back home two months later, there was no way AJ was going to stay clean.**

**To her that experience was just a little vacation away from the drugs, but that little lesson has taught her to be more careful when she is taking the drugs.**

**I mean, why in the hell would she stay clean, if it’s her only escape from reality? She’s got no reason to stay clean.**

**Especially since her parents had split up, causing her and her mother to move to Queens, New York, from good ol’ sunny Los Angeles, California. FOUR FREAKING HOURS AWAY FROM HER FRIENDS.**

**But the only reason her mother and her have moved to Queens is because her mother is from New York, and AJ has family here.**

**AJ really didn’t want to start a new school, and meet new people, because she had friends back home in LA but she’s gonna have to start fresh -- great.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Here AJ was standing in front of her new school, Midtown High School (or if people want to get technical Midtown School of Science and Technology). She was dreading this moment, of course she was.**

**She was leaning against the sides of her combat boots, taking a couple of deep breaths in and out. In rehab they said that if you ever have an anxiety attack while talking about your addiction, just take a couple of deep breaths in & out. They help actually.**

**As she was debating if she really wanted to go inside the school or not, with people bumping into her shoulders as they passed by, she heard this very loud voice that she knew would get irritating.**

**“Wassup, Penis Parker!”**

**She turned her head, to see this boy with earbuds in his ears, just standing on the sidewalk obviously wanting to get inside the school building.**

**She noticed how perfectly the boy's curls in his hair were just so . . . what’s the word? Perfect. She also saw how his brown eyes looked as big as chocolate orbs. When the boy looked over at AJ, he gave her an awkward smile, and made his way up the stairs of the big building, and oh my god, AJ could’ve just felt her heart speed up -- only for a second.**

**_Who is that?_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**AJ realizes that she really can’t spend her whole high school life at the front doors of the school, so she finally decided to walk up the steps and finally got the courage to walk inside the building.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**As AJ was making her way over to her locker, she felt like was going to throw up from how nervous she was, and mostly because people were staring at her. It’s not like anyone knows she spent two months in rehab because this is a new state.**

**AJ put the books she doesn’t need in her locker, and only the ones she needs she keeps in her hands. When she closed her locker, she went to turn her body, and she bumped into the boy she saw outside.**

**“Oh my! I’m so sorry. I’m very clumsy.” The boy apologized and AJ was just really awkward about it.**

**“It’s fine.” AJ reassured**

**“I’m Peter. Peter Parker.” The boy introduced holding out his hand for AJ to shake and AJ was just nervous about shaking his hand, but she did it anyway, so she doesn’t look like a mean person.**

**“AJ. AJ Evans.” AJ introduced herself back, putting a timid smile on her face.**

**“I haven’t seen you around here before, you must be new.” Peter inquired and AJ hated that, to be honest. She hated when people knew she was a new student. It made her feel more awkward, and more embarrassed.**

**“Yeah. I uh I moved from California.” AJ answered awkwardly, while picking at the loose thread in her sweater sleeve.**

**“California? Wow cool! I always wanted to go to California! It’s so sunny and it’s so pretty -- not like New York is pretty, it is, I just uh . . . this is awkward.” Peter rambled and that caused AJ to chuckle softly (so soft that Peter couldn’t hear her laugh at him).**

**“Yeah, Los Angeles is really pretty, awesome parties, pretty nice people, but the only flaw, it’s hot as hell.” AJ says reminiscing about the good times she spent in Los Angeles. All the parties she went to, all the times she got drunk, times she got high . . . the times she hooked up with guys.**

**AJ was the life of the party.**

**Well until now.**

**The bell rang signaling it was time to go to class, and AJ just felt her anxiety rise -- she is in so bad need for a fix, but she’s obviously not going to do it at school (well at least not in the building).**

**“Well, class time, I’ll see you around, AJ.” Peter says and the two bid their goodbyes and walked off in separate directions.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ’s next class is Chemistry, and she felt herself get more anxious for that hit, but she figured she would get it during lunch, behind the school building.**

**She walked into the classroom a couple of minutes late, because she got lost, but the teacher understood, because she was a new student and it was bound to happen that she would get lost.**

**“We have a new student, Avery Jones Evans --” The teacher went to introduce her but AJ had cut him off, at the use of her full name.**

**“It’s AJ.” AJ corrected him**

**When Peter heard the sound of AJ’s voice he looked up from his desk in shock at the sight of AJ. He got a better look at AJ in the brighter light, and he saw how she had her eyebrow pierced, the ends of her hair dyed a dark purple, and he saw how bright her brown eyes were. She was beautiful in Peter’s eyes.**

**“Sorry -- AJ. You can go and sit next to Peter.” The teacher told AJ and she nodded and she walked over to Peter and she sat down next to him.**

**“I guess we’re seatmates now.” Peter smiles and AJ nodded slightly**

**“Yeah.” AJ mumbled**

**Peter found her to be the most interesting person he has ever seen in his entire life. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted to know everything about her. Even the bad parts.**

**But AJ is a tricky person to get to break down her walls and to get to know.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new story!!**

**I always wanted to do a Peter Parker story but I never got a good idea for it.**

**But I got an idea on Saturday when I was listening to a song, and I was just like wait a minute this would be good!!**

**Yeah this story will involve:**

**ANGST**

**LIGHT FLUFF**

**LIGHT HUMOR**

**DRUG USE**

**DRUG ABUSE**

**ALCOHOL USE**

**OVERDOSING**

**&**

**JUST SADNESS**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. 2

**"𝐈 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐠𝐨, 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐈 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞, 𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐝"**

**-Third Person-**

**Sometimes when AJ would get high, she couldn’t tell what day it was. She was that blazed up. Whenever she was high, she would stumble around, sometimes laughing, most of the time just crying, because whenever she gets high, it just fucks her up.**

**AJ is just laying on the concrete behind the school, while it was lunchtime, just smoking a joint that she had rolled herself and she put some of those pills she had got from her dealer before she moved, in the joint when she had rolled it.**

**As AJ was getting that euphoric feeling, she felt herself get more calmer as she was staring up at the partly cloudy New York sky, just feeling the breeze go on her face, making her hair sway a little bit. She felt like she was on top of the world.**

**“You know you’re not supposed to be back here.” A voice made AJ jump and she sat up to see a girl who had her arms crossed.**

**“Oh, shit we’re not?” AJ asked and the girl shook her head**

**“But, you look like you need it.” The girl said as she gestured to the joint that was in AJ’s hand.**

**“Uh yeah,” AJ says as she sucked in the smoke from the joint**

**“Well, you're not going to share that?” The girl asked in a joking manner, and AJ didn’t want to have this girl get addicted to drugs.**

**“Uh . . . it’s for my pain.” AJ lied -- that was the best thing that she could come up with so that this girl didn’t get addicted.**

**“Oh. Well, that’s fine.” The girl told her and AJ nodded “Well, I’m Michelle Jones, but my friends call me MJ.” The girl introduced**

**“I’m Avery Jones Evans, but my friends call me AJ.” AJ introduced and MJ just widened her eyes and smiled softly.**

**“AJ and MJ. Hmm, we’re a power duo.” MJ says as she sat down next to AJ and AJ laughed for the first time today. Or maybe it’s because she was too blazed to understand what MJ was saying.**

**“I guess you could say that,” AJ says as she blew smoke out from her joint**

**As AJ and MJ were just sitting there in the comfortable silence, it felt comforting, that AJ actually had a friend, who didn’t judge her for her drug use. It was a nice feeling.**

**“So, I saw you got put next to Parker in Chemistry.” MJ piped up and AJ looked over at her.**

**“Yeah,” AJ muttered as she leaned her head against the wall.**

**“You should know that Peter Parker is pretty weird,” MJ says and AJ looked at her confused -- what did she mean by weird?**

**“Weird? Weird how?” AJ asked her and she just shrugged**

**“I don’t know. He’s just weird.” MJ says and AJ nodded as she kept smoking her joint, as it was getting shorter every time she took a puff of it.**

**“So, what are you doing out here, instead of being in the school?” AJ asked MJ and she shrugged in response.**

**“I don’t know, I guess I got tired of Peter and his friend just gushing over the girl Peter is in love with.” MJ told AJ and AJ just froze for a second.**

**“What girl?” AJ asked**

**“Liz Toomes. She’s a senior, she’s also team captain for the Decathlon team, and she’s a part of the Homecoming committee.” MJ explained and AJ nodded**

**_Hmm, that girl must be really perfect._ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“Wow, this girl must be perfect,” AJ states as she grounded the joint into the ground as she was done with it, and she flicked it off her fingers, the joint butt landing somewhere else other than where she was.**

**“She is.” MJ replied**

**_Well, that really killed my buzz,_ ** **AJ thought**

**AJ is already sobered up -- she doesn’t even though it’s possible. How can she possibly get sobered up that quickly. AJ just thinks it’s because she had distracted herself from the high, because when she usually gets high, she’s alone.**

**_I need to take something stronger, next time,_ ** **AJ thought**

**The bell rang, saying that lunch is now over, which caused AJ to groan softly -- as she didn’t want to go to class, especially while looking like she just got high. Her eyes are red, and she looks just tired.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ has her earbuds in her ears, as she was walking out of the school building, with her music on full volume. She didn’t care if she blew her eardrums out of her ears, she didn’t. AJ just wanted to get home and just lay down in her bed, and just . . . cry.**

**But sadly, her mother is trying to put her in NA meetings (NA stands for Narcotics Anonymous). She is not gonna be put in NA meetings. She’s not telling her life story to strangers. Her mother always tells her that they’re going through the same thing as she is, but she doesn’t care, she’s not going.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**As AJ was walking home from school, joint between her lips with the same drugs that she was smoking during lunch time, but this time she put much more in there (not that much), so her high would last longer. But of course people are not gonna let her get high in peace.**

**“Hey, can I have a hit?” A random man asked and AJ just shook her head**

**“Yeah, pass.” AJ rejected and she went to walk off but the man stepped in front of her**

**“That wasn’t a suggestion.” The man said and he took the joint from her mouth and just threw it on the ground somewhere, putting it out, and that made AJ just irritated at most.**

**“Back off.” AJ says and she went to walk off but the guy grabbed her by the hips and pushed her close to him, and the man pressed up against her.**

**“Nah, I don’t think so baby.” The man says ever so seductively**

**“I said back the fuck off!” AJ yelled pushing the man away**

**As the man walked closer to her, “Bitch, you’re gonna get what’s coming to you,” someone cleared their throat**

**“She said to back off.” A voice said**

**AJ turned around to see someone in a red and blue suit, with a mask on their face, so she couldn’t tell who was speaking at all.**

**“This ain’t your business.” The man said and he walked over to the mysterious person in the suit**

**“Hey, what’s that?” The mysterious person said and the perverted guy looked up, and the suited guy just shot a spider like web at him, and the guy got stuck in the air, and AJ just widened her eyes.**

**“Hey, you okay?” The suited man asked AJ and she nodded**

**Awkwardly AJ says, “Uh . . . yeah, thank you . . . umm Spider Guy,”**

**“Call me, Spider-Man.” The guy told her and she nodded, and Spider-Man had swung off.**

**“Okay then.” AJ muttered, and smiled to herself, as she looked up to see the guy still hanging from the web that Spider-Man stuck to him, and she snickered a little bit.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ walked inside her apartment, ready to hear an earful from her mother because she was late. But it’s not like it’s AJ’s fault. But it’s not like her mother would realize that.**

**Right on cue, AJ’s mother walked out of the kitchen and walked over to AJ, “Where were you? I thought I told you to be home right after school, you’re thirty minutes late,” AJ’s mother questioned, but AJ just really didn’t care.**

**“I was on my way home.” AJ said not really in the mood to talk with her**

**“The school is not that far from here, you’re thirty minutes late!” AJ’s mother yelled**

**“I’m not gonna have this conversation.” AJ told her as she went to walk to her room**

**“Hey, Avery Jones Evans, don’t dare you walk away from me, tell me where the hell were you!” AJ’s mother yelled, which caused AJ to stop in her tracks, and she clenched her fists tightly. AJ got really irritated at the use of her full name.**

**“I’m just a bit late, god crawl out of my ass!” AJ fired back at her mother as she walked off from her mother and over to her bedroom door.**

**“Don’t take that tone with me!” AJ’s mother yelled and AJ walked inside her room, and slammed the door and locked it.**

**“You have something wrong with you, Avery Jones, and you need to get better!” AJ’s mother yelled at her door, while AJ had her back to the door.**

**When AJ heard footsteps depart from her door, and AJ walked over to bed, and just flopped down on it.**

**AJ then remembered that she still had some drugs in her drawers, so she got up from her bed, and walked over to the dresser drawer, and she pulled out the bottle of pills, and she took a couple of them out of the bottle, and she popped them in her mouth and swallowed them. She took a deep breath in, and exhaled a deep breath out.**

**Already feeling the high coming on, AJ looked over to her window, she stumbled over to her window, and she opened it, and climbed out the window. She stumbled up the stairs, feeling the wind in her hair. When she turned her head to the side, it felt like she was walking on the side of the building, and it felt like she was sideways, as she made her way up to the roof of her apartment building, and it sure enough it was tripping her out.**

**AJ just loved the way the wind was blowing through her hair, and she loved how she got those goosebumps that went from her neck all the way down to her legs, as the New York air was hitting her.**

**AJ just spent her time on the roof of her apartment building just spinning around in circles, and it felt amazing -- well until she fell down to the ground, but she didn’t care, she just laughed about it.**

**“I should go to NA meetings, yeah right.” AJ mumbled in a slur tone, laying down on the concrete roof, enjoying the sun beat down on her, as she felt all her anxiety and anger just melt away. As she closed her eyes, there was this one boy who kept showing up in her mind the whole time.**

**Peter Parker.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**There is tension between AJ and her mother oop!!**

**Also these two chapters were mainly just an introduction, the next chapters would be where it really begins I’M EXCITED!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. 3

**"𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥, 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧"**

**-Third Person-**

**AJ woke up feeling extra tired today. Well getting high multiple times in one day, is not exactly what people want to do. Hell, she went to bed without eating dinner. So right now, she’s starving!**

**AJ checked the time on her phone, and she saw that was almost late for school, so she jumped up, as quick as she could. Not having time to change, so she just kept the same thing on her.**

**She didn’t bother to get something to eat on her way out the door, because eating something will take too much time. Hell, she’s gonna have to sprint all the way to school.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ had barely made it to school, but she had no time to get some breakfast from the cafeteria, because she had to go to her first class. AJ is in a desperate need for some food, and if she goes without food for much longer, she would pass out from famine.**

**“Whoa, AJ, you look like crap.” AJ hears MJ’s voice and she looks over at her and she chuckles slightly.**

**“Yeah, I was nearly late for school, so I didn’t have time to shower, or to eat breakfast.” AJ told her, as she was basically holding on to her stomach, as it growled loudly.**

**“Well, I have some stuff that I usually eat when I get hungry during the day, you want that?” MJ asked and AJ nodded.**

**MJ gave AJ some crackers from her bottom backpack pocket, that won’t fill her up, but fill her up enough so where she won’t be that hungry.**

**“Oh thank you, my lord and savior.” AJ thanked dramatically, which caused both of them to laugh.**

**“Yeah, no problem.” MJ comments**

**Then AJ remembered that she’s a minute late for her first class, and she widened her eyes.**

**“Crap, I’m late.” AJ exclaimed and she bid her goodbye to MJ and she started to run to her first period class, hoping that she won’t be disturbing the class.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**It was now time for GYM, and AJ really didn’t want to be in GYM at this right moment, but at least she got to sit next to MJ, who was basically not paying attention and reading a book called ‘Of Human Bondage’ It weirded AJ out a little bit. AJ was also sitting behind Peter and his friend Ned, and it looks like they were having a conversation. She decided not to listen in.**

**A small, old television is set up beside Coach Wilson, the PE teacher, who is standing with a bored expression. Captain America’s Fitness Challenge is playing on the screen. Captain America, in his full uniform, smiles pleasantly, standing in a locker room.**

**“Hi. I’m Captain America. Whether you’re in the classroom or on the battlefield fitness can be the difference between success or failure.” Captain America states, AJ was listening intently. As much as she hates school, she was very good in athletics.**

**“Today, my good friend, your gym teacher,” Captain America started, Captain points to his right. Coach Wilson, who is apparently standing on the wrong side, waves his hand to the students. AJ just felt like she had this moment of cringe wash over her, as she watched her PE teacher do that. “will be conducting the Captain America Fitness Challenge.” Captain America continued, he raised his hand in a salute. The screen transitions to ‘Station I: Sit-ups’.**

**“Thank you, Captain. I’m pretty sure this guy’s a war criminal now, but whatever. I have to show these videos. It’s required by the state. Let’s do it.” Coach Wilson says and blows his whistle, which caused AJ just to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Midtown High School students are engaged in various exercises. Climbing ropes, doing chin-ups, push-ups, et cetera. MJ is lying on a mat by herself and wielding her book like a weight, still immersed in its contents.**

**AJ was done doing the sit ups, and the chin ups, so she decided to try to climb the ropes. A skill that she’s never been that good at, her hands always lose grip whenever she tries to get to the top. But as she got higher on the rope, her hands managed not to lose grip on the rope, which caused her to exhale a breath of relief.**

**AJ looked over to see Peter doing the sit ups with Ned being his spotter, and she saw that they were talking, and she was wondering what they were talking about.**

**“Do Avengers have to pay taxes?” Ned asked Peter, who was not having Ned’s non stop questions right at this moment.**

**“Shh!” Peter shushed him**

**“What does Hulk smell like?” Ned asked**

**“Shh!” Peter shushed him again**

**“I bet he smells nice.” Ned says as he kept ignoring Peter, and kept talking.**

**“You have to shut up.” Peter told Ned**

**“Is Captain America cool, or is he like a mean, old grandpa?” Ned asked and Peter just rolled his eyes**

**“Ned, just, shh, okay?” Peter says**

**“Hey, can I be your guy in the chair?” Ned asked and that made Peter confused**

**“What?” Peter asked**

**“Yeah. You know how there’s a guy with a headset telling the other guy where to go?” Ned asked, and AJ watched how Peter was doing the sit-ups faster than other student, and that caused her to furrow her eyebrows. But what Peter and Ned don’t know is that she’s watching them.**

**“Like, like if you’re stuck in a burning building, I could tell you where to go. Because there’d be screens around me, and I could, you know, swivel around, and... ‘Cause I could be your guy in the chair.” Ned states**

**“Ned, I don’t need a guy in the chair.” Peter says**

**“Looking good, Parker.” Coach Wilson commented**

**The teacher points at Peter as he passes the mat that Peter and Ned are working out on. Peter glances at him, then frowns and takes a huffing breath, trying to look as if the exercise is really taking a toll on him.**

**AJ furrowed her eyebrows as she watched what Peter just did. She was confused on why he had to go slower purposely.**

**“Uh, Avery Jones, are you just gonna hang up there or you gonna make it to the top?” A student asked and AJ looked down to see a boy looking up confused on why AJ was just hanging on to the rope, the thing was, she didn’t even reach the top of the rope yet.**

**“Uh, yeahhh, sorry.” AJ apologized awkwardly, and she continued to climb up to the top of the rope, because she can feel her hands start to lose grip a little bit.**

**“Now, see, for me, it would be F Thor, marry Iron Man, and kill Hulk.” AJ hears someone say, and she looks over to see a group of kids on the bleachers, not doing any exercises.**

**“Well, what about the Spider-Man?” One of the kids asked**

**When the word “Spider-Man” reaches Peter and Ned’s ears, they stop and turn at the same time to see Liz and her friends. It even reached AJ’s ears, and that caused her to look over at the kids.**

**“It’s just Spider-Man.” One of the girls said**

**“Did you guys see the bank security cam on YouTube? He fought off four guys.” Liz says and AJ widened her eyes.**

**_Really? He did that?_ ** **AJ thought to herself, as she felt her hands starting to lose grip, but she held on tightly.**

**“Oh my God, she’s crushing on Spider-Man.” Betty commented**

**“No way.” Charles denied**

**“Kind of?” Liz says and shrugged, and AJ widened her eyes.**

**“Ugh, gross.” Betty groaned, and AJ just furrowed her eyebrows in anger, well, that’s just rude.**

**Ned and Peter exchange a look, surprised at the turn of events. Then they look back at Liz and her friends, still listening in on their conversation. AJ didn’t even know that those two were listening in on their conversation.**

**“He’s probably like, thirty.” Betty says**

**“You don’t even know what he looks like. Like, what if he’s, like, seriously burned?” Charles asked the girl**

**“I wouldn’t care. I would still love him for the person he is on the inside.” Liz says**

**“Peter knows Spider-Man!” Ned exclaimed in a loud voice, and that caused AJ to lose grip on the rope, and she slipped a little bit, but still held on tightly, so she didn’t fall off the rope, and embarrass herself in front of everyone in the gym. Because that would be talked about for like the rest of her high school days.**

**Peter looks at Ned, shocked. Mouth comically agape. Everyone in the gym simultaneously drops their assignments and stares at Peter. Peter hurriedly gets up and walks to the bleachers. Ned scrambles to his feet to follow him. AJ finally let go of the rope, and she dropped down, almost falling on her ass, but she caught herself.**

**“No, I don’t. No. I... I mean…” Peter stuttered**

**Flash, who was climbing up a rope, slides down to the ground.**

**“They’re friends.” Ned states**

**“Yeah, like Coach Wilson and Captain America are friends.” Flash says, and AJ just stared at him not really impressed.**

**“I’ve met him. Yeah. A couple times. But it’s, um... through the Stark internship. Mm-hmm.” Peter says and he looks over at Ned “Yeah, well. I’m not really supposed to talk about it.” Peter continued**

**“Well, that’s awesome. Hey, you know what? Maybe you should invite him to Liz’s party. Right?” Flash asked and he looked over at AJ, and he raised his eyebrows and smirked, and AJ was just looking at him with this weird look.**

**“Yeah, I’m having people over tonight. You’re more than welcome to come.” Liz says**

**“Having a party?” Peter asked**

**“Yeah, it’s gonna be dope. You should totally invite your personal friend Spider-Man.” Flash says and he looked over at AJ “And you should definitely come as well. I’m Flash. What’s your name?” Flash asked basically in a flirtatious tone, and that made AJ disgusted.**

**“Out of your league.” AJ says and that caused people to laugh at her response.**

**AJ looked over to Peter who was basically just quiet.**

**“It’s okay. I know Peter’s way too busy for parties anyway, so…” Liz says, coming to Peter’s rescue, saving Peter from embarrassing himself even further. Flash saunters closer and walks by Peter.**

**“Come on. He’ll be there. Right, Parker?” Flash asked**

**The bell buzzes. Tilting her head toward Peter in a tiny nod of farewell, Liz walks off. Other students started to walk out of the gym as well.**

**Flash looked over at AJ and he smirked, “Hope to see you there as well.” Flash says and AJ just backed up from him.**

**“Yeah, uh, fuck off.” AJ snapped and Flash was taken aback from them, and AJ walked off from him to catch up with MJ.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!!**

**I will do the party in the next chapter, I didn’t want this to go on forever haha.**

**But I hope you guys are loving this book so far, because I am!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. 4

**"𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐝"**

**-Third Person-**

**AJ didn’t know how she managed to convince her mother for her to go to this party. She thought that she would actually say ‘no’. But she actually said ‘yes’. Yeah, big mistake there, mom.**

**AJ had actually stolen a bottle of tequila from her mother’s alcohol cabinet. She had found the cabinet accidentally a couple of days ago, while she was looking for a bowl for her cereal.**

**So, here she was at Liz’s house, downing that bottle of tequila faster than anyone could. If someone actually knew her and was friends with her, they would tell her to stop. But being the introverted person she is, she knows no one except for MJ.**

**AJ really feels like she’s been having a hard time fitting in at Midtown. I mean, she’s only been there for like a day, it does take some getting used to. But, she’s always been able to fit in at all the schools she has gone to, when she lived in Los Angeles.**

**All these kids that go to this school, are the same but different. AJ is the only one who is just different from the inside and out. She feels like such an outcast. She feels like she’s gonna fall behind.**

**AJ was walking outside to get some fresh air -- and trying to keep a distance from Flash (she hates Flash!), and she sees Peter and his friend Ned get out of a car. AJ smiled softly, and stumbled her way down over to Peter and Ned.**

**“Hey, boys~” AJ greeted in a slurred tone, throwing her arm around Peter, and Peter’s Aunt May looked over to AJ, and she smiled softly. Oh is this a bad time that AJ is actually drunk and high at the same time?**

**“So this must be AJ. I’m May Parker, Peter’s Aunt. Peter has told me a lot about you.” May says and AJ smiled teasingly.**

**“You’ve been talking about your aunt about me?” AJ asked**

**“Okay, we’re going bye, May!” Peter exclaimed and him, Ned, and AJ started walking away from May’s car.**

**“You’ve been talking about me?” AJ asked again and Peter just groaned.**

**“No. I mentioned you, and May says that she wants to see you for dinner. But you’re better off with take out.” Peter says and AJ just laughed, taking a drink of her alcohol.**

**“Did you bring that?” Peter asked, pointing at the large bottle of tequila in her hand.**

**“Yep.” AJ nodded as she took another swig of it.**

**AJ, Peter, and Ned walked in the house, and AJ just didn’t want to be inside the house again, she’d have to deal with Flash. Ugh.**

**“DJ Flash!” A voice yelled from the DJ station, and AJ just rolled her eyes and walked away from Peter and Ned.**

**“Hey, you must be AJ.” AJ heard a voice and she turned around to see Liz. Oh boy.**

**_Uh, well this is awkward,_ ** **AJ thought**

**“Uh, yeah, I am.” AJ says as she was gripping the bottle of alcohol in her hands.**

**“I didn’t think anyone would bring their own alcohol, so umm be careful.” Liz states and she just walked off from her, and walked over to Peter and Ned.**

**“What the hell was that?” AJ muttered to herself**

**“So, I see you met, Liz.” MJ states as she had bread covered in jam in her hands.**

**“Yeah, I did. I don’t think she likes me.” AJ says as she took another swig from her alcohol. Offering it to MJ, who took the bottle, and took a swig from it, almost dropping the bottle from how strong it was, she coughed up her lungs. AJ laughed at her. MJ gave the bottle of tequila back to AJ, who was still just busy laughing at her friend’s reaction to the alcohol.**

**“Jesus, what is that?” MJ asked her**

**“Tequila. Straight from my mother’s alcohol cabinet. She won’t miss it. She’s got enough alcohol in that cabinet more than I can count. So one bottle missing won’t hurt.” AJ answered.**

**“I didn’t expect you to come to this lame party.” MJ says to AJ and AJ snickered, looking over at MJ with a funny look.**

**“Well, you’re here too.” AJ states and MJ shrugged, taking a bite of her toast with jam on it.**

**“Well, what are you gonna do, now that you’re here?” MJ asked**

**“I’m gonna get thrashed!” AJ exclaimed with a soft laugh, and she walked off from MJ, taking big swigs of the tequila.**

**Meanwhile over to Peter and Ned, they watched as AJ was just dancing to the song that was playing. Peter saw how her body was moving to the beat, and how she had this grand smile on her face that could cure anyone’s sadness.**

**Peter doesn’t know how long he was standing there, just staring at AJ, it sure felt like hours, but it’s only been a few seconds.**

**“Dude, what are you doing? She’s here. Spider it up.” Ned says to Peter bringing him out of his trance that was stuck on AJ.**

**“No, no, no. I can’t... I cannot do this. Spider-Man is not a party trick, okay? Look, I’m just gonna... be myself.” Peter says**

**_Yeah, be myself by talking with AJ,_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**“Peter, no one wants that.” Ned says and Peter looked at him, offended by his remark.**

**“Dude.” Peter mumbled, and then started to make his way over to where AJ was.**

**AJ felt her body heat up, as this rush of adrenaline coursed through her veins, as she was just standing in the middle of the room, watching Peter walk over to her.**

**_Oh god, oh god, oh god!_ ** **AJ’s mind raced**

**“H-hey.” AJ stuttered, cursing herself in her head. She didn’t mean to stutter. She didn’t want to. It just happened.**

**She barely knows this guy, and he’s been bouncing around in her mind all day yesterday, and all day today. AJ doesn’t even want Peter to be involved in her life. AJ can see how innocent Peter is, so she doesn’t want him involved. Her life is too fucked up, and if she slips up one time, and he sees it, she knows it would fuck him up.**

**“Hey, I was wondering how you were doing.” Peter says, and AJ could feel her breathing starting to pick up a little bit. AJ ran her shaky fingers through her hair, while letting out a shaky chuckle.**

**“I-i’m doing g-good.” AJ stuttered again, and AJ knew that this was a sign of an anxiety attack. She doesn’t know why though. All that happened was Peter walking up to her.**

**Maybe it’s him.**

**Maybe AJ cares for him too much, and she doesn’t want to see him get hurt or be disappointed because of her. Because, that will surely happen, if he sticks around near her.**

**“Hey, you okay? You’re sweating pinballs.” Peter states, and AJ felt sweat roll down her face, and she took a shaky breath, and nodded.**

**“Yeah. It’s just the alcohol.” AJ says telling a half lie. Yes, the alcohol was making her sweat, but it was also the anxiety attack she was having.**

**“I could get you a bottle of water--” Peter started but he was cut off by the sound of a voice that AJ wanted to punch so bad.**

**“Penis Parker, what’s up?” Flash asked**

**Flash plays a honking sound on the stereo system.**

**Oh, how bad, AJ wanted to hit him over the head.**

**“So, where’s your pal Spider-Man? Let me guess. In Canada with your imaginary girlfriend?” Flash asked, and AJ rolled her eyes.**

**Honking noise again. Everyone around them laughs except Peter and AJ.**

**“That’s not Spider-Man. That’s just the hot new girl AJ.” Flash stated and AJ just scoffed, feeling her anxiety attack, being replaced with this feeling of anger.**

**The crowd boos and chuckles. Peter frowns.**

**“Peter, just don’t listen to him --” AJ started but Peter looked over at her cutting her off.**

**“I’ll get you the water.” Peter says, with a tone of anger in his voice, and he walked off, leaving AJ just confused.**

**“What the hell was that about?” AJ muttered, and she took one final swig of the tequila that she had, and she groaned.**

**“Great,” AJ sighed**

**AJ decided she was gonna wait for Peter to come back with the water bottle, he said he was gonna get for her. Yeah, if she knew that he actually left the house, and is not getting the water for her.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ has been waiting for Peter for like ten minutes, before she realized that he wasn’t coming back. AJ sighed, “I’m going home.” AJ whispered, while she pushed herself off the wall.**

**AJ stumbled her way out of Liz’s house, and she started to stumble her way back home. Yes, this is not really a good idea for not calling her mother to pick her up. But she didn’t really want her mother to find out that she was both drunk and high.**

**As AJ was walking home back to her apartment, staring up at the beautiful New York night sky, hoping that her mother was asleep, and not up waiting for her. There was only something that was running through her drunken head. And that was . . .**

**Where the hell did Peter Parker go?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!**

**Sorry for the delay!!**

**It’s been 11 days since I updated this story and I wanted to say sorry about that, I was just really busy with school, I am a high school senior if you didn’t know that.**

**But since Thanksgiving break is tomorrow, I will have plenty of time to update!**

**So, we got a little bit of feelings from AJ, but trust me there will be more of that.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. 5

**"𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧?"**

**-Third Person-**

**When I say, AJ felt like absolute hell, I mean it. She woke up with this blistering headache, and she felt like she was gonna puke up her guts. All she knows that the bottle of tequila was a mistake on her part.**

**Note to self: Don’t drink a whole bottle of tequila under an hour.**

**AJ got out of her bed, stumbling over to her dresser, but she actually fell on the ground, and she fell to the ground hard, as she hit her head against the wooden floor, nearly bursting into tears from the pain of her headache just skyrocketed.**

**“Shit,” AJ shakily whispered, as she tried to hold in her tears, while she was trying to get herself up from the hard wooden floor.**

**When AJ finally got herself up, she grabbed some painkillers from her drawer, and took them without having water to wash it down with -- which sucked ass, but she really didn’t have any time to be fucking around.**

**AJ turned her head, and she saw that she had about forty five minutes, before she had to leave for school, so that was a good thing. AJ groaned, putting her pill bottle back into her drawer, burying it under her clothes, while she grabbed some other clothes from another pile, so she could have a proper shower.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ fiddled with her sweater, as she stood in the girls bathroom, just staring at herself, and oh my god she looked terrible. Her red rimmed brown eyes made it stand out more, and how the eyebags that circled around her eyes just brought out the redness in her eyes.**

**She’s broken. She knows it. Hell maybe everyone else can see it as well. She sighed as she looked at her broken figure in the mirror, and all she wanted to do was punch the mirror and turn it into shatters.**

**But she can’t let that person win.**

**So, she wiped at her eyes, and took a deep breath, and just turned away from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. Only to run into Peter. Who she hasn’t seen since last night.**

**“Oh, hey, AJ, uh nice beanie.” Peter greeted, and complimented her as well, which caused her pale cheeks to start to heat up a bit.**

**“T-thanks,” AJ stuttered, but then cleared her throat and continued, “Uh, where were you last night?” She asked him.**

**“What do you mean?” Peter asked her, as they started to walk the empty hall together. The way his voice bounced off the walls, just made her heart start to race.**

**“The party? My mind may be a little hazy and I might not remember much, but what I do remember is you going to get me a water bottle, but then you never came back.” AJ states, which made Peter stop in his tracks, and AJ followed his sudden stop.**

**“Crap, uh, I-i’m so sorry, AJ, something had come up, and I needed to leave at that second.” Peter stammered, trying to explain his situation and AJ just laughed softly, waving her hand to make him stop rambling.**

**“It’s fine, I left like ten minutes later anyway.” AJ said**

**“Who drove you?” Peter asked, and AJ just looked at her shoes.**

**“I uh I walked home.” AJ muttered, but with Peter’s enhanced hearing, he heard what she said, and widened his eyes.**

**“Are you insane? Why’d you walk home by yourself? You know New York is dangerous.” Peter said in a direct tone, which made it sound like he was scolding her, which made AJ confused.**

**“Jeez, calm down there, Pete, I’ve walked back home by myself before in Los Angeles where LA is more dangerous than New York.” AJ says and Peter looked like he didn’t believe her, but he dropped it because he really didn’t want to make her mad.**

**“Now, I’m gonna get to class, and you should do the same.” AJ says and she walks off from the boy, leaving him in the hallway just confused . . . but intrigued. There was something about the girl that just wanted him to get closer to her. But then he realized: what the hell is he doing? He likes Liz, so why is he going after the new girl?**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ was walking down the sidewalk with ‘This Is Gospel’ by P!ATD playing at fullblast, because she actually had the worst day, she didn’t think after talking with Peter, the day could actually get worse . . . but oh it did.**

**AJ spent her lunch just out behind the school, getting high, and she actually got a panic attack when she did it. That was the first time she had gotten a panic attack, since the first time she got high, which was three years ago. God, how terrible it felt.**

**The way she felt her heart pounding hard, so hard that she thought it was gonna burst out of her chest. How her hands were shaking, they were shaking so badly, she had dropped her joint and it had been put out. How her breathing was just quickening of how each second had passed. The way she just wanted to run into someone, so they could hold her, so they could comfort her, so they could just . . . be there for her.**

**But no one was there for her. She had to deal with this by herself. Well, I guess that was her fault. Will getting high keep causing her to have panic attacks? What if this was a warning to stop before she overdosed again. Oh god. During that panic attack, half of her brain kept going to Peter, and the other half was fighting the thoughts of Peter flashing in front of her eyes.**

**AJ sighed as she decided that she can’t keep doing this. AJ doesn’t want to go through another panic attack that feels like she is dying or feels like she is overdosing again. She really doesn’t want to have to go through that feeling of that pain again.**

**This is time for her to take responsibility for herself. This is time to change herself. This is time for her to live, for herself, for her mother, and for . . . Peter.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!**

**This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others hehe sorry about that, but the next couple of chapters are gonna be a bit longer.**

**So. . . AJ has decided she will start to get clean . . . I know it’s so soon, but it will go downhill from here, this is just the beginning.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAE]**


	8. 6

**"𝐈 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬. 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭"**

**-Third Person-**

**Day one of being clean, starts now.**

**AJ doesn’t really know if she could really do it, to be honest. The process is going to be real long and real hard, but she has to try to keep herself clean, try to fight those urges for a hit. Those urges to drink also. She has to be sober and clean from drugs.**

**AJ pulls her hair up into a ponytail, while putting a hat on top of it, pulling her ponytail through the hole of the hat. Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror, placing her hands on top of the sink, so she could get a good look at herself.**

**Taking a shaky breath, she says, “You got this, AJ. You got this.”**

**Backing away from the sink, she walked out of her bathroom, and she saw her mother eating some breakfast. Her mother looked up to her and just gave her this blank expression. That’s the expression she’s been giving her ever since she got back from rehab . . . at this point AJ has gotten used to it.**

**“Oh by the way, you’re gonna be going to Washington to see your cousins, this weekend.” Her mother told her, and AJ widened her eyes -- wait so she’s going to be going to the place that she hates the most? Her aunt’s house?? Her aunt hates her and the feeling is mutual. That actually made her feel really angry.**

**But all she had to say was, “Ok,” and she walked out of her apartment, just in a fit of rage.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“Hey, so what’s got you all in a pissy mood?” MJ asked AJ as she was going to the line for breakfast in the cafeteria. She actually made it in time for breakfast, that is an actual shocker.**

**“My mother is sending me to Washington for the weekend to spend time with my cousins, by the way whom I despise.” AJ explained, as she grabbed an apple from the fruit display.**

**“Wow, does your mother hate you or something?” MJ asked and AJ sighed softly at the question she had asked.**

**“I wouldn’t be surprised if she did, to be honest.” AJ said and that confused MJ.**

**“Why?” MJ asked and AJ sighed, taking a bite of her apple.**

**“Well, I’m gonna have to explain it to you, but you have to promise to tell no one, not even Peter.” AJ told her and MJ nodded.**

**“Okay . . . but I really don’t tell Peter anything so this is going to be fine.” MJ says and AJ nodded, so AJ and MJ went to a secluded spot in the cafeteria, so AJ can make sure that no one can hear what she is going to tell MJ.**

**“Okay, so before you get all freaked out, I couldn’t tell you this because I really didn’t want you involved, but I’m getting better.” AJ started and MJ nodded, signaling for her to continue on, and AJ sighed, nodding, “So, I am a drug addict. And I have been since I was thirteen, thanks to the people at my middle school, wanting me to try it out, and when I did, I was hooked on it. In Los Angeles, I had my own drug dealer, and I would go to him if I needed a quick fix . . . which was really regular.” AJ continued, taking a deep breath as she paused, and MJ just felt really bad for the girl in front of her, she could tell how much this is affecting her, and how she really wants to get better.**

**“Then a few months before I moved here, I had actually overdosed on the drugs, and my mom is the one who found me, and sent me to rehab. It was just really awful in there. What made it only more awful, is that I found out that my parents had divorced while I was in there. My mom really wanted to move out here, because she wanted to get away from my dad, and that we had family here. But I really had no reason to stay clean . . . until yesterday.” AJ said and MJ was intrigued on what made her want to stay clean.**

**“What was it?” MJ asked**

**“Peter.” AJ says and MJ widened her eyes and they were wide like saucers.**

**“Peter? As in Peter Parker?” MJ asked and AJ nodded her head.**

**“Yeah, the last high really fucked me up hard, and it caused me to have a panic attack, and I swear to god, it felt like I was overdosing again, and to be honest, I was scared to go through that feeling again. But, my mind kept flashing to Peter’s face, and slowly I felt myself calming down, and nothing has ever made me calm down from a panic attack that bad, because I usually pass out during those.” AJ says and MJ was just feeling so much sympathy for her best friend, she had to go through all of this at such a young age, but she is still so strong.**

**“And I decided at that moment, I would try to get clean.” AJ finished and MJ smiled softly.**

**“Because of Peter?” MJ asked just to get confirmation, because she wanted to make sure, AJ wasn’t fucking with her, and that she was very serious.**

**“Yes. And yes, I’m being serious, I’m not fucking with you.” AJ said and she stood up from her seat, finally feeling that weight of everything being taken off her shoulders, and it felt like she could finally breathe again. But she still really feels like she couldn’t tell Peter about it. Yeah, she might be friends with him . . . hell she might even like him, but she just can’t put him through that pain . . . even though she’s planning on getting clean.**

**She just doesn’t want to put anyone she cares about through that type of pain ever again.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**Hehe, sorry for this chapter being so short ughhh I’m on a tight schedule today haha ughhh kill me now !!!**

**But I really can’t wait for the shit to go down, because I’m evil haha!!**

**OOP it is confirmed that AJ does like Peter, but we really don’t know if Peter likes her, we only have to find out in the next coming chapters.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	9. 7

**"𝐈𝐟 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐰𝐢𝐦𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐩𝐨𝐨𝐥𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐝𝐞𝐥𝐬, 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 "𝐚 𝐭𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐞". 𝐈𝐟 "𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮" 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞, 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐢𝐭, 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐭? 𝐓𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐬𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞"**

**-Third Person-**

**This trying to stay clean, was harder than it needed to be. AJ didn’t expect it to be this hard. AJ hasn’t really been clean before -- unless you count her two months in rehab. But, other than that, she hasn’t been clean in her whole three years doing drugs.**

**AJ has been trying to get her mind off the urges, by listening to music, writing her thoughts down in her journal, which ended up to be mostly her putting down cute little drawings . . . and the drawings were of Peter.**

**So, what AJ has been doing to keep her mind off the urges, is to do some early morning running. It actually helps. Surprisingly enough.**

**But, she has actually ran into Peter one time during her morning running, and my god was it awkward.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

***FLASHBACK***

**AJ is trying to control her breathing, as she was running through the park, basically on her way home from running for about thirty minutes. The clean and cool crisp air was comforting, as AJ was jogging back to her apartment.**

**This whole process was really comforting, as well. Trying to stay clean. Well the feeling of those urges were not comforting, it’s really making her go insane . . . but it’s all part of the process.**

**As she was jogging, she stopped dead in her tracks, and saw Peter with his hoodie up.**

**_What is he doing out here this early?_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**AJ was gonna just run around him, but Peter had noticed her.**

**“AJ?” Peter called and AJ stopped in her tracks again, and she stopped breathing for a split second.**

**“Shit,” AJ whispered softly and she turned around to face Peter’s confused face. “Hey, Peter.” AJ greeted**

**“What are you doing out this early?” Peter asked her, and she took her wireless earbuds out, and wrapped them around her neck.**

**“I was just going out for an early morning jog,” AJ answered and Peter nodded his head, “What are you doing out here this early?” AJ asked him**

**“Just walking.” Peter answered, and AJ nodded, and she fiddled with her sweater, and she sighed softly.**

**_Well this is awkward,_ ** **AJ thought**

**“I-i’m gonna go.” AJ stuttered and she had cursed herself inside her head, for stuttering in front of him again! Peter nodded, and AJ turned around and just bolted away from him.**

**_UGH! HOW EMBARRASSING!_ ** **AJ thought to herself as she was running.**

***FLASHBACK OVER***

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ was cracking her joints, as she was really not used to the morning jogs. She used to do them, when she still lived in LA, only when she had to do the mile for PE. That’s when she would do the jog.**

**“Ugh! I hate my life.” AJ groaned as she sat down in her seat next to MJ**

**“Why? I thought you were getting better.” MJ questioned and AJ just snorted**

**“Yeah, but I did an early morning jog this morning, and my whole body is sore.” AJ just said while her voice was muffled, in the arms of her sweater.**

**“Did you see Peter this time?” MJ asked and AJ shook her head, and sighed as she lifted her head up a little.**

**“No, and I’m kinda glad. It was so awkward last time I saw him.” AJ states**

**“But don’t you like him?” MJ asked and AJ just froze in her seat -- she really never told MJ that she had a crush on Peter. Besides it wouldn’t really matter since Peter likes Liz and not her.**

**“Yeah, but it really doesn’t matter. He likes Liz not me.” AJ states**

**“Don’t say that . . . he could like you.” MJ says and AJ looked over at her best friend.**

**“But the chances of that are like 0.1%.” AJ told her and she sighed**

**“But that is still a chance.” MJ tells her and AJ looks at her and sighed.**

**“Just drop it MJ, please.” AJ told her and MJ sighed and nodded, giving into her wishes, she really doesn’t want to piss her off.**

**“Alright.” MJ whispered**

**AJ just sighed softly, as she messed around with her fingernails, that are in a desperate need for a trim, while she had in it her head, that there was no WAY in HELL that Peter would ever like her, since he barely knows her, and she barely knows him, but it feels like she’s known him forever.**

**This is just another reason why she doesn’t want to get close to him.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ was laying on the grass behind the school, just staring at the pretty clouds in the sky, and she could hear her fast pounding heart in her ears.**

**Yes you guessed it right folks, AJ was having another panic attack, but she really didn’t know the reason for this one, to be honest. All AJ was doing was sitting in the cafeteria, sitting with MJ, Ned, and Peter, but she suddenly got a panic attack, while talking with Peter, and she just had to leave, so he didn’t get to see her like that. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath so she can focus on calming her racing heart down.**

**“What are you doing out here?” AJ heard a way too familiar voice, that caused her eyes to shoot open, and she sat up from the ground, and she looked over to see Peter standing there, wearing his Midtown sweater, and he had this small smile on his face, and AJ just smiled softly back at him.**

**“Just getting fresh air.” AJ told him, as she layed back down on the ground, which caused Peter to lie down next to her, which surprised her and confused her.**

**_Why is he doing this? He likes Liz,_ ** **AJ thought**

**“Sometimes I just want to live in a world where it’s just quiet. The more quiet it is, the more peaceful it is.” Peter says and AJ looked over at him, and she turned over on her side.**

**“Why did you just say what was inside my head? I’ve been living in a world where there has been nothing but noise, but nothing is better than looking up at the pretty sky, and just letting everything go.” AJ says as her eyes go back up to the sky, avoiding Peter’s look.**

**“Is that why you drink and party all the time?” Peter asked her, and that question surprised her. No one really cared enough to ask her why she was drinking and partying all the time. Hell her own fucking mother, couldn’t even ask that. That’s all AJ really wanted. For someone to care.**

**“Most of the time,” AJ confessed, as she turned back over, so she was laying on her back. “With drinking and partying, you lose yourself in the moment, and all this noise you have in your head and your heart, just floats away when you get caught up in that moment. Sometimes it’s by yourself, but most of the time it’s with someone you love and care the most.” AJ continued**

**And while she was talking Peter was listening to her intensively, and he had his eyes on her, while he had this soft look on his face, while she was talking. He was really confused about his feelings.**

**Before AJ came to Midtown, he was madly in love with Liz, but now that AJ has been here for a while, he really doesn’t know where his feelings really stand. He doesn’t know if he likes Liz or AJ.**

**“But, that’s really all in the past now.” AJ continued and that brought Peter out of his trance.**

**“What do you mean?” Peter asked her and she sighed softly**

**“I’m uh -- I stopped drinking and partying. My mom moved us out here for a fresh start, and I really don’t want to fuck it up.” AJ whispered, but it was loud enough for Peter to hear it.**

**_What does she mean by that?_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**“What do you mean?” Peter asked, voicing out his thoughts.**

**AJ just realized she said that she came to New York for a fresh start, and she wasn’t supposed to say anything about it. God, she can’t help but want to tell him anything.**

**“Shit, I wasn’t supposed to say anything.” AJ said as she stood up from the ground, basically ruining the moment that they had just seconds before.**

**“What’s wrong, AJ?” Peter asked**

**“Nothing, just forget what I said.” AJ said and she just ran off from him, leaving the poor boy really confused.**

**_What was that about?_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**_I’m such a fucking idiot!_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!**

**Oof there was a little bit of a moment but of course, I’m Raelee, I can’t have anything too happy in my books haha!!**

**Peter is starting to doubt his feelings and the poor boy is confused haha!!**

**But of course, this where shit starts to go down tbh, because I love my books to have tension and angst haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	10. 8

**"𝐎𝐡, 𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞"**

**-Third Person-**

**“Ugh, I really don’t want to go to Washington tomorrow.” AJ complained as she sat on MJ’s bed, while MJ was sitting at her desk chair. AJ just spent the last hour, ranting on how she accidentally messed up, and MJ was just listening to it, as a good friend should.**

**“You and me both.” MJ said and AJ looked over at her.**

**“The Decathlon?” AJ asked and MJ nodded and AJ sighed, great. She’s going to Washington to avoid Peter, but he’s on the decathlon team, so he’s going to be in Washington, and she’s gonna see him.**

**“If you’re wondering, no, Peter is not gonna be there. He quit the team a week ago.” MJ says and AJ just sighed in relief.**

**“Thank god.” AJ whispered and MJ chuckled at her friend.**

**“Are you ever going to tell Peter about your ex drug problem?” MJ asked her friend, and AJ just looked over at her with this wide eye look.**

**“Are you insane? No, I will NEVER tell him about it.” AJ told her, as she crossed her legs, and MJ was just confused about it.**

**_She’s gonna have to tell him someday,_ ** **MJ thought to herself**

**“I know, I’m gonna have to tell him about it someday, but not right now.” AJ told MJ, as she just sighed annoyed, as she messed around with her sweater thread. She’s in way too deep, for her to just break down now, and just tell him everything.**

**She can’t do that. She just can’t.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ really doesn't think that she can keep it up with avoiding Peter. Hell, she’s friends with him, Ned, and MJ. She might as well hang out with Flash, to avoid him completely. But she really is not that desperate to damage her mental health more.**

**Peter keeps trying to talk with AJ, but she just straight up ignores him, or she just walks past him when he tries to talk to her. It hurts AJ to do this to him, but she is not the only one who is hurting. Peter is hurting too. He really doesn’t understand why his friend is basically ignoring him for no reason at all.**

**He just wants to know why.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ was yet again behind the school, with her laptop on her legs, while she was trying to finish her thesis statement for English class. It’s due right after lunch, and she’s not even half way done yet, so she’s fucking screwed.**

**“Why did I know you would be here?” AJ hears Peter’s voice, and AJ really couldn’t just run away this time, because that would take her too long.**

**“It’s my safe spot, I guess.” AJ says to Peter as she didn’t look at him, because she was so focused on her English paper.**

**Hey, at least she talked to him.**

**“AJ, will you at least just look at me, so I know you’re not completely ignoring me?” Peter asked and AJ sighed softly.**

**“I’m a little busy here, Peter.” AJ told him and he sighed annoyed, and he sat down next to her.**

**Peter saw how fast AJ was typing up her English assignment, and he saw how cute her focused face looked, that he couldn’t help but smile at.**

**When AJ finally got the last sentence of her English paper done, she could feel eyes on her the whole time, and she looked over to just see Peter smiling at her, and that caused her cheeks to heat up.**

**“What are you smiling at?” AJ asked as she turned her head away from him.**

**“You.” Peter simply said and AJ just chuckled, as she turned more red from that comment.**

**“You’re lucky that if I wasn’t going to Washington this weekend I would’ve asked if you wanted to hang out.” AJ stated**

**“Why are you going to Washington?” Peter asked and AJ sighed.**

**“My mom is making me hang out with cousins and my aunt who I despise, I swear she knows I hate her, and she knows she hates me, so I don’t know why she’s making me go over there.” AJ explained, as she closed her laptop, not before she turned her English assignment, so she won’t have to stress herself out anymore.**

**“Wow that must suck.” Peter said and AJ nodded**

**“Yeah, it does. I just want my mother to consider my feelings sometimes,” AJ says and Peter nodded, staying silent. “Do you get what I mean?” AJ asked and Peter shrugged and shook his head.**

**“Not really. I don’t really have a mother. . . or a father. My parents died when I was really young,” Peter says and AJ just felt herself get really guilty. “It’s always been me and my uncle, until he died recently as well. So it’s just me and May.” Peter continued and AJ just looked down at her shoes, just feeling really sad for the boy.**

**Losing a parent is hard enough, but losing both of your parents is something no kid should ever have to go through. AJ doesn’t really know what she would do if she lost her mother. Yeah, sure her mother pisses her off, but she is still her mother, and she does love her, and she does get what she’s trying to do for her.**

**“Wow, that’s just - - that sucks.” AJ says and Peter nodded.**

**“Yeah. I don’t really remember what my parents looked like, since I was so young when they died. I really don't know how I would be if they were still alive.” Peter says and AJ sighed.**

**“I have a feeling you would still be the same.” AJ says and Peter looked at her with this small smile.**

**“Thanks.” Peter thanked her quietly, and she nodded and smiled as well.**

**AJ leaned her head against the wall, and she sighed softly looking up at the sky . . . it was peaceful. She loved the silence. Even though sometimes she would want to beg for attention and just to hear someone talk, but even then, she still loved the quiet.**

**“Hey, uh, I gotta go, but I’ll see you later.” Peter says and that’s when the peace ended.**

**_Why couldn’t this last forever?_ ** **AJ thought**

**“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” AJ nodded, and Peter got up from his spot, and he began to walk off from AJ, and AJ just groaned, as she leaned against the brick wall again. “Why do I have to like you Peter Parker?” AJ asked herself, and with Peter’s enhanced hearing, he heard AJ say the words she said, which made him stop in his tracks.**

**_She likes me?_ ** **Peter thought to himself, as he turned to look over at the girl, who was busy packing up her stuff. Peter then started to walk off quickly, so she wouldn’t see him linger, but it was too late, she already did.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 8!!!**

**The next chapter is where shit goes down!!!**

**AHHH I’M EXCITED FOR IT!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	11. 9

**"𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭, 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐡, 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞"**

**-Third Person-**

**Spending four hours on a bus, is not how AJ really wanted to spend her time. Like she really wants to get off the bus, because of how creepy the people are. This one guy literally was just staring at her, for like the first half hour. Three hours have passed and now she’s gonna be on the bus for another hour.**

**_Kill me,_ ** **AJ thought**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Ah, she finally made it to Washington, she can finally breathe. She knows her way to her aunt’s house, because she’s been here multiple times. So it was really easy for her to find her way to her aunt’s house -- oh sorry, she lives in a hotel.**

**She walked inside the hotel, and she saw kids in yellow jackets, and by the curls of MJ’s hair, she knew this was the decathlon team. AJ smiled softly, and she walked up to them, and the closer she got, the more she saw of Peter, and that made her stop in her tracks.**

**_What’s Peter doing here?_ ** **AJ thought**

**When Peter turned his head, he saw AJ standing there, just in a state of shock, and he was shocked as well. MJ probably told AJ that he wasn’t on the team anymore, and now that she sees him there, she’s just confused.**

**“Oh hey, AJ.” MJ greeted and AJ waved, while her eyes were still on Peter, and everyone turned and looked over at AJ.**

**“AJ, what are you doing here?” Liz asked and AJ looked over at her, why did she sound like she really didn't want AJ to be here?**

**“Umm, visiting family.” AJ answered and Liz just nodded and walked off with the other members of the decathlon team.**

**“Umm, good seeing you, AJ.” Peter quickly said before him and Ned just took off, leaving AJ and MJ together in the lobby.**

**“I thought you said, Peter quit the team.” AJ said to her friend, with her arms crossed, and MJ was just confused as AJ was.**

**“He did. I don’t know why, he decided to show up, he maybe changed his mind about something.” MJ said and AJ sighed softly and shook her head.**

**“Whatever. I just spent four hours on a hot bus, with a bunch of perverted men, staring at me, I’m gonna go up to my aunt’s room, and I’ll see you later.” AJ says and MJ nodded, and they parted ways and AJ went to the elevator and pressed the button for her aunt’s floor.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ really couldn’t take the insults from her aunt and her cousins. It’s annoying. And she’s starting to really get pissed off by it. These insults are like: Why’d you change your hair? Why’d you go to rehab? Why’d you take drugs? How much weight have you gained since you’ve been to rehab? Or this one is her personal favorite: How could this boy ever like you?**

**Like these people are supposed to be her family, and here they are, talking trash about her, right in front of her! She doesn’t think she’s gonna be able to last the weekend -- actually doesn’t think she’s gonna be able to last the day. Since she is leaving in the middle of the day.**

**Her aunt and her cousins have decided to go shopping, while AJ has decided to go see the Washington Monument, and actually get to go inside for the tour. She’s always wanted to do that, and now she can.**

**“We won!” A student exclaimed, and she looked over to see Flash holding a golden trophy, and she smiled softly, so the team did win the decathlon. That’s good.**

**“You guys, I am so proud of you.” Liz says**

**“Told you we didn’t need Peter.” Flash says as they walked towards the monument, and that got AJ confused -- where the hell was Peter?**

**“Oh hey, hotness.” Flash greeted AJ, who just proceeded to give him the middle finger, as she walked over to the line for the x-ray, and her phone had rang, and she looked down at her phone, and saw it was Peter.**

**“Peter?” AJ answered**

**‘Oh thank god, you answered. AJ, you need to talk to Ned, as soon as possible and tell him to call me --’ Peter was talking and talking really fast, until Liz walked over to her and took her phone from her.**

**“Peter, is that you?” Liz asked and AJ just looked at Liz with this heavy heavy glare, that she basically took her phone from her.**

**“Oh, hey, Liz.” Peter greeted as he was on top of a bus, trying to get to the Washington Monument, as he learned that the glowy thing that Peter found is actually a bomb, and that Ned still has it.**

**‘Is that Liz?’ Karen, Peter’s suit AI, asked**

**Peter jumps from the bus, tumbles on his back, and starts running.**

**“Please put AJ back on the phone.” Peter told Liz**

**‘You should tell her how you feel.’ Karen told Peter, but he wasn’t listening.**

**Peter tries to put a word in edgewise but Liz ignores him and talks on.**

**“You flake! You are so lucky we won. You know, I want to be mad, but I’m more worried. Like, what is going on with you?” Liz asked, and AJ just looked over at her, wondering if she will get her fucking phone back, but the security guard, was waving his hand, trying to get her through, and AJ just groaned and walked through the metal detector.**

**Now at the Lincoln Memorial, Peter is running towards the Washington Monument.**

**“Liz, I have to talk to AJ. It’s really important!” Peter exclaimed to Liz, and AJ was just standing waiting for her phone to but on the stupid x ray belt, so she can get it back.**

**“Miss, all items on the belt, please.” The security guard said**

**“Liz, there’s something in Ned’s backpack! It’s really dangerous. Don’t let it go through an X-ray.” Peter says**

**Not hanging up, Liz puts AJ’s phone through the X-ray machine along with Ned’s backpack, that was placed before AJ walked through. Ned walks through the scanner, oblivious, and moves to collect his backpack. AJ moved over from Liz to grab her phone, from the belt, and saw that the call had been dropped, which she had groaned at. The X-ray scanner screen buzzes.**

**“Liz? Liz! Damn it.” Peter cursed as he kept running, and the Washington Monument came into view as he got closer.**

**Ned puts on his bag, while AJ put her phone into her pocket. The students enter an elevator.**

**“Hey, Mr. Harrington, can I be the one to tell Peter he’s expelled?” Flash asked Mr. Harrington, and AJ just rolled her eyes, as she leaned against the wall of the elevator.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Outside the Washington Monument, Peter webs his backpack to a tree.**

**The elevator is steadily climbing upwards. The core in Ned’s backpack begins to glow.**

**“The Washington Monument is 555 feet, 5 and 1/8 inches tall. Notice how the marble and granite are cut around the stone.” The tour guide said in such a monotone voice, that it was boring the hell out of AJ.**

**The energy core erupts with light, breaking glass, and the tip of the monument cracks.**

**That caused AJ to freak out just a little bit, as she grabbed onto the wall of the elevator, as it shook just a little bit, scaring her.**

**Peter arrives at the base of the monument.**

**“Did you hear that?” A tourist asked**

**“No, no, no, no, no, no. Karen, what’s going on up there?” Peter asked panicking as he saw the monument begin to crack.**

**‘The Chitauri core has detonated and caused severe structural damage to the elevator.’ Karen told him**

**The spider suit provides Peter a view inside the monument, and it is shown that several people are gathered inside the elevator.**

**“Oh, no.” Peter muttered**

**“AJ and my friends are up there!” MJ exclaimed, and that caused Peter’s eyes to widen, at the thought of AJ being up there in danger, and not down on the ground safe with MJ.**

**“What?” Peter asked and he turned to MJ and then he realized he panicked a little bit, “Uh... Don’t worry, ma’am. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Peter states**

**“Excuse me, excuse me.” Peter exclaimed as he ran through the crowd of people, and when he reached the monument, he saw how tall it was. “Oh, my god, that’s tall.” Peter whispered, as he leaped on it and began to crawl up it.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**On the elevator, Ned drops his backpack. The small space is filled with smoke.**

**“Oh, my god. Look at the ceiling.” Flash says**

**AJ looks up to see glowing red crack cuts across the elevator ceiling, which caused her to panic a little bit. She should’ve just gone shopping with her aunt.**

**“Just stay calm, everyone.” Liz told them**

**“Oh, we are all going to die here.” Abe says, and that made AJ panic more.**

**Back outside the monument, MJ peers up at Peter. He’s climbing on the monument, and has gotten so high that he’s merely a dot seen from below.**

**‘Estimating 10 minutes before catastrophic failure.’ Karen told Peter as he was climbing the monument.**

**“We're freakin' screwed.” Charles said, and AJ just could feel her heart racing a mile a minute.**

**“Okay guys, I know that was scary, but our safety systems are working.” The tour guide says**

**‘The safety systems are completely failing.’ Karen says to Peter as he was now panting from being out of breath, as he was climbing the monument as fast as he could.**

**“We're very safe in here.” The tour guide told everyone, and that caused AJ to scoff silently.**

**_Safe my ass!_ ** **AJ thought**

**‘The occupants are in imminent mortal danger.’ Karen told Peter**

**“I'm going as fast as I can!” Peter exclaimed, as he pulled himself up with a web.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Park rangers open the doors to the elevator shaft. The tour guide opens a hatch in the ceiling of the car, and looks out.**

**Peter kept climbing up the monument.**

**Cindy is pulled out of the elevator.**

**“Let's go. Give me your hand.” A park ranger told the other students, but AJ was just still glued to the wall of the elevator as she was too scared to move.**

**‘You now have 125 seconds until catastrophic failure.’ Karen told Peter**

**Peter’s hand slipped from the monument a little.**

**“What? Why?” Peter asked**

**‘Unexpected motion has caused the deterioration to escalate.’ Karen says**

**The spider suit shows the elevator. The park rangers rescuing the students are making the elevator move.**

**“How do I get in there?” Peter asked**

**‘Activating reconnaissance drone.’ Karen says**

**The emblem on Peter’s suit detaches, and the spider-shaped robot flies up over the monument.**

**“Whoa, has that been there the whole time? That’s awesome.” Peter says**

**‘Locating optimal entry point.’ Karen says**

**The small drone finds a window.**

**‘Proceed to the southwest window.’ Karen told Peter**

**“Karen, I'm on my way.” Peter says**

**Peter moves around the monument, and continues climbing. Down below, people have started to gather to see what’s happening.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Abe peers down the long elevator shaft. AJ was just standing there, as she saw the other students starting to move slowly. AJ felt her eyes well up with tears, as she felt herself start to panic a little bit more, as she was still clung to the elevator wall.**

**Peter reaches the top of the monument. Pausing, he turns onto his back and clings to the cracked stone. Cautiously, Peter peers over the edge to the ground far below.**

**“Okay. Oh, my god. Okay.” Peter says as his voice was shaky.**

**He then takes panicky breaths and sticks to the wall.**

**‘What's wrong? You've reached the southwest window. Why are you hesitating?’ Karen asked him**

**“It’s fine. It’s just, I've just never been this high before.” Peter told her**

**Peter tries to shoo away the seagulls perched on the windowsill. Karen’s voice is calm and kind as she informs Peter.**

**‘You have also not reinstalled your parachute, so a fall from this height would most likely be lethal.’ Karen told him**

**Peter moves on top of the windowsill and the seagulls fly away.**

**“Perfect. Oh, my god.” Peter whispered**

**Peter kicked the window, but it wasn’t breaking.**

**“Why is it not breaking?” Peter asked**

**‘It's a four-inch ballistic glass. You'll have to create more momentum.’ Karen told him**

**Peter shoots a web against the monument wall and rappels down the strand until his feet lie flat against the glass. Jumping, he swings against the window. The glass cracks slightly.**

**AJ looked up when she saw feet kicking at the window, and she was confused, but when she saw the red and blue, she knew it was Spider-Man, but she still felt tears leave her eyes, as she felt a panic attack start fester up.**

**Police helicopters approach, guns ready. Speakers boom as a police officer speaks out.**

**“This is D.C. Metro police. Identify yourself.” The police yelled to Peter**

**“My friends are in there! My friends are in there! Stop!” Peter yelled**

**“Return to the ground immediately.” The police told him**

**Back in the elevator, Mr. Harrington asked, “Okay, who's next?”**

**Liz grabs Mr. Harrington’s shoulder, preparing to climb up.**

**“Me, it's my turn!” Flash exclaimed**

**Flash shoves Liz to get out first, and doesn’t give up the trophy.**

**“Flash, seriously? What the hell are you doing?” AJ asked in anger**

**“Come on.” Flash says**

**“Don't worry about the trophy.” Cindy told him**

**Flash climbs through the hatch in the ceiling of the elevator, and the car shakes.**

**All of the students scream, and AJ just feels herself beginning to sob quietly to herself.**

**Through the yet unbroken window, Peter is watching the students panic. He feels his heart just drop, when he sees tears rolling down AJ’s face, something he would never want to see again.**

**Peter stands against the window as police helicopters hover around him. An officer is aiming his gun in Peter’s direction.**

**“Stand down! Return to the ground immediately!” The police yelled**

**Peter is panting heavily, but he climbs to the top of the monument.**

**“Return to the ground or we will open fire!” Police yelled to Peter**

**The police officer follows Peter with the aim of his gun, but Peter disappears from his view to the other side of the monument.**

**“I got this.” Peter whispered to himself**

**“Take my trophy!” Flash yelled to the park rangers**

**The car shakes again under Flash’s feet.**

**“This is your last chance!” The police officer yelled**

**“Oh, I'm gonna die.” Peter mumbled**

**Peter jumps toward the closest helicopter and extends his web-wings, gliding over the menacing helicopter blades. He shoots a web at the skid, and swings toward the window.**

**“Break!” Peter yelled**

**The window shatters into pieces as Peter swings in, and the roof of the elevator is ripped off. The elevator starts to fall. Peter slides in toward the elevator shaft.**

**Liz, Ned, and AJ were screaming as the elevator shaft was going down at a fast pace. Peter shoots a strand of web onto the falling elevator, then braces his feet against the doors to the shaft. Liz, Ned, AJ, and Mr. Harrington are jostled in the elevator as it is stopped.**

**“I did it! Whoa!” Peter exclaimed**

**The doors break loose, and Peter falls after the plummeting elevator. It catches on a beam and Peter falls in through the ceiling on his back. The impact breaks off a wheel and the car starts to drop again. Peter shoots a web through the hole in the ceiling, stopping the elevator’s descent. Hanging upside down with his feet braced against the ceiling of the elevator, Peter grabs on to the strand of web, and tries to make his voice sound different as he helps his friends calm down.**

**“Ahem. Hey, how you doing? Don't worry about it. I got you.” Peter says, and his eyes made it over to AJ, who just had tears streaming down her face, and she had this look in her big brown tearful eyes, that Peter got soft at.**

**“Yes! Yes!” Ned exclaimed**

**Ned swings his fist in joy and relief, making the whole elevator wobble.**

**“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, big guy, quit moving around.” Peter exclaimed**

**“Sorry, sir. So sorry.” Ned apologized**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**With his web attached to the ceiling high above, Peter slowly pulls the elevator up the shaft. They reach an upper floor.**

**“Okay, okay.” A park ranger says**

**“Mr. Harrington, go. Ned, come on.” Cindy says as they get Mr. Harrington and Ned out of the elevator shaft.**

**“Alright. This is your stop.” Peter says**

**“Come on, Liz.” Ned says and they got Liz out, but AJ was still glued to the elevator wall, not really wanting to move -- too scared to move.**

**The metal elevator ceiling starts to bend under Peter’s feet.**

**“Go, go, go. Everybody out! Move it, people. Move it, move it!” Peter exclaimed**

**“Get AJ!” Ned exclaimed, and Peter looked over to the scared girl, who was not moving, because she really can’t move, it’s like she’s gone into shock, and she’s paralyzed.**

**“I-I can’t move.” AJ cried and that just hurt Peter’s heart.**

**As AJ was about to take a step forward, the ceiling snaps, causing the elevator shaft starting to fall.**

**“AJ!” Peter yelled**

**The elevator shaft was falling with AJ in it, but Peter webbed her hand, pulling her from the elevator shaft as it fell.**

**“You’re okay. You’re okay.” Peter told her, as she was just sobbing.**

**Peter pulls her up by the web, then takes her hand.**

**AJ was continuing to just sob her eyes out, as Peter got her to safety with the other students, and Ned had wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying to calm her down.**

**“So, uh, is everyone okay?” Peter asked while he was looking at AJ, who had nodded.**

**‘This is your chance, Peter. Kiss her.’ Karen told Peter, as AJ was staring at Peter. Karen was definitely not talking about Liz that’s for sure. Karen may be only an AI but she could tell that Peter likes AJ more than he likes Liz.**

**AJ and Peter hold a look. The web snaps, and Peter drops. The students, the teacher, and the park rangers look down the elevator shaft going after Peter as he falls.**

**“Thank you.” Mr. Harrington thanked**

**Flash peers down the shaft.**

**“Are you really friends with Peter Parker?” Flash asked and AJ looked over at him with a glare through her tears.**

**She really should’ve convinced her mother not to let her go to Washington.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!**

**Longer one here!!!**

**Oop the next one is going to be my favorite just to warn you guys!!!**

**Ahhhh this story is gonna get better from here!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAE]**


	12. 10

**"𝐈𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐛𝐚𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐈 𝐠𝐨𝐭. 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩"**

**-Third Person-**

**⚠DRUG OVERDOSE AHEAD⚠**

**At night, the students’ families meet them by the school bus. Liz’s mother hugs Liz.**

**“Mom.” Liz cried**

**“It’s okay. Alright.” Liz’s mom comforts her**

**AJ watched as each family embraced each other, while AJ was leaning against the bus, she saw Peter’s aunt run to Peter, and embrace him, and she smiled softly at that, but frowned, when she didn’t see her mother, come running to her. She only saw her mother come stomping over to her with this pissed off look.**

**“M-mom-” AJ stuttered but her mother held her hand up.**

**“I don’t want to hear it, AJ.” AJ’s mother said and AJ felt tears well up in her eyes, when her mother just brushed her off.**

**Peter looked over towards AJ, and his eyes went soft, when he saw her mother just walk off from AJ, and how sad AJ looked.**

**AJ saw Peter looking at her, and she just shook her head and brushed it off “It’s fine.” She mouthed to Peter, and he nodded, but he didn’t believe her, because with the stories he had heard from AJ about her mother, she doesn’t seem like a nice person.**

**AJ sighed shakily, as she gave a wave to Peter, who waved back, and AJ ran up to catch up with her mother so she can really not hear the end of her mother’s screams to her.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**When AJ walked in the apartment, her mother immediately slammed the door, which caused her to flinch a little bit.**

**“You’re a complete idiot, you know that?!” AJ’s mother yelled and AJ looked over at her with this confused look.**

**“How am I an idiot? No one knew that was going to happen!” AJ yelled back and AJ’s mother just rolled her eyes, not really giving a shit about what her daughter has to say, she is just so pissed off right now.**

**“I told you to stay with your aunt and your cousins! I told you not to go and wander off by yourself! I really don’t give a shit that you don’t like them or that they don’t like you, when I give you an order you follow it! Not go off by yourself and nearly get yourself killed!” Her mother yelled at her, and that just stung at AJ.**

**Does AJ’s mother seriously blame her for nearly dying?**

**“Are you seriously blaming me for nearly dying?” AJ asked in shock**

**“If you were with them, then I wouldn’t have to be picking you up from the school, you would’ve been with your aunt and cousins away from that mess.” AJ’s mother says and AJ just scoffed.**

**“I nearly fell out of an elevator shaft, and nearly died, the least you could fucking do, is to comfort me!” AJ yelled and AJ’s mother just scoffed.**

**“Sometimes I wish I hadn’t found you when you overdosed.” AJ’s mother told AJ, and that just really took a blow to her heart, and she felt tears well up in her eyes, and her lip started to quiver, as she tried to keep her sobs in.**

**“I hate you. I hate you so fucking much.” AJ shakily said, as she ran off into her room, and slammed the door.**

**AJ felt tears roll down her cheeks, and she slid down the door, and started to sob quietly, as she pulled her knees up to her chest.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**It’s been ten minutes, and AJ was still sobbing, while she had her knees up to her chest, then she heard the front door open and closing, signaling that her mother had left.**

**AJ wiped away her tears, and took a shaky breath.**

**_‘Sometimes I wish I hadn’t found you when you overdosed’_ **

**“Alright, mom. I’ll give you your wish.” AJ said, and she shakily stood up from her spot, and walked over to her dresser drawer, and she opened and moved a pile of clothes, to find the pill bottle, and she picked it up.**

**AJ sighed shakily, and she dumped about a dozen in her hand, and she stuck them all in her mouth and swallowed them.**

**Already feeling hazy, she grabbed her phone from her pocket, and she went to look for Peter’s contact, through her blurry vision.**

**_‘I’m sorry’_ ** **She texted, before she had begun to see spots, and she fell to the ground, dropping the bottle of pills down along with her.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

***ONE MINUTE BEFORE***

**Peter was worried about AJ, and the way her mother acted with her, when she went to pick her up from the school. It’s like she was pissed off that this happened to her. Who can be pissed off about their kid almost dying?**

**“What are you thinking about?” May asked her nephew as he looked deep in thought.**

**Peter sighed softly and he looked up at her, “AJ.” Peter simply said**

**“What about AJ?” May asked and Peter simply just shrugged.**

**“I don’t know, it’s just -- I’m worried about her. Her mother didn’t seem pleased to pick her up from the school, and AJ looked so sad.” Peter said to his aunt, and May sighed softly.**

**“Peter, it’s not really your business to be worried about how her mother and her act towards each other. Besides, you really don’t know if her mother was really mad at her.” May explained and Peter heard his phone go off, and he grabbed it from the table in front of him, and he saw it was a text from AJ.**

**‘AJ: I’m sorry’**

**That’s all it said. I’m sorry. Peter was confused on what that meant, but he sure did get a bad feeling when he read the text.**

**“What’s up?” May asked and Peter began to get really worried as he kept rereading the message.**

**I’m sorry. What does that mean?**

**“I need to go and see AJ.” Peter said and he stood up, and he ran out of the apartment, before May got a chance to really stop him.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Peter actually couldn’t believe that he remembered where AJ lived. I mean AJ told him the address once, if he ever wanted to come over, but with him being so busy with the flying vulture guy, and Spider-Man stuff, he really hasn’t got a chance to visit her.**

**Peter turned the doorknob to the front door, and the door was unlocked -- surprisingly enough. He walked in, and he saw AJ’s mother sitting on the couch, looking at him with this weird look.**

**“Who the hell are you?” She asked the boy and he was kind of freaked out from how scary she is.**

**“Umm, where is AJ?” Peter asked and she looked over to the hallway**

**“She’s in her room, and she’s been there ever since our fight.” Her mother said, and Peter just ran to the hallway, and he ran over to her bedroom door, and knocked on the door.**

**“AJ?” Peter called, but there was no answer.**

**Peter started to freak out just a little bit.**

**“AJ?” Peter called again while knocking more loudly on the door.**

**“What is with you kid, she’s probably just sleeping.” AJ’s mother told Peter, and Peter just shook his head, and he opened the door, and he saw AJ on the floor, with her phone a foot away from her, and she looked terrible. Her skin was turning a really muggy color. Peter’s face went pale when he saw a bottle of pills next to her phone, there were little pills on the hardwood floor signaling that she didn’t take the whole bottle, but still took enough to overdose.**

**“Oh my god!” AJ’s mother screamed, pulling Peter out of his shock as she ran past him and over to AJ. “Goddamit, AJ, why’d you do this again? I thought you were getting better.” AJ’s mother told AJ and that made Peter confused.**

**_She’s done this before?_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**“Kid, call the ambulance!” AJ’s mother yelled, and he nodded and he got his phone out, and called for an ambulance.**

**Tears welled up in his eyes, as he just kept looking at AJ’s lifeless figure, as her mother had turned her on her side, making her throw up, which Peter had turned his head at.**

**“Kid, stay with her, as I go get a wet rag.” AJ’s mother told Peter, and shakily nodded, and AJ’s mother ran out of the room, while Peter stayed with AJ.**

**“AJ, don’t you dare die on me - - please.” Peter begged as he was trying to keep his tears in but failing miserably.**

**Peter went to go see if she was breathing but she wasn’t. He couldn’t hear any shallow breaths, or any heartbeat.**

**Peter then begins to panic a little bit.**

**“S-she’s not breathing!” Peter cried out, as AJ’s mother ran back in with a wet rag.**

**Then right on cue the door opened up, and a couple of paramedics ran inside the room.**

**“She’s not breathing!” AJ’s mother exclaimed**

**“Okay, ma’am we need you and the kid to step out now.” The paramedic said and AJ’s mother nodded, and she grabbed Peter’s arm and they walked out of the room.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Peter texted May to tell her that he was fine, but AJ wasn’t. He also told her to stay home, because he really didn’t want her to worry about him.**

**MJ and Peter were waiting in the waiting room, as AJ’s mother was talking with a doctor, probably about AJ’s condition.**

**“She was getting better, why would she do this?” MJ asked and Peter looked up at her.**

**“AJ has done this before? Why?” Peter asked, trying to keep his sobs in.**

**“She didn’t want to tell you. But, there’s no point in that now. AJ was a drug addict, and when she moved here from LA, she had just gotten out of Rehab from overdosing the first time. But, she was gonna try to get clean. Because she thought of you.” MJ explained and Peter felt more tears roll down his face.**

**“What is that supposed to mean? Because of me?” Peter asked**

**“The last time she got high, she got a panic attack, and she thought of you, and thought about what would happen if you ever found out about it. So she decided to get clean. AJ always said she didn’t want you to know about it because of this exact reason. She was scared that she would fuck up and you would find her like this.” MJ said and Peter just felt like he couldn’t keep his sobs in so he finally let them go.**

**AJ’s mother walked back over to the two teenagers, and sighed softly, “She’s gonna be fine. They pumped her stomach, and they will keep her here for observation for another day.” AJ’s mother said and the two teens nodded at what she said.**

**“The doctor said that she was lucky, that Peter found her when he did, or else she would’ve died.” AJ’s mother continued and Peter nodded**

**“You could go see her if you want, Peter. She’s awake.” AJ’s mother told Peter in a soft and gentle voice, and he nodded.**

**“A-alright.” Peter stuttered, and he stood up and he began to walk over to AJ’s room.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!!**

**Wow this was just w o w!!**

**I feel bad!!**

**So, if you think the angst just stops there, well you’re wrong!!**

**There are only ten chapters left! Ten! Wow I didn’t expect this story to be done so soon! But there will be a sequel coming after this story is completed.**

**The last ten chapters are just gonna be pure angst, so I’m sorry haha!!**

**Also I really didn’t have a plan with this story, I’m honestly just getting ideas as I go, and I think it’s going pretty well haha!! It’s a really good thing I can improvise well.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	13. 11

**"𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐈'𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤 '𝐞𝐦 𝐚𝐥𝐥"**

**-Third Person-**

**Peter was nervous. He was getting closer and closer to AJ’s room. He really didn’t know what he was going to say to AJ. He didn’t know if he was gonna see her hooked up to wires or what. He was just -- scared to see her like this in the hospital.**

**Peter walked inside the room, and he saw AJ sitting in her hospital bed, with her arms crossed, and she really didn’t look happy. Peter cleared his throat, and AJ looked up at him and she just had an emotionless look on her face. She wasn’t happy.**

**_Oh god,_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**“My mom told me you were the one who saved me.” AJ says and Peter had nodded**

**“Y-yeah. I was the one who found you, and I called the ambulance --” Peter got cut off by AJ’s voice.**

**“Get out.” AJ told him and he was just shocked by that.**

**“W-what?” Peter stuttered**

**“Get the fuck out.” AJ snapped and he saw her eyes filled with tears, and he really didn’t want to have her get pissed off with him. He nodded and he backed out of the room, and walked off down the hall.**

**AJ was just sitting there with tears rolling down her face, as she watched Peter leave the room. She doesn’t know why she’s angry, but she’s just so fucking angry. She wanted to die. She wanted to leave the world. But, unfortunately that didn’t happen because of Peter. She’s angry with him for saving her, but she’s also angry with herself.**

**She’s angry with herself, because Peter had to see her like that, and she was getting better but she had to go and fuck it up. She just feels like her life is meaningless, and that she will always be a fuck up.**

**_Great, just fucking great!_ ** **AJ thought to herself, as she felt herself starting to sob to herself quietly, as she pulled her knees to her chest.**

**The sad thing is: She still likes Peter.**

**She will always like Peter.**

**She really needs to talk with MJ.**

**She really needs guidance.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Peter walked back inside in his apartment, and he just sat down on the couch, and May looked at him and she saw how sad he had looked, which made her really worried.**

**“How’s AJ?” May asked Peter and he sighed.**

**“Well, she’s alive and she’s gonna be okay.” Peter said and May nodded.**

**“Then what’s got you so upset?” May asked him**

**“She’s upset with me.” Peter said sadly, and that’s what May confused.**

**“Why is she upset with you? Didn’t you save her life?” May asked him and he nodded.**

**“Yeah, I really don’t know why she’s upset with me. She kicked me out when I walked in there. She really didn’t want me there. And I really don't know why. I’m just -- so confused.” Peter said, and the last part he said about him being confused, was not about AJ being mad at him, it’s about his feelings.**

**He really doesn’t know if he still likes Liz or if he likes AJ.**

**When he saved her at the Washington monument, he felt something in his heart twinge, after he got her up with the others. The way she looked at him, made him feel things.**

**“Peter, she’ll probably be fine tomorrow. She had a long night, so let her get that anger out of her system. She’s probably not even mad at you. She’ll probably apologize to you tomorrow.” May told Peter and he nodded slightly, but not really believing his aunt fully.**

**AJ really looked pissed off. A look that he hasn’t really seen before from her. AJ has always been more happy than pissed off. Peter really wanted to see her smile more than her pissed off face. That pissed off look really scared him, because there was just so much anger in that look.**

**“Alright.” Peter mumbled, as he was busy staring at the ground.**

**“It’s been a long night, why don’t you go and get some rest, okay?” May says and Peter nodded, and he stood up from the couch, and just went into his bedroom.**

**_What is going to happen to me and AJ now?_ ** **Peter’s thoughts asked**

**Peter fell asleep, with nightmares, of AJ’s lifeless figure, and how she looked when she saw him when he went to her hospital room.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“Why are you so pissed off with him, AJ? He saved your life, you know.” MJ says to AJ, as she had her knees still up to her chest.**

**“I know. I know. But, I’m more pissed off with myself than with him. I mean, I am pissed off with him, but more at myself.” AJ told MJ**

**MJ told AJ that she told Peter about her drug problem, and AJ couldn’t be mad at her, because she knew Peter was gonna probably find out about it anyway, but she really didn’t know it was gonna be like this.**

**AJ was really trying hard, but what her mother had said, really fucked with her head. She thought that she was gonna fulfill her mother’s wish, but then she woke up in the hospital bed, and she just felt a wave of anger rush through her when her mother told her that Peter is the one who had saved her.**

**“I get it. I get why you’re pissed off with yourself. I do. But you really didn’t have to take it out on Peter.” MJ told her and she sighed and nodded.**

**“I know. But, MJ what is the point of my life? I’m not living, I’m just existing.” AJ says and MJ looked at her with this look of anger.**

**“Avery Jones Evans, your life is important. Your life is important to your family, to your friends, to Peter. You don’t get to just check out, when it gets too bad.” MJ told her, and AJ sighed softly and she nodded. AJ really didn’t care that MJ used her full name, she really didn’t have an inch of care left in her.**

**She was just . . . empty.**

**She was also just tired. Tired of it all.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 11!!!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last chapter, but I really wasn’t planning on making it that long.**

**So there are only nine chapters left in Gasoline, and I’m so excited for these last nine chapters tbh!!!**

**Ahhh the angst is real haha**

**I really got to up the angst as each chapter goes on, because I’m evil haha**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	14. 12

**"𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐬, 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐬, 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐞𝐱𝐩𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐯𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬"**

**-Third Person-**

**AJ really didn’t like the stares she was getting. People heard that she had overdosed, and now they won’t stop looking at her. AJ knows Peter nor MJ told anyone about it, but nothing is a secret in high school. This is what AJ was afraid about. Her secret getting out.**

**AJ’s mother had made AJ flush the bottle of pills down the drain, but what AJ’s mother didn’t know is that AJ had another bottle hidden in her drawer. She’s really lucky her mother doesn’t go through her room.**

**AJ knows her mother feels guilty about what she had said to her, hell AJ was feeling guilty that she had done that, just for spite at her mother. God, she’s a terrible person. Now that she realizes it.**

**AJ has decided that she wanted to dye her hair again, because her tips were fading, and she decided she wanted to dye her hair, like a dark blue. She felt like it was the start of something new. Like a beginning to a new chapter.**

**AJ decided after what MJ told her, she was going to stay clean, and never touch another drug again. She was also never gonna touch alcohol again, until she was the legal age of twenty-one years old.**

**Even though she wanted to die, still wants to die, she’s gonna die the natural way, not something that she caused by herself.**

**But the thing was . . . she was still not talking with Peter. Yeah, I know what you’re thinking: Why in the hell is she not talking with Peter, if she wants to live? Yeah, AJ is really distancing herself from Peter, because she really doesn’t want to fuck up with him around again. She just can’t let that happen. And she just feels guilty for snapping at him back at the hospital, so she’s ignoring him.**

**AJ walked to her locker, putting the book she didn’t need in the locker, and keeping the ones she did need for her classes. When she closed her locker, she saw Peter staring at her, which caused her to jump.**

**She felt herself go through Deja Vu, because this is how she met Peter. Bumping into him on her first day at Midtown.**

**“Hey, AJ.” Peter greeted and AJ just sighed, and started walking away from him, but Peter had followed her.**

**“I like the hair. It really does good for you.” Peter complemented her awkwardly, and she could feel the awkwardness radiating off of him. Even though he was pretty awkward about it, the compliment made her cheeks start to heat up from it.**

**But, she was still not gonna let herself slip up. Not again.**

**“So, I uh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out --” Peter started to suggest, and AJ sighed and stopped walking and turned to face him.**

**“Peter, just leave me alone alright?” AJ asked and that caught Peter off guard. May, told him that she wouldn’t be angry at him anymore, but boy oh boy was she wrong. She’s still pissed at him.**

**“O-oh, alright.” Peter stuttered, and AJ nodded, and she walked off from him, and Peter felt like time just stood frozen, as he watched AJ walk away from him, and only AJ walk through the school hallway.**

**He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand why she’s treating him like this. AJ never told him the reason why. She’s been ignoring him, whenever he gets the chance to talk to her.**

**He just wants to talk with her.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Peter has been doing his Spider-Man patrols to get his mind off of AJ. But sadly it wasn’t working. Whenever he was thinking, his mind kept going back to that night where he found AJ. Near dead from a drug overdose.**

**He knows he shouldn’t be saving people, whenever he’s going through something, but he’s going to go insane, if he doesn’t do anything to take his mind off the person who is frustrating him the most.**

**Here Peter was just sitting on a roof, eating a sandwich that sadly wasn’t from Delmar’s, because Delmar’s was still being fixed from what happened with the situation at the bank.**

**He was debating if he wanted to call AJ, but he really doesn’t know if she would pick up or if she would ignore him, like she did all day today. Peter was trying to talk with her during chemistry and she literally asked the teacher if she could move seats next to MJ, and the teacher actually let her.**

**But, Peter decided to call her anyway. He really needed to hear her voice, even if it was just a voice message, he really didn’t care.**

**Peter could hear the ringing tone, and he knew that AJ’s phone was ringing and it wasn’t turned off, and he sighed in relief. Peter started to get hopeful that she would pick up the phone, but then frowned when he heard that her phone went straight to voicemail.**

**‘Hey, this is AJ Evans and I can’t come to find the phone right now, I’m out living my life and doing more important things, but if you feel like you’re more important leave a message after the beep’**

**_Wow this is her voice mail? She really needs to change that._ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**He heard the beep go off, and cleared his throat, “Hey, AJ, it’s Peter. Parker. Peter Parker. Of course you know it’s me, I’m in your contacts,” Peter began, rolling his eyes through his mask, knowing that he can’t even hold a proper conversation through a fucking voice mail.**

**“. . . But I just wanted to let you know, that I really don’t know why you’re ignoring me. I don’t get why you’re pissed off with me. I really want to know why, you’re so angry because, maybe I can fix it. Just let me know what I can do to fix it.” Peter said feeling himself get all sad, but he cleared his throat as he didn’t want to make her think he was crying.**

**“You’re pissed off. You’re ignoring me. You even moved your seat . . . that was nice. But, I just want you to know, I’m not mad at you.” Peter said and he went to go and something more but his phone beeped signaling that he was out of time for the voice message, and he groaned.**

**_Great,_ ** **Peter thought**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ knew that Peter was calling her, but she ignored it. She really couldn’t answer his call. She just couldn’t. She didn’t want to break down when she talked to him. AJ’s surprised she didn’t do that when she talked to him early this morning. She almost did though. That’s why she had to walk off from him.**

**AJ looked away from her homework, and looked over at her phone, and she saw that Peter left her a voice message. AJ shook her head, not wanting to listen to it, so she turned her phone off, and placed it back down on her desk, and she began to do her chemistry homework again.**

**AJ knows she’s being selfish, she really does. But, she’s just scared, that she’s gonna have another slip up like that time. She doesn’t want another day like that to happen to her again. She doesn’t want Peter to see something like that to happen to her again.**

**AJ cares more about Peter than herself. That’s always gonna be the truth. She doesn’t give a crap what happens to her mental health, but she cares if Peter’s happy. And he’s gonna be more happy if she’s not there.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 12!!!**

**Yeah, AJ’s being selfish, but she has a good reason!!**

**But this is really gonna go downhill after this point, just to warn you.**

**Ahh, I’m excited!!!**

**Also there are eight more chapters left in Gasoline!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	15. 13

**"𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧', 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐲'𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧'. 𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐝𝐨 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐢𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝? 𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐛𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐥 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝"**

**-Third Person-**

**_This is getting ridiculous!_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**Every time he kept trying to talk with AJ, she kept walking away every time she saw him or just said she had somewhere to be. It’s really starting to anger the fuck out of Peter.**

**AJ can see how angry it’s making Peter, but she just can’t do anything about it. She just doesn’t want to hurt him anymore.**

**Maybe she should tell him that in person. She should just get this out of the way, so she can stop hurting him and herself.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ saw Peter by his locker, either putting books away or grabbing books, she sighed shakily, and she walked over to him. AJ cleared her throat and that caused Peter to look at her.**

**“Hey, AJ.” Peter said in an emotionless voice, which made AJ frown at that. God, she feels like shit.**

**“Hey, Peter, ummm, my mother is gonna be working late, and I want to know if you could come over. I really need to talk to you.” AJ suggested and Peter looked over at her, and he nodded.**

**“Alright.” Peter agreed, and AJ nodded and walked away from him, feeling hot tears welling up in her broken brown eyes.**

**_I’m sorry, Peter_ **

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ was pacing back and forth, chewing on her nails, as anxiety kept rising. AJ was in her room, just freaking out, because she literally had to make this decision. She really didn’t want Peter in her life anymore. She didn’t want him to get hurt. AJ didn’t want him to ever get hurt like that ever again. So this is why she’s doing this. She knows it’s not gonna end well, but she’s prepared for it.**

**AJ heard someone knock on her door, and only knowing one person was coming over, she knew it was Peter. AJ can feel her heart just starting to race, as she started to make her way towards the front door. She opened the door to be faced with Peter, and she took a shaky breath, and forced a smile.**

**“Come in.” AJ said and Peter walked in, and AJ walked back to her bedroom, with Peter following her.**

**Peter got flashbacks of seeing AJ on the ground with a bottle of pills in front of her, and he had to shake his head to get that memory out of his head, because AJ is okay. She’s alive. She’s standing right in front of him, going to talk to him.**

**“So, what’d you want to talk about?” Peter asked her, and AJ just sighed shakily, as she sat on the edge of her desk.**

**“Ummm, I think that we should really stop being friends. I think that we should just take each other out of our lives.” AJ says quietly, but loud enough for Peter to hear. After AJ said that, the room became silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop.**

**“What?” Peter asked in just pure shock. Peter really thought she was going to talk about, you know, apologizing for ignoring him, but she decides to do this? Now Peter is really pissed off.**

**“I don’t want you to get hurt because of me again. So, I think this is best.” AJ says and Peter really couldn’t think straight.**

**“AJ, you don’t have to do this, you can just try to let that pain go, you could just fix yourself.” Peter said calmly so he doesn’t blow up on her, because that is something he really doesn’t want to do.**

**“Don’t you see that I’m trying?! It’s not working Peter! I literally can’t just let it go, this is why I didn’t want you to find out! Because of this reason!” AJ yelled and Peter was just confused on why the hell she just blew up.**

**“Well then why the hell did you do this to yourself?! If you were going through stuff, you’ve could’ve gone to me or MJ, you didn’t have to try to kill yourself!” Peter yelled, finally letting out his anger, and he knew AJ was not happy about it.**

**“You wouldn’t have understood what happened! You barely know me, Peter!” AJ yelled and that was the breaking point for Peter.**

**“You don’t know me either! You don’t know the anger and confusion I’m going through, because you won’t even talk to me! You’re pissed off at me and I don’t even know why! Do you even know how much pain I was put through when I found you there?! God, will you quit thinking about yourself?!” Peter snapped, and AJ really couldn’t take it anymore, she really wanted to do this the easy way, but it looked like it wasn’t gonna happen.**

**She wanted to let him go easily, but he’s making it difficult.**

**“Leave.” AJ said darkly and Peter was taken aback**

**“What?” Peter asked**

**“Leave. Get out of here. Get the fuck out!” AJ yelled, pushing Peter out of the room, and slammed the door in his face.**

**Peter was just standing in front of the door, confused and in shock, because he never thought AJ would get this pissed to the point where she would kick him out of her apartment, and basically out of her life.**

**But Peter being stubborn, was not gonna let this go.**

**“AJ, come on, open the door!” Peter yelled, knocking on her bedroom door.**

**“I tried to do this easily, Peter, but you made it difficult.” AJ said as she had her head against her bedroom door.**

**“Come on, AJ, we can talk about this.” Peter said and AJ shook her head.**

**“No. We can’t. Just leave.” AJ told him, and she heard footsteps depart, and the front door opening and closing, indicating that Peter was gone. He left.**

**AJ sighed shakily, as she took her head off the door, and went over to her bed, and just flopped down on it, “Maybe I’m meant to be alone.” AJ said to herself, as she went to her contacts and looked at Peter’s contact, sighing shakily.**

**_Why do I have to fuck everything up?_ **

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 13!!!**

**Oop tension!!!**

**That tension will last for a few more chapters just to warn you, that tension is not going to last very long.**

**The next couple chapters are gonna be soooooooo angsty it’s gonna hurt to write them!!**

**Oh there are only seven more chapters left in Gasoline, and I’m so excited for the end!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	16. 14

**"𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐟𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐬"**

**-Third Person-**

**God, how much AJ wanted to end this tension. The tension between her and Peter is so thick, you could cut it with a knife. The really sad thing is that AJ still has feelings for Peter. She still likes him. Excluding him from her life was the hardest thing she has ever had to do. Now, she’s stuck being a loner again.**

**AJ was at her locker, getting her books, and MJ was with her, leaning against someone else’s locker, “So, AJ, homecoming, is coming up, who are you going to go with?” MJ asked and AJ looked over at her and snickered. There is no way in HELL she’s gonna go to homecoming.**

**“I already went to homecoming, and let me tell you it sucked.” AJ told MJ**

**“Oh, were you held back because you were in rehab?” MJ asked and AJ nodded, yeah she spent the last month of school in rehab, and a month of summer in rehab as well, and since she never finished tenth grade back in Los Angeles, AJ’s mother wanted her to redo the year over, when they moved to New York. So she’s supposed to be a junior, but she’s still a sophomore.**

**“Yeah. Lemme tell you, homecoming in LA sucked ass, but at least there was booze, and hardcore drugs.” AJ says**

**“C’mon, AJ, you have to go, even I’m going, and I hate parties.” MJ says and AJ just shook her head.**

**“Nah, I’m good. Besides, if Peter is going, I’m not gonna be there.” AJ told her and MJ just groaned.**

**“You and Peter are still fighting? I thought you were gonna fix it.” MJ says and AJ sighed, and shut her locker door, and put her books in her bag, and looked at MJ.**

**“I did. I excluded him from my life.” AJ says and MJ just widened her eyes.**

**“Why in the hell would you do that?” MJ asked AJ as they were beginning to walk over to their class early. First period was gonna start in ten minutes, but they decided to get to class early.**

**“Because, I really don’t want him to be put in pain because of me.” AJ told her and MJ sighed softly and looked back over to her.**

**“He doesn’t know why, does he?” MJ asked her and AJ shook her head.**

**“Nope.” AJ denied and MJ just shook her head.**

**MJ loves AJ a lot, but sometimes, the decisions she makes are really borderline stupid! Like, AJ likes Peter, MJ knows it. Fuck she can see it. So excluding Peter from her life, is not only gonna hurt him, but it’s gonna hurt her as well.**

**MJ gets why she did it. But, there are better ways to do it, than to do what AJ did.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ totally forgets that she has classes with Peter, so now she’s kind of freaking out, that she has to be in PE with him. Like, chemistry was fine, because it was in the morning, and she thought she wouldn’t have to see him again, but sadly, she had to go through another class with him, and then that was it.**

**“Okay, we’re gonna be doing partner workouts. Be prepared to go to your partners when you get paired up.” Coach Wilson said and AJ was just hoping to get MJ as her partner, and not Peter.**

**AJ heard the names get called for partners, MJ got partnered up with Ned, and the last two people were her and . . . “Peter.” Coach Wilson said and AJ just groaned internally.**

**_FUCK!_ ** **AJ’s thoughts yelled**

**“We’re gonna be doing the same type of workouts we were doing last week, when you and your partner finish one work out, switch to the next one.” Coach Wilson told them, and he blew the whistle, and everyone started to go to their partners, but AJ really didn’t want to move. She really hated life right now.**

**“Come on, let’s go.” Peter’s voice brought her out of her state of shock, and she looked over to Peter, and he really didn’t look like he was in the mood for this, and AJ really wouldn’t blame him.**

**“Alright.” AJ mumbled and she stood up from the bench, and started to follow him.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Peter and AJ have done every single one of the workouts, and all they had left was the rope climbing, which was AJ’s worst thing. She could do everything else, but climb up this damned rope.**

**After she sees Peter easily climb up the rope, and drop down, she was just feeling her anxiety rise up a little bit. She had barely made it to the top last time, she literally almost fell to her death the last time, so she really doesn’t know how this is going to go for her. Hell, she actually fall to her death this time.**

**AJ grabbed the rope, and she started to use her core muscles to climb up the rope, and she was doing good, until she had slipped a little. “Shit.” AJ whispered**

**She didn’t let it faze her, so she started to climb again, but then she started to get flashbacks from Washington. She started to get a flashback of when she was trapped in the elevator, and how she nearly fell to her death. AJ stopped climbing, and she tried to calm her fast breathing down.**

**Peter had noticed she had stopped climbing, and was wondering why, “AJ, why’d you stop?” He asked, but she wasn’t answering him, and that made Peter a little agitated at the fact she was gonna be STILL ignoring him.**

**“AJ --” He started but he got cut off by a sound of a sob, that came from AJ.**

**“I-I can’t move.” AJ cried, and that was the same thing she said, before the elevator started to fall, back in Washington.**

**Peter knew what was happening.**

**“Hey, AJ, this isn’t Washington. You’re not in the elevator, you’re here. You’re in the GYM. You’re climbing a rope. You’re not gonna get hurt. Okay? I’m gonna catch you when you fall. I always will.” Peter reassured, and AJ felt herself starting to calm down, but she did the stupid thing of continuing to climb instead of stopping. Because she thought she could do it.**

**But she slipped again, her hand slipped off completely, and she began to fall again, and it felt like the day in Washington. Her falling. But she didn’t make it to the ground, because she was in someone’s arms. Peter’s.**

**She looked up at Peter, and they had the same look they had in Washington -- except she doesn’t know it was Peter who had saved her in Washington. So, this feeling feels the same but different at the same time.**

**She then realized about the current situation that they’re in, so she cleared her throat, and Peter was brought back into reality and he let her go, and AJ just felt herself get red, from embarrassment.**

**“T-thanks.” AJ whispered**

**“Yeah.” Peter said**

**The bell rang, indicating that class was over, and AJ was glad, because that awkward moment was finally over. Ned had walked over to AJ and Peter.**

**“Hey, AJ, I was wondering, if you wanted to eat lunch with us, because it’s been a long time since you last had lunch with us.” Ned suggested, and she sighed -- she wishes she could just turn down the offer, but she doesn’t want to hurt Ned’s feelings. She can just talk with MJ and forget Peter is even there. Yeah.**

**“Okay.” AJ agreed, and walked off with MJ.**

**Peter, being frustrated, throws his hands up in the air and looks over to Ned with a glare on his face.**

**“What are you doing?” Peter asked him**

**“What? I just asked AJ for lunch.” Ned said confused**

**“Me and AJ are not on good terms, right now.” Peter told him and Ned was confused.**

**“Why?” Ned asked and Peter shrugged.**

**“I don’t know.” Peter told him**

**“Pete, since you know her big secret, don’t you think it’s time to tell her yours?” Ned asked as him and Peter started to walk out of the GYM.**

**“NO. I can’t tell her. I don’t want her hurt.” Peter said to him**

**Peter doesn’t want AJ to know he’s Spider-Man, because he really doesn’t want her to be in danger, and he really doesn’t want her to hate him for not telling her about this big secret.**

**Because he has feelings for AJ.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 14!!!**

**OOOOOO Peter has feelings for AJ!!!**

**I’m excited for the next upcoming two chapters because that’s where the angst is R E A L ! ! !**

**There are only six more chapters left of Gasoline!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAE]**


	17. 15

**"𝐈 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝"**

**-Third Person-**

**AJ seriously doesn’t know what to do anymore. She really doesn’t know what to do with her relationship with Peter. If she didn’t relapsed and overdosed again, then they still would’ve been happy, but she nearly died from falling out of an elevator shaft, which caused her to be a little on edge, and her mother basically said that she wished that she had died when she overdosed the first time, and that literally threw her off the edge.**

**She’s just been really stressed out with this whole situation, so she’s not thinking clearly, and she wishes that she could go back and take everything she said to Peter back and when he visited her in the hospital room, she just wished that she could just. . . thank him for it. But sadly she can’t.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ was sitting behind the school, drawing in her journal, and she was drawing her friend back home, Morgan Edwards. Morgan was her best friend before she moved to Queens, and Morgan was really against her doing drugs and drinking. But Morgan never once judged her for her poor choices. That’s what she loved about her.**

**Now come to think of it, she hasn’t even called Morgan or her old friends once ever since she moved to Queens. She’s gonna have to do that when she has the time to do so.**

**“Hey.” AJ hears a voice call and she looks up to see it was Peter.**

**_Oh boy,_ ** **AJ thought**

**“Hey.” AJ says, looking back down at her journal.**

**“What are you doing?” Peter asked as he sat down next to her, his knees brushing against AJ’s, and AJ just felt her heart start to beat just a little bit faster than normal, when Peter sat down next to her.**

**“Just drawing.” AJ said and she could feel Peter’s eyes on her the whole time, and when she looked over at him, she saw that his face was very close to her’s.**

**“What are you doing?” AJ asked him, and Peter looked nervous, and she was confused on why he would be nervous.**

**“C-can I try something?” Peter stuttered, and AJ nodded, not really understanding what he really was going to do. Until she saw him leaning in, and she widened her eyes, realizing what he was doing.**

**_OH MY FUCKING GOD!_ ** **AJ’s thoughts yelled**

**AJ felt Peter’s lips meet hers, and she was shocked for a split second, but she had kissed him back, loving the loving feeling that was put into the kiss, but it really didn’t last long before Peter pulled away, and he looked pretty shocked by the whole thing.**

**“Peter?” AJ called him and he just shot up from the ground.**

**“I-i’m sorry. This was a mistake.” Peter said and he then ran off leaving AJ, just shocked, confused, and most importantly angry.**

**_What in the actual fuck was that?_ ** **AJ asked herself**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**It was now after school, and AJ didn’t go back to her apartment, she went to Peter’s apartment, since she doesn’t have any more classes with him in school, so she couldn’t get a chance to talk with him. And there was no way in HELL, AJ was gonna let this go! AJ banged on Peter’s door, all pissed off because she couldn’t believe that he really did that. She can’t believe he kissed her, and then took off saying it was a mistake! She’s so pissed off at him! Like how could he do that to her?!**

**Peter could hear the banging on his door, and he was so lucky that his aunt wasn’t home, or this would’ve been really awkward. Hell, this is gonna be really awkward now.**

**Peter walked over to the door, and opened to see a really pissed off looking AJ. He was worried about seeing this look from her again, and now he did it again. AJ has never gotten this mad before, until she had met Peter.**

**“What the fuck, Peter. You kiss me and tell me it was a mistake? You know what that could do to a person like me? It hurts! It hurts to have the person you like the most kiss you and then regret it a second later. You were also the one who wanted to fucking try it, Peter.” AJ snapped and Peter sighed softly.**

**Peter is just confused about his feelings, and he knows he likes AJ but he knows he also really likes Liz, so he’s just really going through it.**

**“I’m sorry. I just don’t feel the same way. I like Liz and Liz only.” Peter said to her, and AJ just felt her heart crack.**

**“You did all these things, you gave me hope when I didn’t have it. I stopped doing drugs for you. I changed my whole fucking life for you. I loved you. You were the first person to not judge who I was. When you kissed me, I was so happy. Then you tell me it was a mistake. You lead me on, Peter. You hurt me.” AJ says calmly, so calm that it kind of scared Peter a little bit.**

**“I’m sorry, AJ.” Peter said and he went to close the door and AJ saw it**

**“Wait, Peter, don’t close the door, please --” AJ said but he closed the door in her face, and AJ just felt herself starting to break a little bit.**

**“Fuck.” AJ muttered, as she felt her eyes well up**

**“Peter. Open the door.” AJ said as she knocked on the door, but Peter wasn't answering the door. “Peter. Open the door, and we can talk this out.” AJ told him but he still wasn’t answering her.**

**“You’re full of shit you know that? You make me feel like I’m supposed to live, but then you pull this shit, and cause me to be depressed again? Fuck you, Peter! Fucking open the door!” AJ yelled as she started to pound on the door. But still no answer.**

**“Fuck you. Are you like ignoring me because you feel guilty about this? If you really feel guilty about it, then you wouldn’t have done it in the fucking first place!” AJ yelled, and Peter leaned his head against the door, as he listened to her yell at him.**

**“You were the only person that made me feel like I wasn’t a fucking freak of nature. You were the first person that could actually bring me out of my depression. So, don’t be a fucking dick, and just open the goddamn door!” AJ yelled, as tears started to roll down her face**

**“Open the door.” AJ sobbed weakly, and she leaned against the door, and started to sob loudly. “You broke me Peter. You hurt me. I fucking love you, so fucking much, but you broke my heart into a million pieces.” AJ sobbed, and Peter put his hands over his face trying to drown out the sobs that were coming from AJ. “Peter, open the door, so we can talk this out, please.” AJ begged**

**“I’m sorry, AJ. Go home.” Peter said to her softly, and walked away from the door, and AJ just started sobbing her broken heart out, as she slid down the door, while her head was still against it.**

**AJ has never felt so much pain come to her before. And the sad thing is, she still loves him. She just can’t hate him, no matter how much she wants to, she just can’t.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 15!!!**

**Wow that ending was so depressing!!**

**But what Peter is saying about him liking Liz and Liz only is a whole ass lie!! Peter is just really confused about his feelings. So don’t hate him, because this poor child doesn’t know what to do.**

**There are five more chapters left of Gasoline!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	18. 16

**"𝐃𝐨, 𝐫𝐞, 𝐦𝐢, 𝐟𝐚, 𝐬𝐨 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧' 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**-Third Person-**

**AJ really didn’t think her mother was actually gonna take her on the Staten Island ferry, when she asked if she could go on it. AJ knows that her mother is trying so hard to rekindle their relationship, so maybe taking a day off of school, going on the ferry, will definitely help them, fix their relationship.**

**“Thanks for doing this, mom.” AJ thanked her mother, and she smiled, and hugged her daughter.**

**“You’re welcome, honey.” She said and AJ smiled softly, “I know, I haven’t been a good mother recently, but now that you’re clean and you’re getting better, maybe we can finally be a real family again.” She told her daughter, and AJ nodded**

**“Yeah, I would like that.” AJ says and her mother smiles.**

**_This is probably the only way to make me happy again. Having a relationship with my mom,_ ** **AJ thought to herself.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

***MINUTES BEFORE***

**Meanwhile at the Staten Island Ferry terminal, Peter swings onto a building roof. As the massive orange ferry pulls out of the dock, he takes a running leap and spreads his glider wings. He lands and hangs on the hull.**

**“Nice.” Peter said to himself**

**He finally got information about where the vulture guy would be, thanks to the criminal named Aaron Davis. Maybe this could take his mind off of what happened between him and AJ.**

**But what he doesn’t know is that AJ is here.**

**He peeks through a window and sees passengers sitting inside.**

**“Okay, Karen, activate Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode.” Peter**

**‘Sure thing.’ Karen says**

**“He’s up front. Main deck.” Toomes said to a guy**

**“I hate this guy.” Another guy, named Schultz had said to him**

**“It’s the guy from the bridge, right? Who’s that other guy?” Peter wondered**

**“Just keep me posted.” Toomes said**

**‘There’s no record of him in my criminal database. Incoming call from May Parker. Should I reroute to your heads-up display?’ Karen says**

**“I can’t talk right now. I’ll call her back.” Peter says**

**He watches Toomes. The spider drone climbs onto his head.**

**“Hey, dronie, keep an eye on that guy. We can’t let anybody get away this time.” Peter said to his drone from his suit.**

**The drone hovers by the window. Inside the ferry, AJ turned her head to see something move by the window, which made her confused.**

**“What’s up, AJ?” AJ’s mother asked and AJ shook her head**

**“Nothing. Thought I saw something.” AJ said**

**Outside the ferry, Peter climbs up to the ferry roof. He crawls to the edge and peers down at four men on the front deck.**

**“Who’s the guy on the left?” Peter asked**

**‘Mac Gargan. Extensive criminal record, including homicide. Would you like me to activate Instant Kill?’ Karen asked**

**“No, Karen, stop it with the Instant Kill already.” Peter snapped**

**Schultz approaches Gargan.**

**“White pickup truck.” Schultz says to Gargan**

**Gargan nods to a slim man who walks away.**

**“Dronie, scan the ship for a white pickup truck.” Peter told the drone.**

**The tiny drone scans the cargo under the deck and spots a pickup truck. It hovers over the truck and scans its contents. Toomes’ coworker gets out of the car and leads the slim man to the back.**

**“Oh, this is too perfect. I got the weapons, buyers, and sellers all in one place.” Peter says**

**‘Incoming call from Tony Stark.’ Karen says and that made Peter panic a little bit, because Tony told Peter to let it go.**

**“No, no, no. No, no, don’t answer.” Peter said but Karen answered anyway.**

**‘Mr. Parker. Got a sec?’ Tony asked**

**“Uh, I’m actually at school.” Peter lied**

**‘No, you’re not.’ Karen said**

**‘Nice work in D.C.’ Tony told him and Peter nodded**

**“Okay.” Peter said**

**‘My dad never really gave me a lot of support... And I’m just trying to break the cycle of shame.’ Tony said and Peter could just feel his anxiety starting to rise a little bit.**

**“Uh, I’m kind of in the middle of something right now.” Peter says**

**‘Don’t cut me off when I’m complimenting you. Anyway, great things are about to-’ Tony was cut off when the ferry horn started playing ‘What was that?’ Tony asked him**

**“Uh, I’m at band practice.” Peter lied, he’s not even in band anymore.**

**‘That’s odd. Happy told me you quit band six weeks ago. What’s up?’ Tony asked and Peter really had to hang up now.**

**“I gotta go. Uh, end call.” He said**

**‘Hey.’ Tony said but the call had ended.**

**“I’ll take those!” Peter exclaimed and he snatched the keys, “Yoink!” Peter said**

**Peter then leaped down on the deck.**

**“Hey, guys. The illegal-weapons-deal-ferry was at 10:30. You missed it.” Peter said to the guys.**

**He disarms two guys with the spiderweb, kicks Gargan, and slams him. Peter ducks from Schultz’s Shocker gauntlet, which gets caught in a gate.**

**“Spider guy’s here.” A guy named Randy told Toomes**

**Toomes leaves his seat. Two thugs get up behind Peter.**

**“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast.” Peter said and he threw them both.**

**“Are you guys okay? My bad. That was a little harsh.” Peter apologized to the two guys who had charged at him.**

**He eyes Schultz, who is still struggling to free himself.**

**“I gotta say the other guy was way better with that thing.” Peter says**

**He then reloads his web-shooter.**

**“I’m honestly, I’m, I’m shocked.” Peter continued**

**Peter shoots a web grenade behind him, attaching a thug to the wall with it. In the cargo hold, Toomes bashes the slim man’s head against the truck. He then faces Peter, who is standing yards away on deck. Suddenly, agents come out of nowhere and aim at Peter.**

**“Freeze! FBI!” FBI agent #1 yelled**

**“Don’t move.” FBI agent #2 said**

**“Get on the ground.” FBI agent #1 told the other guy’s, while Peter had his hands up in the air.**

**“Wait, what do you mean, FBI?” Peter asked**

**‘The FBI is the Federal Bureau of Investigation.’ Karen said and Peter rolled his eyes.**

**“I know what the FBI means, but what are they doing here?” Peter asked**

**A mechanical wing bursts out of the truck, making the agents turn to it. Toomes flies toward the deck in his vulture suit. Agents shoot at him.**

**“Get out of the way! Get out of the way!” Peter yelled**

**Vulture fires a high tech weapon, drags a car, and throws it to the agents.**

**“Look out, look out, look out. Move, move, move!” Peter yelled to the agents**

**Vulture hits Gargan, causing him to fall into the water. He then fires energy blasts at a man’s arm.**

**“Get to the top deck. We’re getting out of here.” Toomes said**

**Peter shoots his web at Schultz, but misses. He shoots the web at Vulture’s leg and pulls. Vulture hides behind his large metal wings that protects him from the gunfire, then shoots at the agents. One blast hits an indoor seating area. Peter weighs Vulture with a car attached to his web. Dodging a blast, he leaps to the upper deck and shoots some more web. Hanging from Vulture’s suit, Peter swings over the water. The flying man fires at Peter. He swings back onto the deck. Vulture cuts the strands of web with the blades of his wings. Peter shoots a web at the barrel of Vulture’s high tech weapon.**

**Inside the ferry, AJ could tell something was up, she could hear it coming from outside. “What the hell is happening out there?” AJ asked and she stood up from her seat.**

**“AJ, honey, it’s probably nothing.” AJ’s mother told her, but AJ couldn’t just sit back down, so she started to make her way over to the window of the ferry.**

**Back outside the ferry, Peter is still struggling with his webs.**

**“Activate Taser Web!” Peter yelled to Karen**

**Electricity travels up the strand of the web and the weapon is yanked away from Vulture. On the deck, it bounces around wildly. Peter traps the weapon using lots of spider web.**

**“You’re messing with things you don’t understand.” Toomes told Peter**

**The weapon’s laser beam breaks up into multiple rays. The energy blast cuts through the upper seating area, narrowly missing frightened passengers. In the air, Vulture dodges the blasts as they shoot into the sky. Schultz sprints toward an upper deck, leaps into the air, and lands on Vulture’s back. The rays slice through the length of the ferry, then vanish.**

**AJ jumped back when she saw something cut a hole in the ferry floor.**

**In the seating area of the ferry, where AJ and her mother were, passengers moved cautiously. In the cargo bay, jets of water start to split up the ferry.**

**“Mom!” AJ yelled, as she saw her mother on the other side of the ferry that started to split up.**

**Outside the ferry, Peter was starting to panic.**

**“Oh, my god. What do I do? Karen, uh, give me an X-ray of the boat and target all the strongest points.” Peter said in a panic.**

**Peter’s display highlights spots on the structure.**

**“Web grenade. Web grenade.” Peter said**

**Shooting the web, he leaps between the two sides of the ship.**

**“Splitter web, go.” Peter yelled out**

**Peter tumbles back and forth on the upper part of the ferry, connecting the ship with strands of web. He dodges flames as he travels down the length of the ferry. Peter fires several strands of web and once, and binds them together with another strand. In the corner of AJ’s eyes she saw the red and blue suit fly by, and she smiled softly, as she realized that Spider-Man was here to save them. Reaching the bow, he crouches on the edge of the roof. He eyes the two leaning halves of the ferry that are criss crossed with spider web.**

**“Mom?” AJ asked as she went to walk towards her mother, slowly and cautiously, so she wouldn’t make any sudden movements.**

**‘Great job, Peter. You are 98 percent successful.’ Karen told Peter**

**“Ninety-eight?” Peter asked, and he looked at one of the highlight points, and they weren’t connected at all.**

**“Yeah, Spider-Man!” A man yelled**

**The web strands begin to snap.**

**“No, no, no, no!” Peter yelled**

**Water floods the cargo hold, pushing the cars forward. People cling to posts as the stream rushes past them. On the upper level, passengers slide down the floor of the leaning ferry. The gap widens as the web strands continue to snap.**

**“Mom!” AJ yelled, as she fell to the ground, holding on to the edge of the ferry, and as she was holding on to the ferry, she saw her mother fall, and fall down into the water. AJ widened her eyes, when she saw her mother fall into the water, because her mother can’t swim.**

**“MOM!” AJ screamed as she felt tears leave her eyes.**

**Outside the ferry Peter leapt into the air, as he saw the web continuing to snap.**

**“No!” Peter yelled**

**He grabs a thread and shoots another. Arms outstretched, Peter hangs between the two sides, trying to hold them together.**

**Suddenly, the two sides start to move toward each other.**

**“What the hell?” Peter asked**

**Peter lands gently in the seating area and looks around.**

**“What the hell . . .” Peter wondered**

**Iron Man rises into view.**

**“Hi, Spider-Man. Band practice, was it?” Tony said a tone of anger.**

**Hovering outside, he holds up one half of the boat. Drones arrive and attach themselves to the other half. Thrusters propel the two halves of the ferry forward and join them together.**

**Iron Man looks at Peter through the window, then flies off.**

**“Yeah, Iron Man!” The same man yelled and then clapped.**

**Peter swings into the cargo hold, where Iron Man is welding the ferry back together.**

**“Uh, Mr. Stark? Hey, Mr. Stark. Could I do anything? What do you want me to do?” Peter asked Tony**

**“I think you’ve done enough.” Tony told him**

**Iron Man flies away. Peter climbs to the top platform of a mast and looks around. Smoke is pouring out from the massive vessel. Rescue boats and helicopters approach from all directions.**

**AJ stood up from her spot, just in shock, that her mother is probably dead. Or worse probably is dead. This was supposed to be a chance for her and her mother to rebuild their relationship, but now they can’t even do that because of . . . Spider-Man.**

**Come to think of it, every time AJ’s in danger, Spider-Man shows up. And when she was in PE struggling to climb the rope, getting PTSD flashbacks, Peter told her he would always catch her when she falls. And he knew she was in the elevator shaft. Peter wasn’t even there! So how in the hell could he know that she was in the elevator shaft? And when she had shared that look with Peter when he caught her, she felt something very similar, when she had shared a look with Spider-Man when he saved her from the elevator shaft. She then started to put the pieces together, and then she finally got it.**

**“Oh my god.” AJ whispers**

**Peter Parker is Spider-Man.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Helicopters are still flying around the ferry. Peter is perching on the edge of a building, without his mask, when Iron Man flies over to him. AJ had Iron Man fly her over to where Peter was. So, here AJ was standing at the stairs, hiding from Peter and Tony Stark.**

**“Previously on Peter Screws the Pooch: I tell you to stay away from this. Instead, you hacked a multimillion-dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do.” Tony told Peter**

**“Is everyone okay?” Peter asked Tony**

**_No, everyone is not okay,_ ** **AJ thought**

**“No thanks to you.” Tony told Peter**

**“No thanks to me?” Peter asked**

**Angered, Peter jumps off the edge and approaches Tony.**

**“Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it. But you didn’t listen. None of this would’ve happened if you had just listened to me. If you even cared, you’d actually be here.” Peter ranted to Tony**

**The Iron Man suit opens, revealing Tony inside. He steps down from the suit and marches toward Peter, who backs off.**

**AJ even got a little scared as she watched the scene start to go down.**

**“I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid.” Tony told Peter**

**AJ was just shocked at the whole thing, he was recruited?**

**“I’m fifteen.” Peter corrected**

**“No, this is where you zip it, all right? The adult is talking.” Tony snapped, and that caused AJ to flinch even though she wasn’t even being scolded. “What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? ‘Cause that’s on you. And if you died, I feel like that’s on me. I don’t need that on my conscience.” Tony told Peter**

**Someone did die though. Two people, actually. AJ’s mother died, and she took AJ down with her.**

**“Yes, sir.” Peter mumbled**

**“Yes.” Tony says**

**“I-I’m sorry.” Peter stuttered**

**“Sorry doesn’t cut it.” Tony said to him**

**“I understand. I just wanted to be like you.” Peter told him**

**“And I wanted you to be better.” Tony told him, and AJ just felt her heart sink for Peter. It was silent for a couple of seconds before Tony spoke back up, “Okay, it’s not working out. I’m gonna need the suit back.”**

**“For how long?” Peter asked**

**“Forever.” Tony said**

**AJ put her hand over her mouth in shock. Even though she’s pissed off with him, she still feels for him.**

**Peter shakes his head with a shocked expression.**

**“Yeah. Yeah, that’s how it works.” Tony told him**

**“No, no, no... Please, please, please…” Peter begged**

**“Let’s have it.” Tony told him**

**“You don’t understand. Please. This is all I have. I’m nothing without this suit.” Peter said to him**

**“If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it. Okay? God, I sound like my dad.” Tony said to Peter**

**“I don’t have any other clothes.” Peter said**

**“Okay, we’ll sort that out.” Tony says and he sighed, “Also you have someone who wants to talk to you.” Tony continued and Peter looked confused.**

**AJ walked up the stairs, and Peter was just shocked to see AJ there. AJ knows who he is now. Peter sees how upset she is. He doesn’t blame her, to be honest. But he wondered, what the hell was she doing here?**

**“I’ll leave you two alone.” Tony said and he got back in his suit and flew off but not too far.**

**“Hey, Spider-Man -- or I should say Peter Parker.” AJ greeted in a voice filled with anger, and Peter took notice of that.**

**“AJ, what are you doing here?” Peter asked her and AJ scoffed**

**“What do you think Peter?” AJ asked and Peter then finally got it, and he got scared.**

**“You weren’t on the ferry were you?” Peter asked and AJ nodded.**

**“Yeah, but I wasn’t here alone. I was here with my mother. You know what happened to her, Peter? You know why she’s not standing with me right now?” AJ asked as her voice started to break, and Peter just felt a wave of guilt drop down on his heart.**

**“Is . . . she?” Peter couldn’t even say it and AJ just scoffed softly.**

**“When the ferry split apart, the second time, she fell into the water. She couldn’t swim Peter. She drowned. She’s dead, and that is on you. It’s your fault Peter.” AJ told him, and Peter looked like he was going to cry. Knowing that he’s the reason for AJ’s mother’s death, is making him feel really terrible.**

**“I-I’m sorry.” Peter stuttered and AJ shook her head.**

**“Sorry, isn’t going to bring my mother back, Peter.” AJ said and she sighed softly “God, I shouldn’t have texted you that night I overdosed.” AJ whispered**

**“Well then why did you?” Peter asked her and she sighed**

**“Because at that moment, I was sorry. But when I woke up in the hospital, I was just pissed off. With you. With myself. With the world.” AJ said and Peter finally blew up**

**“Why are you so pissed off at the fact that I saved you?!” Peter yelled and AJ just groaned and yelled,**

**“Because I wanted to die!”**

**Peter was shocked at that statement. Why would she want to die?**

**“Why?” Peter asked and AJ just sighed,**

**“Well nearly dying from the elevator shaft was pretty traumatizing, but my mom had said that she wished that sometimes she didn’t find me when I had overdosed the first time. My own mother had said that to me. That really sent me over the edge, and I thought doing what I did would give my mother her wish, but I was stupid enough to text you before I did it,” AJ told him and she was silent for a couple of seconds before she spoke up again, “Then again, whenever I’m danger you always seem to be there.”**

**“I saved your life four times, why are you so pissed at me?” Peter asked**

**The four times, Peter had saved AJ’s life: 1) when that perverted guy tried to either mug her or kill her. 2) The Washington monument incident. 3) Her overdose. 4) The ferry.**

**“Yeah, but you also nearly got me killed during those times.” AJ told him and he looked down at the ground, and she sighed. “I’m not pissed off, about you saving me from my overdose, not anymore anyways. I’m more pissed off that you couldn’t tell me you were Spider-Man. You knew my biggest secret, so why couldn’t I know yours?” AJ asked him and he looked up at her.**

**“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you all mixed up in this, because these people will hurt anyone that’s affiliated with me. Don't you get that? I didn’t tell you to protect you.” Peter told her and AJ scoffed.**

**“Well, it’s too late now, because I know. And I won’t tell anyone about you being Spider-Man, if that’s what you’re worried about. You can trust me, Peter. But, it’s sad that you couldn’t do that before.” AJ said and she sighed, turning her head towards Iron Man who was coming back to the building they were at.**

**“AJ?” Peter called and AJ turned to look back at him, “I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Peter apologized and AJ sighed.**

**“See you at school, Peter.” AJ said and she turned away and walked down the stairs leaving Peter there in shock, as he felt a tear run down his cheek, as he watched AJ just walk away from him.**

**_I screwed up, big time,_ ** **Peter thought**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 16!!!!**

**Longest chapter so far!!!!**

**Sooo rip to AJ’s mother.**

**AJ finally knows Peter’s secret after 16 chapters!!!**

**Also the tension between these two end this chapter, they will try to get back to normal in the next chapters.**

**Also there’s only four more chapters left in Gasoline!!!**

**I will try to get those last four chapters up tomorrow, because it’s after 8pm, and I’m tired, I wrote seven chapters today! I’m so freaking productive!! Haha!! God, I’m tired haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAE]**


	19. 17

**"𝐆𝐨𝐝, 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫. 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐢𝐭 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫"**

**-Third Person-**

**Today is the day. The day that AJ is going to bury her mother. AJ really didn’t think she was gonna have to do this at sixteen years old, she thought she was gonna have to do this in her thirties or her forties, not while she’s a teenager. AJ’s grandmother is gonna move into the apartment, since she really can’t live alone. She could actually -- but she really doesn’t want to.**

**AJ just sighed softly, as she saw her mother’s casket being lowered into the ground, and the whole time she was thinking about Peter. Yeah, I know what you’re thinking: She’s still thinking about him?**

**Yeah. She is. She will always be thinking about Peter.**

**She was thinking about how they were before everything had happened, with Washington . . . then with her overdose . . . the kiss . . . the ferry. Their relationship was simple when they barely knew each other.**

**Friendships are supposed to be messy. They can’t be perfect all the time. AJ never really had a great track record with friends. Morgan was the only one who really tolerated her, until MJ.**

**AJ knows that she has to forgive Peter, because it’s the least that she can do. Even though some of this is largely her fault, she’s still gonna forgive Peter for the wrong doings he had done.**

**AJ has been really reflecting over her actions these past few days, when she hasn’t been talking with Peter or MJ. She also had really nice conversations with her grandmother, which also influenced her decision on this. Also her grandmother kept teasing her about her crush on Peter.**

**Her mother always told her to forgive people. She needs to be the bigger person now. She’s alone in this big world now. She can’t rely on her mother to keep herself on the ground anymore, she’s gonna have to do this on her own now.**

**AJ knows that in this little time of reflecting she had matured a little bit. Yeah, she knows that she’s been acting like a child. But, you really couldn’t blame her. She was too caught up in drugs. She was hurting, and really couldn’t talk to anyone. AJ knew there were people she could talk to, but she felt embarrassed of having to go to people to talk about her feelings and what was really going on in her life.**

**But when she finally did it, it felt like a new person had emerged. This is a start of another new chapter for AJ. This is where she’s going to take her mistakes into accountability.**

**_Time to be the bigger person,_** **AJ thought to herself.**

**Time to forgive Peter.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“That was a lovely service,” AJ’s grandmother said and AJ nodded, as the two woman started to walk back to the car that AJ’s grandma was driving. “Avannah, always wanted to have a blaze and glory funeral.” She continued, and AJ snickered, and then sighed.**

**“Can we go to the school?” AJ asked her grandma and her grandmother looked at her with these teasing eyes.**

**“You wanna see that boy of yours?” She teased and AJ just groaned and shoved her shoulder.**

**“Grandma!” AJ whined and her grandmother laughed at her reaction.**

**“Sorry, Avery, I just love how you like this boy so much, that you’re gonna forgive him for the stuff you did.” She told her, and AJ sighed, she hadn’t told her grandmother that Peter was Spider-Man because that would be going against his trust, and she did say that she would not tell anyone. The only people who know about Peter are Ned and now her. And she will like to keep it that way.**

**“Yeah. I really need to talk with him. I can’t keep this tension between us anymore.” AJ said to her grandmother and her grandmother smiled at her.**

**“Well, I really hope it works out for you two.” She told AJ**

**“Yeah, me too.” AJ muttered, as they got into the car, and drove away from the cemetery, as they started to make their destination to Midtown High.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ really didn’t know if she was ready to speak with Peter, after literally burying her mother. But she knows that her mother wouldn’t want her having a grudge on someone she loves. Her mother taught her to basically forgive herself . . . and the people who did her wrong. That was a good thing about her.**

**“Grandma, you can wait right here.” AJ told her grandmother, and she nodded, and AJ got out of the car, and she looked up at the big school, sighing shakily.**

**AJ was really scared to face Peter again. They really haven’t spoken to each other, since the ferry incident. She has been getting tons and tons of texts from Peter, that she actually hasn’t responded to. She’s actually scared to read them, actually.**

**AJ starts to walk up to the school, feeling a whole wave of Deja Vu run through her veins, as she walked inside the school, and the hallways were partially empty, indicating that kids were either going to class, in class, or it was lunch time, who knows.**

**AJ saw Peter walking down the hall, and she smiled softly.**

**“Peter.” AJ called and Peter turned his head to see AJ standing there, hair up in a bun, bangs in front of her eyes, in a black dress . . . looking beautiful.**

**“Hey, AJ.” Peter greeted in a soft voice, and AJ smiled softly.**

**“What, Spider-Man? No hug?” AJ asked and Peter smiled softly, and AJ ran over to him, and hugged Peter tightly. “It’s okay. I forgive you.” AJ whispered and Peter pulled back and looked at AJ with this wide eye look.**

**“Seriously? After all I’m basically the reason for your mother’s death.” Peter told her and AJ sighed softly and shook her head.**

**“My mom always told me to forgive the ones who wronged the most. That was you. My mom wasn’t the one who held grudges that much. Whenever me and my friend Morgan would get into arguments she would always tell me to forgive her, even though it was my fault. I know she wouldn’t really want me being pissed off with you.” AJ explained and Peter smiled, and hugged her again.**

**When Peter hugged her, AJ could feel her heart just starting to beat faster, as her cheeks started to heat up . . . even though she knows that he won’t like her back, she at least knows that she will always have this dear friendship with him.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 17!!!**

**Yeah this chapter is all about forgiveness and that is what AJ really needed to learn!!**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!!**

**There are only three more chapters left!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAE]**


	20. 18

**"𝐈𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡, 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞. 𝐓𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞. 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲, 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐲"**

**-Third Person-**

**“Are you sure? This guy is super dangerous, he almost killed you last time.” AJ says to Peter, as he told her and Ned, that he was going to stop the flying vulture guy from doing the bad things.**

**“Yeah, yeah, yeah, no. I’m fine. I know what I’m walking into, and I’ve been practicing with the suit, so I’m good.” Peter told AJ as they started walking down the sidewalk.**

**“Are you sure that you don’t need our help? I could be your lookout, your guy in the chair.” Ned says and AJ looked at him weirdly.**

**“That’s not a real thing. I gotta do this by myself.” Peter says and AJ and Ned sighed**

**_He’s so stubborn,_ ** **AJ thought**

**“Good luck.” Ned says and AJ nodded**

**“Yeah, you too man -- I mean for your test.” Peter told Ned and AJ just sighed, and she furrowed her eyebrows as she saw him and Ned start doing this weird and very complicated handshake.**

**“Thanks.” Ned thanked**

**“You got this.” Peter told him**

**“I mean, I could take that by myself too.” Ned told him**

**“See you guys at school.” Peter said and we nodded**

**“Alright.” We say and Peter walked off from them**

**AJ looked over at Ned and she just put her hands over her head, “He’s gonna get himself killed.” AJ says to him and Ned shrugged.**

**“Have faith in him, because he always had faith in you.” Ned told her and walked off.**

**AJ widened her eyes, as she watched him walk off, and she just sighed softly.**

**“Shit.” AJ mumbled as she started to jog after the boy she was in love with.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ had her earbuds in, at her locker, and she had her music very loud, so she couldn’t hear Peter walking up behind her. Peter knows he shouldn’t sneak up behind her, but as their relationship was starting to rekindle, he just wanted to have a little fun with her. Peter put his hands on her shoulders, and AJ just jumped out of her skin, taking her earbuds out, she turned around to see Peter standing behind her, just laughing his ass off.**

**“You asshole! Don’t do that!” AJ yelled, as she punched his shoulder.**

**“I’m sorry.” Peter apologized and he tried to console her but she pushed his arms away from her.**

**“No, fuck you.” AJ denied and Peter laughed as he wrapped his arm around her, and hugged her tightly, which AJ tried to get away from.**

**“You two are losers.” MJ commented and AJ just snickered after she pushed Peter away from her.**

**“Yeah. Thank you.” AJ thanked her sarcastically, and she looked over to Peter and he was just looking at her with this look, that she really couldn’t tell what it was. “Well, we’re going to go, see you later Peter.” AJ said as she cleared her throat and Peter nodded, and her and MJ walked off.**

**“Dude, you two can’t be anymore awkward.” MJ says and AJ just groans putting her hand over her forehead.**

**“I know. But, he doesn’t like me that way. Sure, he kissed me --” AJ got cut off by MJ just pulling her arm causing her to stop walking.**

**“Hold the phone -- You and Parker kissed?” MJ asked and AJ nodded**

**“Yeah. But, he said it was a mistake, and he likes Liz.” AJ says and MJ just groaned softly.**

**“He’s an idiot. Don’t take his word for it.” MJ told her and AJ just laughed.**

**“Well, I guess that makes me an idiot for liking him.” AJ says and starts walking again, while MJ had to struggle to keep up with her, as AJ was walking so freaking fast.**

**_God, I should just let this silly crush go. But, sadly I’m in way too deep now,_ ** **AJ thought**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Peter walked inside his apartment, and went straight to his room, to see AJ sitting on his bed, and he was confused on how she got inside his apartment.**

**“How’d you get in here?” Peter asked the girl**

**“I climbed through the window.” AJ says to him, and she knew that there was no way that she could get up through the window, because Peter lived on the third floor, she really just wanted to mess with him.**

**“Really??” Peter asked and AJ just laughed at him, because he looked really confused.**

**“No, you nitwit, your apartment door was unlocked.” AJ says and Peter nodded**

**“So, what did you want to talk about?” Peter asked as he sat his backpack down, and AJ sighed leaning against the ladder to the top bunk of Peter’s bed.**

**“Are you going to homecoming by any chance?” AJ asked**

**Peter looked over at her, and he just shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe. Why?” Peter asked her and she just shrugged, standing up from her spot.**

**“I don’t know. I was just wondering.” AJ says as she was looking at the little figurines, Peter had on his desk.**

**“Are you going?” Peter asked and AJ shook her head**

**“Nope. Homecoming is not my thing. Besides, me and my grandmother are going to Coney Island that day.” AJ says and Peter chuckled**

**“You’re going to Coney Island on homecoming day?” Peter asked her and she shrugged and smiled softly.**

**“Yeah. You got a problem with that Spider-Man?” AJ asked and Peter shook his head ‘no’.**

**“No. I got no problem at all.” Peter says and AJ smiled**

**“So, I know you’re not going alone, a good looking guy like you, has to go with someone.” AJ says and Peter got a little flustered when AJ complimented him.**

**“Uh, yeah, I uh, I might go and ask Liz.” Peter says and AJ just felt her heart just drop down to her stomach, but she’s not gonna let Peter know that.**

**“You finally getting the guts to ask her?” AJ asked and Peter nodded**

**“Yeah. Is that alright with you?” Peter asked her and AJ just snickered and punched his shoulder.**

**“C’mon, Pete, is that even a question to ask me? Yes, I’m alright with it.” AJ says and forces a fake smile out, to show Peter that she’s okay with this, when in reality she’s going insane.**

**_In the end Liz always wins,_ ** **AJ thought to herself, as she watched Peter get his homework out of his backpack.**

**AJ really thinks that she really should just give up on her crush on Peter, because it’s obvious that he doesn’t like her, and that he only likes Liz, that’s why he’s gonna ask her to go to homecoming with him. But, she thought about what MJ told her a few weeks ago, there is a small chance that he might like her back as well, but that was only a . . . 0.1%.**

**_Peter Parker, you make me go insane_ **

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 18!!!!**

**Sorry for not updating that much yesterday, I was spending time with family, and I was gonna finish writing when I got done eating, but I was wayyy too tired so after I ate I crashed.**

**But the good thing that there are only TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!!!**

**Yeah, there are two chapters left, and I promise I will get book two up today as well, but I might be a little slow with it, because I got to finish some of my school work, that I totally forgot about haha whoops.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAE]**


	21. 19

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐚𝐳𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐝. 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐞 '𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝"**

**-Third Person-**

**“You’re seriously letting Peter ask someone else out to homecoming? Have the drugs messed with your brain?” MJ asked AJ and she just laughed at her comment.**

**“MJ, I don’t want to seem like that overly insane person, who can’t let go of their crush, because they like someone else.” AJ says and MJ just groaned, and she shook her shoulders.**

**“But, you know that Peter doesn’t have the same feelings for Liz, like he does for you.” MJ told her and AJ felt her brain getting shook around in her skull from how hard MJ was shaking her.**

**AJ grabbed MJ’s arms, so she could stop shaking her, because now AJ felt like he was just gonna puke up everything that she had in her stomach, from how dizzy she was.**

**“MJ. Even if Peter did like me the same way, it probably wouldn’t work out.” AJ says, and that is true, with him being Spider-Man, if they ever decided to date each other, she is gonna be in constant danger, and she really doesn’t want to be a burden to him.**

**“Why? Because you’re friends? That’s such bullshit. I’ve seen people who’ve been best friends since they were born, and they worked out just fine.” MJ says and AJ sighed and shook her head.**

**“If Peter ever decides to change his mind; which is kind of doubtful to be honest, I will tell you, you were right, and I’ll buy you lunch for the rest of the school year.” AJ says to her**

**“Well, when you put it that way, that’s a good deal.” MJ says and AJ just laughed at her friend’s antics for the price of food.**

**As the two girls were walking down the hallway in silence, AJ was secretly hoping that MJ was right, even though she didn’t care that she would have to buy her food, she just wanted her to be right.**

**She desperately wanted her to be right.**

**But at the same time she wanted her to be wrong. AJ knows that Peter didn’t want her to be in danger. That’s why he didn’t want to tell her about him being Spider-Man. She understands that now.**

**But, she’s stuck with this now. AJ really didn’t want to just run away when things were bad, because even though she knows that Peter is doing good, and saving the world, she doesn’t want him in any danger either. She just wants to help him. Even though Peter always says he could do all of this on his own, AJ knows that’s a whole lie. She knows it. He knows it. But he doesn’t want to admit it.**

**This is her life now.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**School bell rings. Peter walks out into an empty hallway and sees Liz. Peter wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to ask Liz to the homecoming now, because of this certain person running through his head the whole time. Yeah you guessed it right. AJ Evans.**

**But Peter being an idiot, he decides to talk with her anyway.**

**“Hey.” Peter greeted**

**“Hey.” Liz greeted back**

**“I thought you had calculus fifth period.” Peter says and Liz nodded**

**“Yeah, I was just doing some homecoming stuff.” Liz says and Peter nodded and he approached her.**

**“Hey, look, I, uh... I just wanted to apologize about the whole Decathlon thing. I really-” Peter tried to apologize when Liz had cut his voice off.**

**“It’s fine. Last week, Decathlon was the most important thing, but then I almost died.” Liz says and Peter sighed**

**“No, I-I just mean that... it was not cool, especially… ...because... I like you.” Peter doesn’t know why it felt off to say that he liked her, but it did.**

**“I know.” Liz says**

**Peter stares at her, shocked.**

**“You do?” Peter asked her**

**“You’re terrible at keeping secrets.” Liz says**

**Peter smiled at that, because he was actually good at keeping secrets, he’s kept a ton of secrets from AJ, like how . . . he kind of likes her, but he really didn’t know how to admit that. “Yeah, you’d be surprised.” Peter told her**

**An awkward moment. They look at each other.**

**“I got to get to class, but, um, I’d say we should hang out, but I’m gonna be in detention forever, but, um, I guess you already have a date to homecoming.” Peter said, as he was finally getting the courage to ask her.**

**AJ on the other hand, was actually walking down the hallway, as she was going to the bathroom, but when she turned down the corner, she saw Peter and Liz, so she backed up in the corner of the hallway, so neither Liz nor Peter would see her.**

**Yes, because AJ knows eavesdropping on someone’s conversation is such a great thing to do (note that sarcasm).**

**“Actually, I was so busy planning it I never really got around to that part, so…” Liz says and she shook her head**

**“Uh, do you want to go with me?” Peter asked her, and AJ just widened her eyes, secretly crossing her fingers behind her back for her to say no. I know that’s bad, but . . . yeah she’s got nothing for that.**

**“Yeah. Sure.” Liz says smiling, and AJ just felt herself deflate.**

**_In the end, Liz always wins_ **

**“Really? I mean, uh, great. Cool.” Peter says happily**

**“Cool.” Liz says and AJ sighed softly, as she hit the back of her head against the wall in just frustration. She knows that she told Peter that she didn’t have anything wrong with it, but she was really just lying about it.**

**“I’m actually going that way.” Peter says and AJ widened her eyes, he’s going to be walking down her way.**

**_SHIT!_ ** **AJ’s thoughts screamed**

**Carrying the hall pass, Peter walks past Liz. Liz had turned to watch him go. A huge grin breaks across Peter’s face.**

**“Good job.” AJ says, scaring the shit out of Peter**

**“Oh my god. You heard that?” Peter asked and AJ nodded**

**“Yeah. I knew you could do it.” AJ told him, and Peter nodded, but something in his heart just twinged, like he was not sure about anything he just did in the last couple of minutes.**

**_What is going on with me?_ ** **Peter thought**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 19!!!!**

**So Peter is starting to know that he probably doesn’t have the feelings he had for Liz anymore, and of course since I’m Raelee I would make it like the whole book for Peter to realize that haha!**

**THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT AND I’M SO EXCITED!!!!**

**The last chapter would probably be the longest chapter, who knows actually with me haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	22. 20

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭. 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐝. 𝐋𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐝𝐫𝐮𝐦 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐲 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠"**

**-Third Person-**

**In his apartment, Peter slides into the kitchen with a frenzied look.**

**“May, I need your help.” Peter says to his aunt.**

**Peter wanted to look his best for Liz, even though his heart AND his brain was telling him something different, the adrenaline of it all, was making him overlook the signs of his heart and his brain telling him something different, and this wasn’t a good idea.**

**May stares at him with a surprised expression. Peter picks out a dress shirt and tie, polishes his shoes, shakes his head in front of a mirror. May prepares a pink ribbon corsage for him. Peter sprays a perfume in the air to test it, then grimaces at the scent. May and Peter watch a YouTube video on how to tie a Windsor knot. Peter turns to May with a surprisingly passable Windsor knot; overlooking his lopsided shirt collar, that is.**

**“Right?” May asked**

**Peter is now fully dressed in a suit. May teaches him how to dance, then straightens his clothes.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ was having a good time with her grandmother at Coney Island. She hasn’t been to Coney Island since she was ten years old. So, she really was having the time of her life, even though her mind kept going back to Peter. Her grandmother had noticed it.**

**“Are you thinking about that Peter boy?” Her grandmother asked, and AJ sighed, she really couldn’t lie to her.**

**“Yeah.” AJ nodded and her grandmother put her hand on her arm.**

**“What’s up?” She asked her and she nodded**

**“Well, it’s basically Homecoming today, and he’s taking the girl he really likes, and I was being the dumbass who told him to do it, because I really don’t want to seem like an overly obsessed person, who won’t let him make his own decisions.” AJ says and her grandmother sighed softly.**

**“Do you really like this boy?” She asked her, and AJ nodded**

**Peter is the first boy that she had fallen for. All the boys back home in Los Angeles, were just either fuck buddies, or just people she hated the most. But with Peter, there was a tinge of innocence with him, and she saw how caring he was, how smart, funny, and how sweet he was. He’s the first person that could actually change her without knowing it.**

**“Yeah. I do.” AJ told her**

**“Then, follow your heart, okay?” AJ’s grandmother says and AJ nodded**

**AJ sighed, as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket, and looked at Peter’s contact, and she decided to text him.**

**‘AJ: Hey, Pete, I know you’re out having the greatest time with Liz, but I just wanted to tell you that . . . I’m in love with you. I know you already know that, when I had broken down at your apartment door, but I didn’t say that because of how pissed I was. I meant it. Sorry for saying this over text, but I felt like it would’ve been better. And I just want you to know, that I will always love you and support you, even when you’re with someone else’**

**AJ smiled softly, as she felt that weight being taken off her shoulders, when she put her phone back in her back pocket, and she looked back to her grandmother.**

**“Okay?” She asked AJ and she nodded**

**“Okay.” AJ confirmed and they started to walk again**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**May’s car comes to a stop in front of Liz’s house.**

**“It’s game day. So, what’s the plan?” May asked Peter**

**“Open the door for her.” Peter says and May nodded**

**“Tell her she looks nice, but not too much because that’s creepy.” Peter said and May shook her head.**

**“Don’t be creepy.” May told him**

**“No. And, uh, when I dance with her, I’m putting my hands on her hips. I got this.” Peter says, even though he knew this wasn’t right, he was still going through with it.**

**Peter gets out of the car and leans into the car window.**

**“Love you.” Peter told May**

**“Bye.” May told him**

**Peter walks up to the front door, pink corsage in hand, then rings the doorbell. He waits with a nervous look for the door to open. With Toomes on the other side. Peter’s smile fades and he freezes. Toomes grins at him.**

**“You must be Peter.” Toomes says**

**“Yeah.” Peter mumbled**

**“I’m Liz’s dad. Put her there.” Toomes said and they shook hands, “Hell of a grip. Come on in here. Come on.” Toomes said**

**Toomes drags Peter inside and closes the door. Peter follows Toomes towards the kitchen. Suddenly:**

**“Hi, Peter. You look very handsome.” Liz’s mother said to Peter**

**“Thank you.” Peter whispered**

**“You got his name right?” Liz’s mother whispered to Toomes**

**“Freddie?” Toomes jokes**

**“Peter.” Liz’s mother said**

**“Peter. Peter.” Toomes said**

**Doris chuckles and shakes her head.**

**“I’m gonna go get Liz.” Liz’s mother said and Peter nodded**

**“Okay.” Peter said**

**She walks out, leaving Peter with Toomes. Toomes starts to polish knives.**

**“You all right, Pete?” Toomes asked Peter, who’s heart was pounding.**

**“Yeah.” Peter muttered**

**“Because you look pale. You want something to drink? Like a bourbon or a scotch, or something like that?” Toomes asked him**

**“I’m not old enough to drink.” Peter told him, though he could use one right now.**

**“That’s the right answer.” Toomes smiled at him, which made Peter’s heart start to pound more.**

**Toomes’ eyes widen as he sees his daughter dressed in a beautiful red dress.**

**“Wow.” Toomes said amazed**

**Peter turns in order to see Liz.**

**“Wow, wow, wow. Do you look beautiful.” Toomes told his daughter**

**“Please don’t embarrass me, Dad.” Liz told Toomes**

**“Doesn’t she, Pete?” Toomes asked Peter**

**Liz moves to stand next to Peter.**

**“Yeah, you look really good.” Peter told Liz**

**“Once again, that’s the right answer.” Toomes told Peter with a smile**

**“Is that a corsage?” Liz asked Peter**

**Staring at Toomes, Peter abruptly hands the corsage to Liz.**

**“Thanks.” Liz mumbled, awkwardly**

**“Well, hey, I’m your chauffeur, so, uh, let’s get this show on the road.” Toomes said, but Liz’s mother had stopped him.**

**“No, no, no, no, we have to take some pictures, babe. All right. Oh, right here. Perfect.” Liz’s mother says**

**“Mom.” Liz groaned**

**“Okay. Come on, you guys. Peter, closer.” Liz’s mom says**

**Peter stands beside Liz.**

**“Smile. There you go.” Liz’s mother says as she snapped some photos.**

**Liz’s mother takes some more snaps. Peter puts on a tense grin for the photo, his eyes still glued on Toomes.**

**“Sir, you don’t have to drive us.” Peter told Toomes, as she obviously doesn’t want to be in this situation right now.**

**“No, no, it’s not a big deal. I’m going out of town. It’s right on my way.” Toomes told Peter**

**Liz goes to her mother to check the photos.**

**“He’s always coming and going.” Liz’s mom says**

**“Last time.” Toomes told her**

**“Have fun.” Liz’s mom says as she hugged her daughter**

**“Thank you.” Liz thanked**

**“He’s cute.” Liz’s mom whispered to her**

**“Shh.” Liz shushed her mother, not wanting to be embarrassed by her.**

**“See you in a couple of days.” Toomes says**

**Toomes and Doris say goodbye to each other, and Toomes looks over to Peter.**

**“Come on, Pedro.” Toomes told him**

**“Bye, Peter. Have fun.” Doris told Peter**

**“Yeah, I will.” Peter says**

**_Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to happen,_ ** **Peter thought**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Toomes is driving. Liz looks at herself through her phone camera, wearing the corsage Peter gave her, while Peter stares out the window, until he took his phone out of his pocket, and saw he had a text from AJ.**

**He clicked on the message and it read:**

**‘AJ: Hey, Pete, I know you’re out having the greatest time with Liz, but I just wanted to tell you that . . . I’m in love with you. I know you already know that, when I had broken down at your apartment door, but I didn’t say that because of how pissed I was. I meant it. Sorry for saying this over text, but I felt like it would’ve been better. And I just want you to know, that I will always love you and support you, even when you’re with someone else’**

**Peter was just in shock at this. He knew that she liked him, of course he knew, but he didn’t know she really meant it. He thought she was just saying that because of the emotions she was going through.**

**Peter was staring down at his phone for what seemed like hours, but it was only just a few seconds, when he heard his name being called.**

**“What are you gonna do, Pete?” Toomes asked**

**Peter looked up from his phone, and asked “What?”**

**“When you graduate, what do you think you’re gonna do?” Toomes asked and Peter shrugged at his question.**

**“Oh, um, I don’t know.” Peter answered**

**“Don’t grill him, Dad.” Liz told her father**

**“Just saying, you know. All you guys who go to that school, you pretty much have your life planned out, right?” Toomes asked**

**“Yeah, no, I’m just a sophomore.” Peter says**

**“Peter has an internship with Tony Stark. So I think he doesn’t have to worry.” Liz says and Peter widened his eyes at what Liz said.**

**“Really?” Toomes asked**

**“Mm-hmm.” Liz hummed, and Peter just felt his heart just fall to his stomach.**

**“Stark?” Toomes asked like he really couldn’t believe it.**

**“So cool.” Liz says**

**“What do you do?” Toomes asked, and Peter literally didn’t know what to say so he just said:**

**“Yeah, actually, I don’t intern for him anymore.”**

**Liz turns to Peter, frowning.**

**“Seriously?” Liz asked him in shock and Peter nodded**

**“Yeah, it got, um... boring.” Peter said, it was the only thing he could possibly say.**

**“It was boring? You got to hang out with Spider-Man.” Liz says and Peter widened his eyes, great, that’s just great!**

**“Really? Spider-Man? Wow. What’s he like?” Toomes asked**

**“Yeah, he’s nice. Nice man. Solid dude.” Peter said as he was getting a little bit terrified right now, he’s trying to keep his composure but he’s a kid as well, as well as being a hero.**

**“Hmm.” Toomes hummed**

**Liz shows Peter her phone.**

**“Look, so cute.” Liz says**

**“Aww...” Peter mumbled, not really caring about what was on her phone at this moment, really.**

**Toomes keeps stealing glances at Peter.**

**“I’ve seen you around, right? I mean... Somewhere. We’ve, uh, have we ever? Because even the voice…” Toomes said and Peter just felt himself just go into shock for a second.**

**“Um, he does Academic Decathlon with me.” Liz says**

**“Oh.” Toomes muttered**

**“And he was at my party.” Peter could literally feel his soul starting to drift away from his body. He was debating if he wanted to text AJ, but he didn’t want her to be a part of this, because he didn’t want her hurt. He needed to be selfless at this moment.**

**“Ah.” Toomes said like he got it**

**“It was a great party, really great, yeah. Beautiful house, a lot of windows.” Peter says, even though he wasn’t there that long, and his attention was only on AJ the whole time.**

**Peter and Liz smile at each other.**

**“You were there for, like, two seconds.” Liz told him, and Peter just froze for a second.**

**“That was... I was there longer than two seconds.” Peter argued**

**“You disappeared. You ditched AJ.” Liz says, and Toomes looked intrigued on who AJ was. Peter got very scared knowing that Liz blurted out AJ’s name, and that was what he was afraid of.**

**But he couldn’t let that stop him.**

**“No, no. I did not disappear.” Peter told her**

**“Yes, you did. You disappeared like you always do. Like you did in D.C., too.” Liz says and Peter just sat there.**

**Toomes glances at Peter suspiciously. He stops at an intersection.**

**“That’s terrible, what happened down there in D.C., though. Were you scared?” Toomes asked**

**Peter nods tersely.**

**“I’ll bet you were glad when your old pal Spider-Man showed up in the elevator, though, huh?” Toomes asked, as Peter felt himself get scared but more composed at the same time.**

**Peter glances at Liz, then:**

**“Yeah, well, I actually didn’t go up. I saw it all from the ground.” Peter said**

**“Yeah.” Liz muttered**

**Toomes stares at Peter through the rearview mirror.**

**“Very lucky that he was there that day.” Peter said**

**“Good old Spider-Man.” Toomes said with a grin**

**The traffic light turns green. Car honks blare behind them.**

**“Dad, the light.” Liz said and Toomes started to drive again.**

**_AJ, I’m so sorry for getting you into this_ **

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Toomes continues driving and arrives at Midtown High. Outside, well-dressed teenagers are walking to the entrance decorated with colorful balloons.**

**Peter was kind of glad that AJ was gonna be at Coney Island tonight, so she doesn’t have to see Peter look all terrified.**

**“Here we are. End of the line.” Toomes said**

**“Thanks, Dad.” Liz thanked**

**“You head in there, gumdrop. I’m gonna give Peter the, uh, the “dad talk.”” Toomes said to Liz, and Peter moved in his seat all awkward and just TERRIFIED!**

**“Don’t let him intimidate you.” Liz told Peter, and she then kissed her dad on the cheek.**

**“Love you.” Liz told her father**

**“Love you, gumdrop.” Toomes said**

**“Have a safe flight.” Liz said and got out of the car, leaving Peter alone with Toomes.**

**Toomes turns to Peter with a gun, which caused Peter’s heart to skip a beat, but he still kept his composure.**

**“Does she know?” Toomes asked**

**“Know what?” Peter asked**

**“So she doesn’t. Good. Close to the vest. I admire that. I’ve got a few secrets of my own. Of all the reasons I didn’t want my daughter to date…” Toomes said, and cracks a grin and shrugs, but Peter does not say anything.**

**_God, help me_ **

**“Peter, nothing is more important than family. You saved my daughter’s life. I could never forget something like that. So I’m gonna give you one chance. Are you ready? You walk through those doors, you forget any of this happened. And don’t you ever, ever interfere with my business again. Because if you do, I’ll kill you and everybody you love. Even that girl AJ. I’ll kill you dead. That’s what I’ll do to protect my family. Do you understand?” Toomes threatened and Peter just felt his breathing start to speed up along with his heart, as Toomes just threatened to kill AJ.**

**Peter nods, unable to meet Toomes’ eyes.**

**“Hey. I just saved your life. Now, what do you say?” Toomes asked**

**Peter raises his head and looks straight at Toomes.**

**“Thank you.” Peter said**

**“You’re welcome. Now, you go in there and you show my daughter a good time, okay? Just not too good.” Toomes said**

**Peter gets out of the car with a tense expression on his face. Toomes drives off. Peter enters the school.**

**Peter walks down the hallway, all sounds muffled as if underwater. He stops and watches his friends through the glass doors. Party in full swing. Spotting him, Ned waves and MJ gives Peter the finger. A beat, then Peter pulls open the door. Pop music and chattering instantly fills Peter’s ears. Liz is dancing with some of her friends. She turns to Peter when he approaches.**

**“Hey. What did he say to you?” Liz asked him**

**Peter just stares at Liz with an anxious look. Liz realizes that something is off.**

**“Gotta go. I’m, I’m sorry. You don’t deserve this.” Peter said to her**

**Peter hurries away, leaving Liz in the middle of the dance floor. MJ watches him go, craning her neck.**

**Peter rushes out through the hallway and unties his tie. He lifts a row of lockers with one hand, picks up his homemade Spider-Man suit from under it.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ puts on her thin sweater, that used to be her mother’s, as she felt herself start to get a little cold. Then she heard her phone start ringing.**

**“Who’s calling you?” AJ’s grandma asked her, and she shrugged, and she pulled her phone out of her pocket of her sweats.**

**She looked down and saw it was MJ. “MJ.” AJ answered her grandma’s question.**

**AJ accepted the call, “MJ?” She asked**

**‘Dude, Peter, just ran off from Liz.’ MJ says to her, and AJ was confused.**

**What the hell was she walking about?**

**“What are you talking about?” AJ asked and her mother grandmother looked at her confused, and AJ held up her finger, as a sign to give her a minute. She nodded, and AJ walked off to a spot.**

**‘I mean, he just ran off. Like he just got into the school gym, and walked over to Liz, and he ran off. He looked pretty shaken up about something.’ MJ explained and AJ sighed, she was getting a little worried.**

**“I’ll call him.” AJ told her**

**‘Alright.’ MJ said and AJ hung up her call with MJ, and went to call Peter, but his phone went straight to voicemail.**

**“Shit.” AJ whispered, as she hung her phone up.**

**“What’s up?” Her grandmother asked and she sighed and pulled a fake smile on her face, and she looked over to her.**

**“Nothing, much. MJ had something she wanted to show me when we get home.” AJ lied and her grandmother nodded, and they continued to walk around the amusement park, that was gonna close like very soon.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Now clad in his homemade Spider-Man suit, Peter exits the school. As he is about to round a school bus, someone shocks him from behind.**

**“He gave you a choice. You chose wrong.” Schultz told Peter**

**“Ah, what the hell?” Peter asked**

**The Shocker prepares his gauntlet for another shot. Peter searches for his web-shooter, which has fallen from the impact and is lying on the ground.**

**“My web-shooters…” Peter mumbled**

**Peter runs to the web-shooter, but Schultz hits a school bus to attack Peter, then kicks the web-shooter away.**

**“I wasn’t sure about this thing at first, but damn.” Schultz says**

**Schultz hits Peter with the weapon, throwing him inside the bus. Peter spots chewed gums under a seat.**

**“Ugh. Gross.” Peter groaned**

**Schultz punches the bus into the air. Peter tumbles as the vehicle lands upside down on the ground. Opening the door, Peter falls out. He slowly crawls to his web-shooter.**

**“Why did he send you here?” Peter asked him**

**“Guess you’ll never know.” Schultz told him**

**Suddenly, a strand of web attaches itself to the Shocker gauntlet. Reveal Ned holding the web-shooter.**

**“Nice shot!” Peter exclaimed**

**Peter pulls the web-shooter to himself and traps Schultz against the school bus with a web blast.**

**“Yes!” Peter cheered and then he ran over to Ned, “Ned, the guy with the wings is Liz’s dad.” Peter says and Ned widened his eyes.**

**“What?” Ned asked in shock**

**“I know. I gotta tell Mr. Stark. Call Happy Hogan. He’s Mr. Stark’s head of security. And, uh, get a computer to track my phone for me. Also, do NOT tell AJ about this. He knows who AJ is. I don’t want her in danger.” Peter told Ned and Ned nodded.**

**“Are you gonna be okay?” Ned asked**

**Peter jumps up onto a streetlight.**

**“Hurry, we gotta catch him before he leaves town.” Peter told Ned**

**Ned hurries toward the school building as Peter swings away.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Flash is driving his annoyed date to the homecoming dance.**

**“I’m sorry about dinner, but I know when branzino’s fresh, and that was not fresh, okay? So…” Flash gets cut off by Peter landing on the top of his car, and Flash screams at it.**

**“Flash, I need your car and your phone.” Peter said in a gravelly voice**

**“Uh, sir, technically, this is my dad’s car, sir. So I can’t…” Flash said**

**But he gave him his car and phone anyway. Flash watches Spider-Man drive away in his car and hit a row of bikes. He whimpers.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Peter makes a call to Ned while driving precariously. Ned takes it in the library, between rows of computers.**

**“Hello, Ned? Hey, hey, hey, hey, can you hear me?” Peter asked**

**‘Go for Ned.’ Ned says**

**“Ned, I need you to track my phone for me.” Peter told him**

**‘Yeah, but where is it?’ Ned asked him**

**“It’s in Toomes’ car.” Peter told him**

**‘Genius move. Okay, he just passed the GameStop on Jackson Avenue.’ Ned told him**

**Peter nodded, and then he realized he couldn’t see a damn thing that was in the road.**

**“Hey, where are the headlights on this thing? I’m in Flash’s car.” Peter asked**

**Ned rolls his chair to another computer.**

**‘I’ll pull the specs.’ Ned says**

**Peter nodded and he put Ned on speaker phone, “Okay, you’re on speakerphone.” Peter told him**

**‘You stole Flash’s car. Awesome.’ Ned says in amazement**

**“Yeah, it’s awesome. It’s awe... Whoa!” Peter exclaimed, as he nearly crashed into a few other cars, “Get out of the way, get out of the way! Move! Move!” Peter yelled to the other cars.**

**‘Peter, are you okay?’ Ned asked**

**“I’ve never really driven before. Only with May in parking lots. This is a huge step up…” Peter told Ned**

**A car nearly hits Peter, who screams.**

**“Hey, have you gotten through to Happy yet?” Peter asked Ned**

**‘Yeah. I’m working on it. I just gotta backdoor the phone system.’ Ned told him**

**Ned rapidly types, then twirls in his chair.**

**‘Guy in the chair.’ Ned sang softly**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Happy pops up on Ned’s computer screen.**

**‘Takeoff in nine minutes.’ Happy told Stark’s workers and he looked over to see Ned, ‘Hello? Hello? Who is this?’ Happy asked**

**“Uh... Mr. Happy, it’s Ned.” Ned says and Happy was confused**

**‘Who?’ Happy asked**

**“I’m an associate of Peter Parker. Got something very important to tell you-” Ned went to say but Happy shook his head and cut him off.**

**‘You gotta be shitting me.’ Happy says and his screen went away, indicating he hung up the call.**

**“Damn.” Ned cursed**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“Hey, Ned, how we coming on with those headlights?” Peter asked Ned**

**‘Uh... Round knob to the left of the steering wheel, turn clockwise.’ Ned told Peter**

**“Left. Okay. Okay, perfect.” Peter said as he got the headlights working, hoping that would make his driving easy, (spoiler alert: it really didn’t)”So where’s my phone now?” Peter asked**

**‘Um... He stopped in an old industrial park in Brooklyn.’ Ned said and Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.**

**_Wasn’t he going out of town?_ ** **Peter asked himself**

**“What? That makes no sense. I thought he said he was going out of town!” Peter exclaimed**

**The car is a literal hazard as it drives down the road.**

**‘Weird. Oh, I reached Mr. Happy. Don’t think he likes you, by the way. It sounded like he was catching a flight. He said something about taking off in nine minutes.’ Ned told Peter and that shocked Peter.**

**“What?” Peter asked**

**‘He was surrounded by a bunch of boxes.’ Ned told him**

**A couple of weeks ago, Happy told Peter on his patrol that they were moving upstate. And that day is today! Shit!**

**“Boxes? It’s moving day. It’s moving day! It’s moving day! He’s gonna rob that plane! I gotta stop him!” Peter exclaimed**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ totally could feel something was up, when she sent Peter a whole bunch of texts which he hasn’t responded to. She called Peter’s phone and it went to voicemail. She even called Ned, and his phone went to voicemail. “What the fuck are these two up to?” AJ whispered to herself, as she felt herself get more worried and more worried.**

**“Are you okay, AJ?” Her grandmother asked, as she saw her granddaughter still standing by the gate, as they were leaving. AJ looked up from her phone and nodded.**

**“Y-yeah. Just thinking about something.” AJ said and the old lady nodded.**

**“Well, let’s go. I’m starving, and I know you are too.” The lady told her granddaughter and AJ nodded, and walked out the exit of the amusement park, mind still on Peter the whole time she walked.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Inside Avengers Tower, Happy is talking on the phone, checking Tony’s belongings.**

**“All right, wheels up in eight minutes. We just got to load Tony’s old Hulkbuster armor, prototype for Cap’s new shield, and the Meging... the Meg... the... Thor’s magic belt.” Happy said to the person he was talking to.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Peter drives down an empty road at a high speed.**

**‘Okay, slow down. You’re getting close. It’s on your right.’ Ned said**

**“What?” Peter asked**

**‘Turn right! Turn right!’ Ned yelled to his best friend**

**Peter shoots his web to make a sharp turn. The car crashes into a streetlight and is almost overturned. It slides down the road on its side, then finally screeches to a stop.**

**‘Peter, are you okay?’ Ned asked**

**“Yeah. Just keep trying to get through to Happy.” Peter told him as he jumped out of the car.**

**‘It’s been an honor, Spider-Man.’ Ned said**

**Suddenly, the lights come on. Reveal Ms. Warren standing behind Ned.**

**“What are you doing here? There’s a dance.” She asked the boy**

**“Uh . . .” Ned stammered as he closed his laptop in a hurry, “I’m... looking... at... porn.” Ned said awkwardly**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**There is a small window in the ceiling open. Peter hangs from his web and slowly descends into the building. The room is filled with computers and gadgets. Monitors showing Avengers Tower and the blueprint of Stark’s plane. Peter spots Vulture’s wing suit and goes deeper inside.**

**“Hey! Surprised?” Peter asked**

**“Oh, hey, Pete. I didn’t hear you come in.” Toomes said as he really didn’t care that Peter had just caught him.**

**“It’s over. I’ve got you.” Peter told him**

**“You know, I gotta tell you, Pete, I really, really admire your grit. I see why Liz likes you. I do. I also know why that girl AJ likes you. When you first came to the house, I wasn’t sure. I thought, “Really?” But I get it now.” Toomes said, and everytime he mentioned AJ’s name, Peter felt himself getting more agitated, and scared for her life.**

**“How could you do this to her?” Peter asked, talking about Liz.**

**“To her? I’m not doing anything to her, Pete. I’m doing this for her.” Toomes told Peter and Peter didn’t believe anything he said.**

**“Huh, yeah.” Peter said to himself**

**Peter shoots his web and glues Vulture’s left hand against the desk.**

**Toomes sighed saying, “Peter, you’re young. You don’t understand how the world works.”**

**“Yeah, but I understand that selling weapons to criminals is wrong.” Peter told him and Toomes shook his head.**

**“How do you think your buddy Stark paid for that tower? Or any of his little toys? Those people, Pete, those people up there, the rich and the powerful, they do whatever they want. Guys like us, like you and me, they don’t care about us. We build their roads and we fight all their wars and everything, but they don’t care about us. We have to pick up after ‘em. We have to eat their table scraps. That’s how it is. I know you know what I’m talking about, Peter.” Toomes explained, and Peter was just confused on why he was telling him all of this.**

**“Why are you telling me this?” Peter asked him**

**“Because I want you to understand. And... I needed a little time to get her airborne.” Toomes said**

**Vulture takes a folding knife out of his pocket. Vulture’s wingsuit flies out from behind Peter’s back, which he avoids. In the confusion of the moment, Vulture cuts free from the web. The wing suit continues to attack Peter, but he avoids it with quick movements.**

**“I’m sorry, Peter.” Toomes apologized, and Peter looked at him confused.**

**“What are you talking about? That thing hasn’t even touched me yet.” Peter told him**

**“True. Then again, wasn’t really trying to.” Toomes told him**

**Peter realizes that the wingsuit wasn’t attacking him; instead, it was chopping down the pillars. The building collapses, its wreckage raining down on Peter and burying him. Vulture picks up a walkie-talkie.**

**‘Chief, they’re powering up engines.’ Mason says to Toomes**

**“Okay.” Toomes said**

**‘Come on, come on, come on.’ Mason rushes**

**“Yeah, yeah.” Toomes says**

**Vulture takes one last look of the pile of debris covering Peter, then walks away. He pauses to stare at the Avengers Tower. His wing suit attaches itself on his back.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Peter is under the debris, still alive. He panics and takes off his mask.**

**“Oh, god. Okay, ready?” Peter whispered**

**He tried to remove the rubble off of him, but he failed.**

**“Hello! Hello! Please. Hey, hey, please. I’m down here. I’m down here. I’m stuck. I’m stuck. I can’t move. I can’t…” Peter panicked, tears rolling down his face out of the pure fear.**

**Peter takes a moment to catch his breath and looks down at his reflection on a puddle. The Spider-Man mask in the puddle covers half the reflection, making it look as if Peter is wearing the Spider-Man mask on half his face.**

**‘If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it.’ Tony’s voice came to Peter’s mind**

**‘She’s dead, Peter. And that’s on you.’ AJ’s voice also came to Peter’s mind**

**He doesn’t want to disappoint Tony nor AJ, not again. So he tried to lift the debris up again.**

**“Come on, Peter. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man!” Peter kept telling himself, so he could give himself the strength to get the debris off of him.**

**Peter finally frees himself from the debris and gets up amongst rubbles. He spots Vulture perching on top of a stripped billboard.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“Oof, I gotta get some gas.” AJ’s grandmother said and AJ nodded, as the car pulled over to the nearest gas station. “This may take a while, so why don’t I go get something to drink.” She told the teenager, and AJ nodded, getting out of the car. The old lady went inside the gas station shop, to give money for the gas pump, and get AJ something to drink.**

**AJ got her phone out of her pocket, and she called Ned one more time, as she walked farther in the gas station parking lot, and waited for Ned to pick up, which he had finally done.**

**“Ned? What the hell is going on? You and Peter weren’t picking up your phones.” AJ says all in rambles, because she was speaking really fast.**

**‘Umm, I’m really not supposed to tell you.’ Ned told her and AJ was just confused and shocked, that he’s not telling her what’s happening.**

**“What? Why?” AJ asked him**

**‘Peter told me not to.’ Ned told her and AJ just groaned softly.**

**_Fucking, Peter!_ ** **AJ yelled to herself**

**AJ knew that Peter would do this. Something big and bad is going down, he would want to keep her out of it, to keep herself safe. But AJ wasn’t gonna have it right now.**

**“Ned, tell me what the hell is going on.” AJ said with a stern voice**

**‘But, Peter -’ Ned started but AJ cut him off**

**“Ned! What the fuck is going on?!” AJ yelled and she heard Ned sigh**

**‘The guy with the wings is Liz’s dad, and he’s gonna rob the plane that Tony Stark has, and Peter is gonna try to stop him. And he told me not to tell you, because he doesn’t want you in danger, because Peter told me the guy knows who you are.’ Ned told AJ and AJ was just shocked at what Ned had told her.**

**_Is Peter insane?_ **

**“Shit. I’ll head over to the school, on my way home.” AJ told Ned, and Ned tried to stop her, but AJ hung up the phone, when she saw her grandmother walking out of the gas station shop.**

**“I got you a water.” The lady told AJ, and AJ nodded, as she threw her the water bottle, which AJ caught luckily.**

**AJ’s grandmother put the gas pump into the gas, to fill it up, and AJ got inside the passenger side of the car, just feeling her anxiety rise, as she kept thinking about Peter, and how he’s putting himself into so much danger.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Vulture spreads his wings and prepares for takeoff. Peter shoots his web and swings onto the billboard, but narrowly misses Vulture, who flies away. Peter shoots his web directly at Vulture.**

**The outer panels of the plane light up and mirror the New York City. Vulture goes after the plane.**

**Vulture checks behind him but misses Peter, who is hanging from a web attached to his back.**

**“Ah! Whoa!” Peter exclaimed as he was having a little bit of trouble holding on.**

**Vulture flies to the bottom of the plane and holds on. Peter bumps into the plane a few times, but manages to grab onto it.**

**“Oh, my god! Oh, my god!” Peter exclaimed as he nearly fell a couple of times**

**Vulture puts the matter phase shifter on the plane, creating a small rectangular window, and moves inside. Peter tries to follow Vulture, but loses his grip and almost falls off the plane.**

**“Hey! Ah! Whew.” Peter sighed in relief as he got himself on the plane.**

**As Peter was crawling down the plane there was a blown-up image of him crawling down the plane. He must have been caught by the cloaking cameras. He approaches the wing suit and tries to open it.**

**A small drone is launched out from the wing suit, startling Peter, as he was trying to open the suit.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**A computer monitor displays the flight course in Avengers Tower.**

**“Good, so it’s on its way?” Happy asked the Stark tech**

**“Yes, sir, right on course.” The tech says**

**“Okay, thank you. All right.” Happy told the tech**

**The tech takes the laptop and leaves the almost-empty room.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Peter is still struggling to open the wingsuit, but it wouldn’t budge. Peter kicks Vulture’s wing suit and pushes it aside a bit. The air pressure inside the cabin drops, activating the alarm, but Peter was so oblivious to it. Vulture comes out and puts on his wing suit. Peter tries to hang onto the airplane.**

**“Just a typical homecoming on the outside of an invisible jet... Fighting my ex crush’s dad.” Peter said, as he was holding on to the plane.**

**Vulture comes at him and takes out panels right above his head. Peter shoots his web at Vulture. Peter is now suspended in air, one hand holding onto the web sticking to the plane, another hand holding onto the web glued to Vulture. The webs snap off and Peter is sucked in towards the engines.**

**“Oh, god!” Peter yelled**

**He shoots his web to stop the propellers. Vulture, who was also dragged to the engines, escapes death, but his wing suit is a bit damaged. Hanging onto propeller blades laced with spider web, Peter sighs in relief.**

**“Whew. I can’t believe that worked.” Peter said in shock, at that actually working, and not killing him.**

**Suddenly, the propeller falls off. Peter avoids the crisis by holding onto the plane and kicking the propeller off his body. Vulture flies back and attacks Peter. Peter avoids them, but Vulture keeps coming at him. The impact sets one of the engines on fire. Peter clings onto the side of the engine with a thin strand of web.**

**Vulture sets to break open the ceiling of the plane. Still hanging from the engine, Peter sees the plane flying straight at the city.**

**“Oh, my god.” Peter whispered**

**Peter shoots his web at the right wing of the plane and pulls on it to change the plane’s direction. On the streets, passersby watch the plane flying overhead. Vulture tears open the ceiling and holds a box in his claws.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**As AJ’s grandmother was driving, AJ just stared out the window, and she saw a plane flying way too low. AJ’s eyes widened as she remembered that Ned told her that Peter was gonna have to stop the guy with the wings from stealing stuff on that plane. “Grandma, stop the car!” AJ yelled, and her grandmother pulled over to the side of the road, just confused.**

**“AJ, what is it?” Her grandmother asked, and AJ just got out of the car, and she tried to look for the plane and tried to see where it was going.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Peter continues to struggle with the plane.**

**“Please turn! Please turn!” Peter begged**

**The plane narrowly misses crashing into the city and heads toward Coney Island. Peter's eyes widened at that, because that’s where AJ is. Instead of escaping, Vulture tries to hold onto a box.**

**The plane hits a ride and crash-lands on the beach of Coney Island. Peter loses hold of the plane and rolls down the beach. Everything is consumed in smoke and flames.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ saw the plane go for Coney Island, and she saw the plane go up in flames, and she widened her eyes, hoping to god that Peter wasn’t on that plane and that he was alright.**

**“Oh, my god.” AJ whispered**

**“AJ, get back in the car.” AJ’s grandmother told AJ, but AJ took off running back to Coney Island, ignoring her grandmother calling her, she just had to see if Peter was okay.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Peter slowly gets up and takes off his mask. His ears are ringing. He has just staggered up to his feet when, suddenly, Vulture flies toward him and attacks him. Sparks fly from Vulture’s wings; it is clear that he has suffered some serious damage, too.**

**“Hey, Pedro.” Toomes greeted**

**Vulture continues to attack Peter. Peter shoots his web, but misses and gets pinned to the ground like a bird of prey. He screams as Vulture grabs him tightly with his claws and rains down punches at him. When Peter grabs Vulture’s fist to prevent another blow, Vulture flies up and lets go of him. Peter avoids serious injury by shooting a strand of web and holding on to Vulture, but Vulture cuts it off and throws him to the ground. He then slams Peter into the ground a few times. Peter flips onto his back in a sluggish way, then looks up at Vulture, who picks him up by the hood of his Spider-Man costume. Vulture is holding Peter there, studying his limp body, when he spots a crate.**

**“Bingo.” Toomes said**

**Vulture lets go of Peter, takes his goggles off, and grabs the crateful of arc reactors. Sparks rain down from his wing suit when he tries to lift the crate, but Vulture does not stop.**

**“Your wingsuit. Your wingsuit’s gonna explode!” Peter yelled to him but Toomes really didn’t care.**

**Lifting his weary arm, Peter shoots a strand of web at the crate and pulls with all his might. A tug of war ensues.**

**“Time to go home, Pete.” Toomes told the young boy**

**“I’m trying to save you!” Peter exclaimed**

**Vulture cuts the web with his wing and tries to fly off. Peter presses the button on his web shooter, but it doesn’t work. He looks up to see the wingsuit failing and covers his head. Vulture drops to the ground along with his wing suit. An explosion consumes him.**

**“No.” Peter said**

**Peter struggles up and runs into the flames. He spots Toomes and tries to lift the wingsuit off him, but screams as he makes contact with hot metal. However, he doesn’t give up. He picks the wing suit up, finds Toomes, and carries him away from the flames. Peter lays Toomes down on the beach. Wheezing and coughing from the smoke, Toomes looks up at Peter, who returns his gaze.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**The flames have died out a little. A search party is scouring the beach. Happy finds Vulture tied to a pile of crates with spider web. A note is attached beside him: “FOUND FLYING VULTURE GUY. SPIDER-MAN. P.S. SORRY ABOUT YOUR PLANE.” Happy raises his head and looks around as if searching for someone.**

**Fire engines pass by the Cyclone. Peter is sitting on top of it. He closes his eyes, wounded and weary.**

**AJ finally made it on the beach, after running a couple of miles. She saw flames still around the beach. She saw a lot of people walking on the beach, but none of them is Peter. AJ felt her eyes start to water.**

**“Peter.” AJ called softly, as she felt her heart just start to beat fast, as she couldn’t see him anywhere.**

**“Peter!” AJ called a little louder, not really caring about the fact there were other people, they probably just work with Tony Stark anyway.**

**“Miss, you need to go.” A man grabbed her shoulder, and she shrugged his arm off, having her sweater, fall off the shoulder.**

**“Peter!” AJ called, as she started to run away from the scene, as she was looking for him with tears rolling down her face.**

**As Peter heard his name being called, he looked down from where he was sitting, and he saw AJ’s scared figure, running down the beach, looking for him. Peter smiled softly, as he knew that she would find out eventually, but she’s okay, that’s all that matters.**

**Peter decided to reveal himself, and he dropped down from the top of the Cyclone ride, and AJ stopped walking as she saw Peter, all bruised, beat up, and bloody, but alive and okay.**

**AJ smiled softly at him, and Peter gave her a weak smile, and she saw how his expression just broke, and how tears started to come down his face. AJ ran over to him, and tightly hugged him, and she felt her thin sweater start to get damp from his tears.**

**“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered shakily and AJ just shook her head, gently shushing him.**

**“It’s okay, Peter. It’s all over now.” AJ whispered to him**

**AJ and Peter pulled back from the hug, and placed their foreheads together, and it just felt peaceful. It was so peaceful.**

**“Did I screw everything up between us?” Peter asked the girl in front of him**

**Smiling softly, AJ shook her head ‘no’. “No. You didn’t.” AJ whispered**

**“Then can I . . . can I kiss you?” Peter asked and AJ was just shocked at that question, but she smiled wildy at the question.**

**“Yes.” AJ answered, and Peter and AJ looked at each other for a couple of seconds, before Peter pressed his lips against AJ’s.**

**AJ kissed him back, feeling the love and adoration in it, but also the fear. This kiss lasted longer than the last kiss they shared, because the last kiss they had, Peter had regretted it.**

**But right now, Peter knows this is right, and that he knows who he has feelings for, and who he really wants to be with.**

**They pulled back from the kiss, and AJ still saw tears rolling down his face, and she smiled softly, as she kissed away his tears. “Please, don’t cry. It’s okay, I’m here. I won’t leave.” AJ whispered, as she hugged him tightly again.**

**AJ remembers she was so against moving to New York, because that would’ve meant to leave all of her old friends behind. But, right now, at this very moment, moving to New York was the best decision that has ever been made. If she didn’t move to New York, she wouldn’t have met Peter, she wouldn’t have met her best friend, she wouldn’t have fallen in love. This is where she really belongs. Not at a drug party in Los Angeles. Right here. In Peter’s arms.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ was back at Midtown High, happy to be there for once, because everything was okay and normal. She saw that the students are taking down a homecoming banner. Below it, Ned and Peter walk down the corridor. She smiled when she saw Peter. AJ sighed softly and she started to walk towards them.**

**“It looked so insane. That whole... Like, it was just crazy. He- he was just like, “Zzzz,” and you were like, “Ah!”” Ned rambled**

**“Shh.” Peter shushed him, so he wouldn’t talk so loud.**

**“And then I just hit him with the “pew.” It was so, oh, my god.” Ned says**

**“You saved me. It was awesome.” Peter says and when he saw AJ, he smiled, and she ran over to him, and hugged him tightly.**

**“Whoa, are you two like . . . together now?” Ned asked the two**

**The two teenagers looked at each other, and they smiled softly.**

**“Yeah.” They both say to Ned and he nodded.**

**The three teens started walking again, and AJ wrapped her arm around Peter’s and leaned against him, as they were walking. Peter spots Liz at the end of the corridor. Her mom is walking beside her with a box full of her belongings. Betty runs to Liz and hugs her. AJ looked up to Peter who looked over at AJ, and she let go of his arm, and backed up from him, with a smile on her face. Peter nodded, and he jogged up to her.**

**“Hey, Liz!” Peter called**

**“I’m gonna miss you.” Betty whispered to Liz**

**“Bye.” Liz told Betty and she walked off**

**“Liz.” Peter called again**

**Liz waits for Peter, wiping tears off her face.**

**“Liz, look. I’m so sorry.” Peter apologized and Liz looked over at him with this pretty pissed off look on her face.**

**“You say that a lot. What are you sorry for this time?” Liz asked him**

**When Peter fails to answer:**

**“The dance? That was a pretty crappy thing to do.” Liz told Peter and he sighed**

**“Well, yeah, but I... I mean, your dad... I can’t imagine what you’re going through. If there’s anything me and AJ can do to help…” Peter says and Liz nodded, as she looked over to AJ who was watching them with Ned, as she had her arm over her other arm, with this awkward look on her face.**

**“I guess we’re moving to Oregon. Mom says it’s nice there, so that’s cool. Anyways, Dad doesn’t want us here during the trial, so…” Liz says fighting back tears**

**“Liz, I... I…” Peter stammered not finding the right words, but Liz just shook her head.**

**“Bye, Peter. Whatever’s going on with you, I hope you figure it out.” Liz told him**

**Liz leaves the school with her mother. Peter watches her go.**

**AJ sighed softly, as she walked over to him. AJ took a hold of his hand, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles and he sighed and he looked over at the girl in front of him, and he smiled softly.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**In the library, Mr. Harrington brings the Decathlon trophy to a table of students.**

**“Congratulations, Decathlon national champions.” Mr. Harrington says**

**“Yeah!” The team cheered while clapping, while AJ had her hands on the back of Peter’s chair.**

**“I’m gonna have to put this back in the trophy case soon, but just for motivation right now at this practice. I’m a little ahead of the game, but we will need a new team captain next year. So I’m appointing Michelle. I also want to introduce our new team member, Avery Jones.” Mr. Harrington says**

**The students turn to MJ and clap for her.**

**“Uh, thank you. My friends call me MJ.” MJ says**

**“Also, my friends call me AJ.” AJ said to the teacher**

**“I thought you didn’t have any friends.” Ned told MJ**

**“I didn’t.” MJ says and AJ looked over to her.**

**“Well, then what am I?” AJ asked her and MJ cleared her throat.**

**“Um. . . sister?” MJ asked and AJ just laughed at her.**

**“Nice save.” AJ laughed**

**Peter’s cell phone vibrates. He picks the broken phone up and reads a message from an unknown number: “Go to the bathroom, bring the girl as well.” AJ looked down to see the text on Peter’s phone, and she was confused, but also curious.**

**“I... I gotta go.” Peter said**

**“Hey, where are you going?” MJ asked**

**Peter freezes as he thinks of an excuse. MJ stares at him, eyes filled with suspicion.**

**“What are you hiding, Peter?” MJ asked him and AJ just widened her eyes, as she hasn’t told her anything at all.**

**Peter’s lips open, but no sound comes out. Suddenly, a grin breaks out on MJ’s face.**

**“I’m just kidding. I don’t care. Bye.” MJ told him, and looked over to the team “All right, so we should run some drills.” MJ told the team**

**“Yeah.” Ned agreed**

**Peter grabbed AJ’s hand and they started to run out of the library. MJ watches the couple with curious eyes as they run out.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Peter and AJ round the corner and find Happy waiting for them in the bathroom.**

**“Uh . . . hi, I’m AJ.” AJ introduced awkwardly**

**“Hey, Happy. What, uh... What are you doing here?” Peter asked**

**“I really owe you one. I don’t know what I would do without this job. I mean, before I met Tony-”**

**A toilet flushes and cuts him off. They awkwardly stand there as Tiny McKeever comes out, washes his hands, wipes them, and leaves the bathroom, throwing a long, confused glance at them. Finally:**

**“So, uh, how long you been here?” AJ asked**

**“Long enough to be awkward. Boss wants to see you, Peter.” Happy says**

**_Tony Stark’s in the bathroom stall?_ ** **AJ asked herself**

**“Is he here too?” Peter whispered**

**“In the toilet? No, he’s upstate.” Happy says and Peter widened his eyes**

**“Upstate? Like, upstate-upstate?” Peter asked**

**“Yeah, let’s go.” Happy says and Peter and AJ look at each other, and they smile at each other.** ****

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Inside Happy's car. Dashboard display says: “You may take your hands off the steering wheel.”**

**“Take a look. It’s pretty impressive, huh?” Happy asked**

**Outside the window, AJ looks at the New Avengers Facility, in awe, because she was shocked that she actually got to see this in real life.**

**“They just finished remodeling the whole thing.” Happy told the two shocked teenagers.**

**Peter studies the facility with an awed expression. AJ sees the reflection of a Quinjet taking off.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**Inside the compound, Peter watches a Quinjet fly off with a huge grin, and his arm wrapped around AJ, who is smiling big.**

**“Whoa.” AJ whispered**

**“You don’t see that every day.” Happy says**

**“Obviously not.” AJ says in just shock, and Peter laughed at her cuteness.**

**Tony approaches them.**

**“Oh, there they are. How was the ride up?” Tony asked**

**“Good.” Happy stated**

**“Give me a minute with the kid.” Tony told Happy**

**“Seriously?” Happy asked**

**“Yeah. I gotta talk to the kid.” Tony told him**

**“I’ll be close behind.” Happy said**

**“How about a loose follow? All right? Boundaries are good.” Tony told Happy, and Peter let go of AJ, who backed up from him, smiling at Tony.**

**“Mr. Stark.” AJ greeted**

**“Miss. Evans. Good to see you again.” Tony said and she nodded.**

**“Likewise. And on a better . . . happier occasion.” AJ says, because the last time she met Tony Stark, her mother just died.**

**AJ walked next to Happy, as Tony and Peter walked ahead.**

**Tony playfully punches Peter in the shoulder, then puts an arm around him.**

**“Sorry I took your suit. I mean, you had it coming. Actually, it turns out it was the perfect sort of tough-love moment that you needed, right? To urge you on, right? Wouldn’t you think? Don’t you think?” Tony asked**

**“Yeah, yeah, I guess.” Peter says, just really confused**

**“Let’s just say it was.” Tony told him**

**Tony sighs and continues leading Peter towards a door.**

**“Mr. Stark, I really-”**

**“You screwed the pooch hard. Big time. But then you did the right thing. Took the dog to the free clinic, you raised the hybrid puppies... All right, not my best analogy. I was wrong about you. I think, with a little more mentoring, you could be a real asset to the team.” Tony says and AJ widened her eyes.**

**“To the... To the team?” Peter asked in pure shock and awe**

**“Yeah. Anyway…” Tony said and points at a door “There’s about fifty reporters behind that door. Real ones, not bloggers.” Tony says and AJ was just shocked and really just . . . proud.**

**He presses some buttons on his watch and a secret compartment in the wall opens, revealing a brand new Spider-Man suit, the Iron Spider Armor.**

**“When you’re ready... Why don’t you try that on? And I’ll introduce the world to the newest official member of the Avengers: Spider-Man.” Tony says and AJ just smiled softly. If Peter joins the Avengers she’s probably never going to see him again, since he’ll be doing more bigger things, like saving the world.**

**“I…” Peter stammered, and he chuckled in amazement**

**“Yeah. Give that a look.” Tony told Peter**

**Peter continues to admire the Iron Spider Armor.**

**“So, after the press conference, Happy will show you to your room, your new quarters.” Tony told Peter and he turned to Happy “Where’s he between? He’s next to Vision?” Tony asked**

**“Yeah, Vision’s not big on doors.” Happy says**

**“It’s fun.” Tony says**

**“Or walls.” Happy continued**

**“You’ll fit right in.” Tony says to Peter**

**AJ sighs, and walks over to Peter, and gives him a big hug and Peter was just shocked and confused by the sudden hug, AJ was giving him. “What’s this for?” Peter whispered and she pulled back and shrugged.**

**“I just want you to know that whatever you choose, I’ll be proud of you.” AJ told him and she sighed softly and looked over to Tony, “I’ll be waiting outside.” She told him and he nodded, and she gave Peter a kiss on the cheek, and she walked out of the building.**

**“Seems like you have got along better.” Tony says and Peter nodded, “So, what’s it gonna be kid?” Tony asked him**

**Peter looked over to where AJ walked off, and he sighed softly. If he chooses to do this, he would probably not see AJ as much, or ever again, but if he chooses no, he won’t have a chance to do anything bigger. But as much as he wants to do something much bigger, he really loves the relationship he and AJ have started.**

**Peter hesitates for a moment, then turns to Tony.**

**“Thank you, Mr. Stark. But I’m good.” Peter says to him**

**“You’re good? Good? How are you good?” Tony asked confused**

**“Well, I mean, I’m... I’d rather just stay on the ground for a little while. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Somebody’s got to look out for the little guy, right?” Peter asked him**

**Tony takes off his sunglasses and stares into Peter’s eyes.**

**“You turning me down? You better think about this.” Tony told Peter and he pointed at the new Spider-Man suit, “Look at that. Look at me. Last chance, yes or no?” Tony asked**

**“No.” Peter says as matter of factly**

**“ Okay. It’s kind of a Springsteen-y, working class hero vibe that I dig. Uh, Happy will take you home. Yeah?” Tony says**

**“Yeah.” Happy confirmed “Mind waiting in the car? I need a minute.” Happy told Peter and Peter nods**

**“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter thanks**

**“Yes, Mr. Parker. Very well.” Tony said and he and Peter shook hands.**

**“See you around.” Peter says**

**“Okay.” Tony agreed**

**Peter starts to leave with a spring in his step, going to tell AJ some mighty good news, but then slows to a stop and turns to Tony, who is putting the Iron Spider Armor away with a tap on his watch.**

**“That was a test, right? There’s, uh, nobody back there?” Peter asked**

**“Yes, you passed. All right, skedaddle there, young buck.” Tony told Peter**

**“Thank you, Mr. Stark. Thank you.” Peter thanked**

**“Yeah, thank you.” Tony says, and Peter walks away.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**AJ was pacing back and forth, biting at her nails, nervously, but when she heard footsteps she stopped pacing and looked over to see Peter walking out of the building. AJ looked at Peter with this just soft look, and Peter smiled at her cute look.**

**“Well?” AJ asked**

**“Are you proud of me?” Peter asked and AJ smiled**

**_I’m always, going to be proud of you Peter, no matter what choose_ **

**“Always.” AJ says and Peter had smiled at her, which got AJ’s stomach doing flips, and her heart just started jumping.**

**“Well, you’re stuck with me for a while.” Peter says and AJ widened her eyes, and then ran up to him and jumped in his arms hugging him tightly, while she wrapped her legs around him, so she could hold herself up.**

**“You turned it down?” AJ asked as she had her arms wrapped around Peter’s neck, and he nodded.**

**“Why?” She asked him**

**“Because, I wanted to be with you.” Peter said truthfully, and AJ smiled softly, and she giggled.**

**“You turned down being an Avenger, being one of the biggest superheroes out there, just to be with me?” AJ asked and Peter got flustered a little bit, and he nodded shyly.**

**AJ smiled at that, and she hugged him tightly. There is no other person, she would do this to, other than Peter. She really couldn’t believe that Peter actually turned down being an Avenger, just to be with her. Ned had once told AJ, that Peter was always wanting to prove himself, to be greater, always wanting to be bigger, stop being treated like a kid. And when he did, he turned down the biggest opportunity in the whole world, for the girl he’s in love with. That’s what true love really is all about. You have to sacrifice the biggest opportunities for the person you love the most, and that’s what Peter Parker did.**

**_He cares about me that much, that he would turn down one of the biggest opportunities?_ ** **AJ asked herself, as she was still in Peter’s arms hugging him tightly, and Peter really didn’t mind that. The silence was peaceful. The situation was comfortable. They really enjoy their presence, that’s all that really matters.**

**🕷🕷🕷**

**“Are you sure you want me to stay? I mean, I could always come back later.” AJ says to Peter, as they walk up to Peter’s apartment. AJ had told her grandmother that she was gonna spend the night at Peter’s apartment, and oh my god, she got so excited about it, and AJ couldn’t have been more embarrassed by her own grandmother. Because it was right in front of Peter as well.**

**“Hey, May, did say she wanted you over for dinner sometime.” Peter says and AJ just smiled softly.**

**“Yeah, but you were the one who told me, I’m better off having take out.” AJ says to Peter, recalling his words, in which he told her, the night of Liz’s party.**

**Peter chuckled at her, “You still remember that?” Peter asked and AJ just smiled and nodded.**

**“Hey, I may have been drunk and a little high at that time, but I didn’t forget everything that happened at that party.” AJ told Peter, and he smiled and shook his head.**

**“Let’s just go inside.” Peter says and she nodded, and the couple had walked inside the apartment.**

**“Aunt May, did you do dinner already?” Peter called, but he didn’t get an answer from her.**

**AJ walked inside his room, placing her backpack down, while Peter threw his keys on the table. AJ saw a brown bag on his bed with writing on it that said:**

**‘This belongs to you. -TS’**

**“Hey, Pete.” AJ called and Peter walked in the room, seeing the bag, and he looked at AJ confused, and she shrugged her shoulders.**

**Taking out his earphones, Peter calls out:**

**“May?”**

**No answer. Peter gets into his Spider-Man suit, then pulls off the mask. AJ was standing next to him with her hand on his shoulder. Then it turned out that May was standing in the doorway behind the two.**

**“What the fu...?” May exclaimed**

**Peter widened his eyes, and AJ just placed her head on his shoulder.**

**_We’re screwed_ **

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 20!!!**

**Also known as the last chapter of Gasoline!!!**

**OMFG IT TOOK ME OVER SEVEN HOURS TO WRITE JUST ONE CHAPTER!!!**

**Well it is over 10,000 words, so it’s not surprising tbh haha!!!**

**So Peter and AJ are finally together. You got a little sliver of their relationship starting out, but don’t ya worry, in the second book there will be more of their relationship!!!**

**I’m so happy how this book turned out, being as it is my FIRST Peter Parker story, I think I did pretty well on it.**

**This story was really fun to write. It was actually really difficult as well, writing some of the scenes, like in chapter 15 or in chapter 10, because I had to put in a LOT of emotions, but I feel like I put more emotion in chapter 15 than chapter 10.**

**But yeah, I’m happy with how this story turned out.**

**I’m very proud of it.**

**I will see you in the next book in the series, which is called “Control”**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	23. LOOK AT WHAT MY FRIEND MADEEE!!!

**My friend @KJM4603 made this beautiful poster for Gasoline** **, and it's just UGHHHH AMAZING**

**I LOVE IT SO MUCH**

**LIKE IT'S SO GORGEOUS!!!**


End file.
